


Star Trek Imagines (reader inserts)

by gardenofstories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Reader inserts, Star Trek Imagine, star trek one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 141
Words: 60,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofstories/pseuds/gardenofstories
Summary: Reader-insert imagines for Star Trek characters from every series except TOS. (Sorry)Will all be SFW; some may have kissing or implications of sex, but none will contain actual smut. Most will be short (under 500 words) though some may be longer.All of these have already been posted to my tumblr account: starfleetimagines and some to my wattpad garden_of_stories. I thought I could reach more people here, so I decided to post them here as well.If you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos! If you have requests, please send them through my tumblr. Thank you. I hope you like them xx





	1. TNG. Falling In Love With Data Would Include...

Stealing glances at him when you think he's not looking but when he is looking your way you qucikly look away and blush, leaving him perplexed

Whenever you see him in the hallways, you asking him how he is which he always responds with something along the lines of, "I am functioning properly."

Asking him to go to the holodeck with you during your off hours

Him being clueless as to why you're always complimenting him and asking to hang out with him

Him defending your opinion when Picard or Riker asks for it by saying stuff like "The data would seem conclusive" or "It does seem like the likely conclusion, sir"

Him starting to develop feelings for you but being very confused by them, which ends in him asking Commander Riker about them

Riker telling Data he's seen you gazing at him with googly eyes which Data gets very confused about. He's all cute and like "Googly eyes, sir?"

You getting very flustered and shy when Data confronts you about your behavior

Riker setting the two of you up on a date on the holodeck which you "get mad" at him for when in reality you're over the moon


	2. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - "Leave them alone."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon x reader. Reader is threatened by an alien.

As you collected samples of plants for Phlox, you heard a few twigs snap nearby. You frowned and looked up from the flowering plant before you. “Captain?” you asked, looking around at the small clearing. The two of you split up not too long ago, but he promised he’d be right back—just had to meet up with T’Pol briefly.

Several figures stepped out from the bushes, and with a pang in your chest, you realized they weren’t any of the crew. They were aliens indigenous to the planet. T’Pol had warned the captain about a more vicious group of them, but he insisted on going down since the ship had detected several useful minerals and vitamins in the rocks and plants. The planet’s leader allowed for it, though they also had mentioned the group which preferred violence over reason.

One of them spoke in their native tongue, and you quickly took out your communicator to translate. But, based on their harsh tone, you doubted it was a friendly greeting. You stood up slowly and looked the aliens over. They had prominent ridges on their foreheads and neck, spots on their bald heads, and claws on their hands. They weren’t the prettiest, you had to admit.

“Speak!” the one in front shouted as your communicator finally picked up on their dialect.

“My name is Lieutenant Y/N Y/L/N of the starship Enterprise,” you told them, keeping your voice steady even though your heart was racing within your chest. “I’m here with some other members of my crew to—”

“Leave,” he growled, taking a step closer to you.

You frowned. “We’re here on peaceful exploration. We mean you no harm, I swear.”

“Does it look like I care why you’re here?” he snarled before spitting on the ground. “Leave. Or is your species bad of hearing?”

“You’ll have to speak to my captain,” you told him. “He spoke to your leader about this.”

“Pah!” The alien’s face contorted in frustration. “They’re not my leader.”

You bit down on your lip as they approached you. The other aliens stayed back, telling you the one before you was in charge. Up close, he was even uglier, and smell rancid. You swallowed, resisting the urge to gag against the stench.

“I’ll tell you again,” he said slowly, reaching his hand up to grip your chin roughly. You winced when his sharp claws dug into your skin. “Leave, now, or you’ll have wish you had.”

“Hey!” a familiar voice shouted, and you felt your shoulders sag with relief. “Leave them alone.”

The alien shoved you aside so hard you fell to your knees. You grunted and grit your teeth, but said nothing. One of the other aliens stood by you, hand on the hilt of what looked like a dagger. You gulped and decided on not moving from your spot on the cold ground.

“Are you their captain?” the alien asked in his raspy voice.

“I am. My name is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise,” John said, straightening up to make himself appear taller. “And I said, leave them alone.”

You looked at the alien and saw him smirk. “You’re trespassing. This is our land. I told them to leave, and they didn’t.”

John’s jaw clenched. “I’m in charge here. Don’t attack them for following my orders.”

The alien sniffed in amusement. “Where I come from, one is responsible for one’s actions.”

“That’s true for our culture as well,” John said slowly. “But, they're following my orders, and we were told we could explore this land. Your leader has given us permission.”

The alien narrowed his eyes. “So I’ll tell you what I told your little female. They’re not my leader. This is my land, and if you don’t leave, you’ll be sorry.”

John frowned. “Fine. We’ll leave. We weren’t aware of any borders. Just tell us where not to go, and we won’t bother you again.”

The alien seemed semi-pleased with the captain’s offer, so he told him landmarks which worked as boundaries for their territory.

“I’ll have to round up the rest of my crew,” John said. “It’ll take a few minutes.”

“Make it quick,” the alien snarled before turning. He nodded at the alien near you and they left.

John went to you quickly, crouching down beside you. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” you said. “I’m fine, thank you.”

He nodded, lips pressed together in a tight frown. He helped you to your feet and gently touched the scratch the alien’s claw left on your cheek. You winced and flinched away, making John’s frown deepen. “We’ll get Phlox to take a look at that when we get back.”

You nodded and gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, John.”

“No need to thank me,” he murmured, giving your lips a brief kiss. “It’s my job as your captain and boyfriend to protect you.”


	3. Voyager. B'Elanna Torres - You're Her Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post at least one imagine from each series first, then I'll post them in the order in which they were originally posted on my tumblr. I have over 100 pieces to publish here, so keep your eyes peeled for them. I hope you all enjoy them! Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments if you like them.

You sat across from your best friend in the mess hall, setting your tray of food—or what Neelix called food—down in front of you. “Hey, B.”

B’Elanna looked up from her PADD and smiled. “Hey, Y/N.” She spotted your tray and wrinkled her nose. “I see you’re eating Neelix’s stir-fry surprise.”

“Sadly,” you said with a sigh. “I’m saving my replicator rations for our girl’s night tonight.”

“You mean us having dinner then going to the holodeck for rock-climbing?” she asked with a grin. “Doesn’t seem like your traditional girl’s night, does it?”

You shrugged and tested the food in front of you. It wasn’t bad … but, it wasn’t good, either. You frowned and you swallowed it. “I guess not. But hey, it’s a night for us girls, so that makes it a girl’s night for me.”

B’Elanna smiled. You loved being so close with her. Few people got to see that side of her—the fun and quirky girl who was a really good friend once you got to know her. Truth be told, she was one of the best friends you’ve had. Always willing to stick up for you, always there to yell at someone for you, always ready to help you with tasks, always being a shoulder to cry on when things got tough, and always ready for an exciting holodeck adventure.

“How’re you and Tom doing?” you asked, forcing another forkful of food into your mouth.

“Oh, you know,” she mumbled, picking up her mug of steaming coffee, “same old, same old.”

You nodded. “You guys are cute together, though. Even though you argue a lot.”

B’Elanna’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. “You think?”

“Definitely. He makes you really happy and smiley. You always laugh more when you’re around him. Which is good, because laughter is a good cure for that Klingon temper of yours.”

She laughed softly. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

You grinned at her and took another bite of the food. You groaned quietly and pushed the tray away as you swallowed.

“That bad?” B’Elanna asked, already knowing your answer.

“The flavour isn’t that bad,” you told her truthfully. “Tastes kind of like a curried chicken. But the texture is just awful. Slimy and mushy.”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Sounds awful.”

You nodded and sighed. “Oh well. I have to be back on duty soon, anyway.”

“I should probably get going, too.” B’Elanna drank the rest of her coffee. “But I’ll see you later.”

You shot her a smile as you stood. “Meet me at my quarters at 1900 hours.”

“Can’t wait,” she drawled, the corners of her lips curled up in a small smile.

As you walked away, you looked over your shoulder and said, “Oh, and B’Elanna?”

She looked to you with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Don’t forget your rock-climbing gear.”


	4. DS9. Julian Bashir - "Come cuddle me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian x reader. After an injury, reader requires some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the hits so far! I really hope you're all enjoying these. If you are, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or comments. Thank you. xx

You slowly opened your eyes, regretting it when the bright lights above you glared into your pupils. You quickly registered that you were in sickbay, though how you got there was a mystery to you. The last thing you remembered, you were in the science lab helping Dax with a plant sample.

"Y/N, you're awake," Julian said, walking over to the side of the biobed.

You turned your head to look at him. "What happened? How ... how did I get here?"

"The algae you were testing emitted a toxin that rendered you and Dax unconscious," he told you softly. "I neutralized it from your system, and there'll be no lasting effects. You may feel a bit drowsy, though. I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day, and check in tomorrow."

You smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks for fixing me up."

He brushed hair off your forehead and smiled. "I'll let you rest. I'll check on you in a little bit, okay?"

When he turned to leave, you took his wrist in your hand. "Wait. Can you stay?"

Julian looked down at you. A warm smile appeared on his face. "I think I can spare some time. What would you like me to do?"

You shifted on the bed to make more space. "Come cuddle me."

His smile only widened as he carefully lay down next to you.


	5. AOS. Being Leonard Mccoy's Younger Sibling Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones x sibling!reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the description for this story, you may have seen that I don't write for The Original Series. I've just never actually watched the whole series (I'm sorry, it's just too cringey and the special effects just bug me too much), buuut I do write for the new movies, AKA The Alternate Original Series. If you prefer TOS, you can always pretend that my AOS imagines are for them - I doubt they'd be much different. Obviously you don't have to.
> 
> Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy this imagine.

Calling him Leonard or Len instead of Bones, which would sometimes piss him off depending on his mood

Him being super protective over you, especially when it came to you going on away missions

Him hating it when any members of the crew get close to you because he doesn't want you to get hurt. AKA him glaring at so many people when they so much as make you laugh

You always trying to make him smile and laugh seeing as he's so negative all the time. Telling him corny jokes and puns all the time, which would lead to him rolling his eyes but smiling slightly

Always going to talk to him when you're having a bad day, but since he's not the best at comforting it'd result in the two of you just sitting silently in one of your quarters, him having his arm around you

Him getting so angry when you get hurt:  
"Dammit, Y/N! I told you not to provoke them!"  
"Leonard—"  
"Don't you Leonard me! You could've died, Y/N! Did you ever think about that? You could have died."  
"I'm sorry. But I'm fine, see?"  
"Damn right you are."

You and Jim planning something special for his birthday and actually making him actually smile genuinely when you give him his presents and cake

Bones giving you routine check ups a lot more often than necessary, just to make sure you're okay because you're his little brother/sister and he needs you to be healthy


	6. Disco. Ash Tyler - "I need you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash x reader. Ash calls the reader in the middle of the night after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for over 100 hits already!

When Ash called you in the middle of the night, you knew something was wrong. You brought your communicator into the bathroom, careful not to wake your roommate, and answered: “Ash?”

“Y/N,” he said, sounding relieved. “I … I know it’s late …”

“It’s okay,” you told him quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you,” he admitted, taking in a slow breath. He sounded as though he’d been crying.

You frowned and nodded, even though he couldn’t see you. “Yeah, okay, of course. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Thank you.”

You grabbed a sweater and pulled it over your pyjama shirt before leaving your quarters. When you reached Ash’s, you let yourself in. “Ash?”

“In here,” he called.

You followed his voice to the bedroom and your heart broke at what you saw. Ash was sitting in bed, knees drawn to his chest. His skin was damp, hair sticking to his forehead and neck. His eyes were wide, whites turned pink.

“Oh, Ash,” you mumbled. “I’m going to grab a damp cloth, okay?”

He looked up briefly and nodded.

You went to his bathroom and quickly dampened a face cloth before returning to the bedroom. You sat next to him on the bed and slowly dabbed the cloth on his face. “Nightmare?”

He nodded silently, staring ahead at the wall.

“Can’t Doctor Culber give you anything to help you sleep?” you asked softly, moving the cloth to his neck. He titled his head slightly, and you knew the cold cloth felt good on his skin.

Ash nodded again, then quietly spoke: “He’s been trying different medicines.”

You sighed and put the cloth down. “Can I hold you?”

“Please.” Ash met your gaze and in that moment, you didn’t see a brave Starfleet officer. Nor did you see your boyfriend, the one who always makes you laugh. In that moment, you saw a frightened and traumatized man. Your heart shattered, and you wrapped your arms around him. You slowly lowered the both of you down onto your backs. Ash moved closer to you. He put his head on your chest and wrapped an arm around your waist. You rubbed his back with one hand while running your fingers through his hair with the other.

“It’s okay,” you whispered. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Ash shut his eyes and focused on your heartbeat, the one sound that would help his mind settle.


	7. Enterprise. Trip Tucker - De-con Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip x reader have a little chat while in the decontamination chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your guys’ support means the world to me! So many hits in only a few days. Thank you! And thank you to those who have left kudos!!

As you applied the decontamination cream onto your arms, you noticed the commander watching you. You glanced at him and he smiled sweetly. You hid your blush by turning your head.

“Quite the planet,” Trip drawled, obviously trying to break the silence that consumed the two of you.

You nodded. “Yeah, it was really nice. Too bad we picked up a pathogen from some plants.”

He shrugged. “Enh, it’s not too bad. Doc says we just gotta stay in here for a while. Could be worse.”

“That’s true.” You bent over to rub the cream over your bare legs and you wished you had shaved that morning for the prickles on your legs tickled your hands as they ran over them.

“Y’know somethin’?”

You looked at him, standing up straight, and only then did you realize your butt had been facing him as you were bent over. You cleared your throat, praying your cheeks didn’t heat up any more. “What’s that, Commander?”

He smirked as he rubbed his biceps and you couldn’t stop your eyes from looking at them. “Call me Trip.”

You smiled softly. “Okay. Trip, what were you going to say?”

“I was gonna say that I really enjoyed your company on the away mission today,” he told you, dipping his fingers into the jar of cream.

Your smile grew and you knew your cheeks were pink. “Thank you, Co—Trip. The away mission was definitely more fun with you there.”

“Oh yeah?” He grinned and raised his hand as an offer. “Want me to do you?”

“I-I’m sorry?” Your cheeks burned bright red.

He coughed, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips up. “I meant your back. Do you want me to apply this crap to your back?”

“Oh.” You averted your eyes. “Um, yeah, sure.” You turned and lifted your shirt so your back was exposed. You felt two cool fingers touch the base of your neck and you shivered.

He chuckled lowly. “Are my fingers cold?”

“A bit,” you admitted.

You heard and felt him blowing on his hands before the fingers returned to your back. “How’s that?”

“Better.”

“Good.” He started to rub the cream onto your shoulders, moving his fingers slowly and carefully. You let your eyes shut slowly, enjoying the feeling of Trip rubbing your back. You felt his breath fanning the back of your neck and his body heat radiating off of him. You bit your lip. You’d always been very attracted to him, but he never really gave you the time of day.

“Tell me about yourself,” he said softly, surprising you.

“What?”

“We have plenty of time,” he said. “Might as well use it to get to know one another, right? I mean, we live on the same ship. Might as well at least know something about each other.”

You smiled, subconsciously leaning into his touch. He was rubbing your middle back, gently massaging your muscles as we went.

“Well, I’ve wanted to be a Starfleet officer since I was a kid,” you told him. “It’s always been my dream to be up in space, exploring new planets and alien species.”

“Now you’re living that dream,” he said, sounding like he was smiling.

“It’s amazing,” you gushed. “It’s such a surreal feeling being here.”

“Wouldn’t be the same without ya,” he murmured.

“You’re just saying that to be nice.”

“I mean it, Y/N. I know we don’t know each other very well, but I think you’re pretty damn great.”

You turned, making sure to hold your shirt over your chest. “Really?”

He smiled softly. “Well, o’course. You’re really smart and kind. I’ve seen ya talkin’ to other crewmen, and I’ve noticed how sweet y’are to everyone.”

You smiled and looked down. “Thank you. That’s really nice of you to say.”

“Plus, you’re pretty damn cute.”

You looked back up at him in a heartbeat, your eyes widening and your cheeks growing hot again. You tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out.

Trip grinned. “To be honest, I have no idea why I’ve never approached ya like this before. I’ve … admired you from afar since we left spacedock. Guess I just never had the courage to confront you.”

You bit down on your lip so hard you were surprised you didn’t taste blood. “I … really?”

He nodded slowly, biting down on his lip as well. “I guess I figured it wasn’t really right to start a relationship or anythan’ with a member of the crew. Just in case we got recalled. But from the looks of things, I don’t think we’re goin’ home any time soon.”

You smiled, pulling your shirt down and adjusting it. “I think we’re going to be stuck with one another for a while.”

Trip smiled, moving his hands to your hips. You let him pull you closer to him. “If that’s the case, I suppose we should do something about this … tension between us.”

You pushed on his chest gently. “Commander, is that your way of asking me out?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, I guess it is. And I told you, call me Trip. If we’re going to be … going out, we should call each other by our first names, don’t you think, Y/N?”

With a smirk, you said, “Yeah, you’re probably right, Trip.”

He grinned. “What d’ya say? Dinner tomorrow night? I can convince the captain to give up his room for one evening. Just you and I.”

You smiled, placing your hands on his chest. “That sounds lovely.”


	8. Voyager. Going On A Date With The Doctor Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor/EMH x reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for so much support! It really means a lot. xx

Him spending hours making and perfecting a holodeck program for the two of you

You meeting him at the holodeck in fancy attire (because he told you to wear something nice), and worrying over whether or not it's too much only to see that he's dressed up in a fancy suit. When you comment on it he suddenly gets really nervous saying stuff like, "Is this too formal? Should I change?" to which you respond with, "No, Doc, it's perfect."

The program being of a medieval-style ball in a huge ballroom, decorated with beautiful chandeliers and fairy lights

The Doctor offering you his arm and asking if you'd like to dance, which you quickly say yes to

Him holding your waist and hand delicately, as if afraid of getting too close

You moving closer to him, which he gets flustered over

Looking at all of the other holograms and saying, "Kind of crowded in here, don't you think?"

Him smiling and asking if you'd prefer it to be the two of you before deleting the rest of the holograms in the program

You resting your head on the Doctor's shoulder as the two of you dance slowly to the music

Him commenting on how he's having a wonderful time, then you agreeing and saying that you'd love to do it again

Him smiling widely and stroking your back gently while the song continues

Parting from one another after the song is finished and staring at one another for a few moments

Him getting nervous and saying something like, "I'm not really an expert on dates, but I believe in movies and stories, this is the part when the couple kisses."

You laughing at his comment before ending the date with a kiss


	9. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - You're His Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x sibling!reader. Malcolm's worried when the reader goes on an away mission without him.

“Y/N!” Malcolm called as he jogged down the corridor to catch up with you.

You looked up from your PADD and smiled. “Hey, what’s up?”

His lips pursed together. “I heard you’re going on the away mission later today?”

You nodded slowly. “Yeah, the captain asked me to join him and Hoshi down on the planet. He said he thinks my specialties will come in handy.”

“I should talk to the captain about coming, too,” he said.

“Why?” you asked.

He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “Could be dangerous down there. We’ve never met these people … we don’t know what they’re like.”

You half smiled. “Aw, is Malcolm worried about his poor little brother/sister?”

“No,” he said sternly. “It’s just better to be safe than sorry. The captain shouldn’t go on an away mission to an unexplored planet without a security officer. It should be standard procedure.”

“You make a good point,” you admitted to him. “But, T’Pol says the people there are very welcoming and kind. There’s barely any violence on their world.”

Malcolm didn’t seem impressed with your statement. “Still, it’d be better if I came along.”

You sighed. “Malcolm, I appreciate your concern, but we’ll be fine. We’ll all have a phaser just in case, and we’ll contact the ship every half hour.”

He frowned, but nodded slightly. “All right. But I want you to contact me personally, okay? If anything goes wrong down there, tell me about it.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll keep you updated.” You pet his shoulder and gave him a smile.

His lips twitched upwards. “And if anything happens to you …”

You waved your hand in front of his face as a laugh bubbled from your lips. “I know. The aliens will be answering to you personally.”


	10. TNG. Being In A Relationship With Data Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just blown away by the number of hits this story has gotten after only a few days. Thank you all so much! If you're enjoying my writing, please leave kudos and/or comments. If there's any requests, please send them through my tumblr: starfleetimagines - I find it easiest to keep track of them if they're all in one location.

Him being awkward at first because he's never been in a relationship and doesn't really understand the thing fully

Him always being insecure about whether or not he's doing things right, like if he's kissing you properly or if he's holding your hand comfortably

"Is this position adequate?" 

"Do you prefer more or less tongue when we kiss?" 

"Is this comfortable for you?" 

"Did that hurt?" 

"Can I hold your hand now, Y/N?" 

"Tell me if you'd like me to improve in any aspect."

You always assuring him he's being a perfect boyfriend, and that he need not worry about his "techniques"

"So, I am preforming well, then?"

"Data, you're preforming perfectly."

You'd teach him the different affectionate styles you enjoyed, and what aspects of romance portrayed in literature you liked or disliked

Data would constantly refer to romance stories for ideas or knowledge. Eventually, though, he'd ask Riker for help after certain things he tried didn't work

Riker teasing the two of you with phrases like, "Love birds" which would always confuse Data and result in, "Love birds, sir?" making you and Riker laugh with one another

Data being protective over you on away missions and always wanting to stay by your side in case you need protection from anything or anyone, but he wouldn't realize he was being protective. To him, it'd be only natural to be worried about his significant other and wanting to make sure they're safe

Him always offering to assist you in any task you're struggling with, even if it's something as simple as organizing your clothes

You always being so anxious whenever something malfunctions, and helping Geordi in whatever way you can to repair Data

You adoring Spot (even if you're not a cat person) and practically adopting him as your own. Data would sometimes be slightly offended if Spot chose your lap to sit on over his, but he would learn to appreciate the affection you and Spot have for one another


	11. Voyager. Tom Paris - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Paris x reader. Tom brings the reader to the holodeck for an "old fashioned" date location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I wrote this ages ago, it's still one of my favourite pieces of mine. It was just so fun to write and imagine what it would be like. I hope you guys like it!

“After you,” Tom said as the holodeck doors opened. He extended his hand, gesturing for you to step in.

You shot him a smile. “Such a gentleman.”

He smirked at you. “Well if I wasn’t, what would I be?”

You shrugged as you stepped into the holodeck. “Just another dirty-blond guy with gorgeous blue eyes.”

Tom chuckled, going beside you. “Thanks. I think.”

You smiled and looked around at the holodeck. You were standing on an asphalt road outside of a colourful building. “What is this place?”

“It’s called minigolf.” He opened the door of the building and again gestured for you to go in first. You did, and looked around at the bright neon lights and strange looking boxes.

“Those are called arcade games,” he informed you. “You put special coins in them then get tickets if you win. You can cash the tickets in for prizes.”

You wrinkled your nose. “That’s weird.”

He smirked and lead you to the front desk. He grabbed a small golf club with a green handle and handed it to you. “Usually there’s workers at these places, but I thought it’d be better if it was just the two of us.”

You took the club and smiled. “Good thinking, Lieutenant.”

He grabbed a club with a blue handle and then grabbed two golf balls, the colours matching your clubs. He led you through a doorway. The lights inside were dim, and everything was neon. You noticed the white on your shirt was glowing.

“Black lights?” you asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Tom smiled. “Most indoor mini golf facilities had them to make the experience extra special.”

You nodded. “This is so cool.” You looked around at the different set ups; all of the plastic and wooden plants, arches, rocks, and other objects to make the scenes for the course.

“You can go first,” you said. “Show me how it’s done.”

He nodded and went to three circles painted on the floor, indicating where to put from. He placed his ball down on the middle circle and gently hit it with his club. The ball hit a corner and rolled towards the hole.

“So close,” he said with a sigh. “You go, babe.”

You went to the circles and took your shot. Your ball rolled around the corner perfectly and went straight into the whole. You let out a squeak of surprise. “I did it! Hole in one!”

Tom’s eyes widened. “Beginner’s luck.”

You grinned at him. “You’re jealous.”

He smirked, rolling his eyes as he went to his ball. “Mhm, sure, Y/N.”

—

After over a dozen holes, Tom was growing annoyed with how many hole-in-one’s and pars you were getting. As you positioned yourself to take your shot, you felt Tom’s hand smack your ass. You yelped and accidentally hit the ball. It went nowhere near the hole. You whirled on Tom and glared. “What the hell?”

He smiled innocently. “What? Your ass was just stuck out so nicely. I couldn’t help it.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Getting cheeky now that you’re losing?”

He bit his lip and shrugged. “I like your bum, Y/N, shoot me.”

You rolled your eyes again. “Mhm. It’s your turn, hotshot.”

He winked and went to his ball. Just as he was about to hit the ball with his club, you smacked his ass, making a very nice noise in the process. Tom jolted and hit the ball with so much force, it flew over into the next course. It hit a fake tree and flew right into the hole for that course.

You laughed, doubling over as you grabbed at your side. Tom tried glaring at you, but ended up laughing with you. You crouched before plopping onto your ass and laughing harder. Tom laughed, taking a seat beside you.

“You … you finally got a hole in one,” you said between laughs.

Tom snorted in laughter. “Guess I did. Thanks for the help, babe.”

You leaned against his shoulder a giggling fit took over. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and rubbed your back slowly.

“How’re you so good at this?” he asked. “You’ve never done it before.”

You wiped your eyes and smiled. “No,” you agreed. “But I have gone to the holodeck with the Doctor and played actual golf with him before.”

Tom laughed. “No way! That’s not fair.”

You giggled. “All’s fair in love, war, and minigolf.”


	12. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - Jefferies Tube Acoustics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. Jonathan finds the reader playing guitar and singing within a jefferies tube, where the acoustics are amazing.

You heaved yourself into the empty Jefferies tube, lugging your guitar with you. You’d been playing since you were a teenager, and ever since you joined the Enterprise crew you hadn’t been playing as much as you had liked. Since you shared your quarters with another member of the crew, you never got to play there. You were so shy when it came to preforming.

But, you had recently discovered the amazing acoustics of the Jefferies tubes. Plus, barely anyone went there so they were the perfect spot for practicing.

You got comfortable in the fairly small area and settled the guitar in your lap. You picked the strings to make sure they were all in tune before you placed your fingers on the neck. You started to play the beginning of an old song—one from the twenty-first century.

“Oh no, see you walking ‘round like it’s a funeral,” you sung, your voice echoing throughout the Jefferies tube. “Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold? We just getting started; don’t you tiptoe, tiptoe.”

You smiled, feeling yourself becoming instantly relaxed. Music had never failed to relax you in the past, even many people considered it a distraction. Your parents had always played music for you and ever since you were old enough to speak you had been singing.

“Waste time with a masterpiece, don’t waste time with a masterpiece. You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me. You’re a real-life fantasy, you’re a real-life fantasy. But you’re moving so carefully; let’s start living dangerously.”

“Wow,” a voice said, making you jump and almost drop your guitar. You looked to the entrance of the Jefferies tube and saw Jon, watching you with a smile on his face.

“I-I’m sorry, Captain” you said quickly, your cheeks turning red. “I didn’t realize you were going to be here. I was just leaving.”

Jon raised his hand. “No, don’t go. I wasn’t planning on being here, to be honest.”

You frowned in confusion.

“I saw you coming here with your guitar,” he told you, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess my curiosity got the better of me. I followed you.”

Your cheeks burned. “Oh.”

“You have a beautiful voice,” he said, moving to sit near you. “Why did you never tell me you sang and played the guitar?”

You shrugged sheepishly. “It’s not something I tell people. I guess it’s kind of my hidden talent. I’m too nervous to play and sing for others. Barely anyone except my family knows I can sing.”

Jon smiled softly. “Well, I think you’re amazing at both. What was that song? I’ve never heard it.”

“It’s called Cake By The Ocean by an old twenty-first century band called DNCE,” you told him. “I know,” you said quickly at his expression, “very weird name.”

He laughed. “You’ve got that right.”

You smiled softly, looking down to your guitar.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Jon said with a soft smile. “I’ll leave you to your singing.”

He went to get up but you put your hand on his arm. “No. Stay.”

He looked at you. “You sure?”

You nodded slightly. “I … I could use the company.”

John smiled as he settled back down. “I’d love to hear the rest of that song.”


	13. Voyager. Kathryn Janeway - "You only heard their side of the story. You never asked for mine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn x reader. After a misunderstanding with a new species, the reader has to explain their side of the story to the captain.

“Captain,” you said pleadingly. “Please, let me explain.”

Kathrine raised her hand, silencing you from speaking again. “Y/L/N, I don’t want to hear you. You possibly jeopardized our chance at having an alliance with a new species. God knows we could use one.”

You frowned, biting down on your lip before speaking. ““You’ve only heard their side of the story. You never asked for mine.”

She looked at you, eyebrows raised. She sat on the couch in her ready-room and looked at you expectantly. “All right, tell me what happened. Because from their perspective, you insulted their commander while on the away mission, and refused to make up for it.”

You wrung your hands together and took in a deep breath. “When Chakotay and I got down there, there were representatives who told us what to do when we got to the Commander’s common room. They told us to bow slightly and thank them for their hospitality, then they took us to the common room. When we got there, we did as we were told and the commander started to ask us some questions.”

The captain sighed. “Okay. When did you insult them?”

“I didn’t,” you said quickly. “Well, I didn’t think I did. The commander asked me what I thought of their planet so far. I told him it seemed very nice and was pretty. Apparently, he doesn’t like their planet being called pretty.”

“So, then he asked you to apologize?”

“No. He didn’t. He just kept asking us some questions, and when we tried to leave he said I had to stay and pay for my mistake.”

Janeway frowned. “Pay? Pay how?”

“He wanted to keep me on the planet,” you told her. “Indefinitely. I told him that wasn’t possible, and he got furious.”

She sighed slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware of that. I’ll talk to the commander, tell them it was all a misunderstanding.”

You nodded slightly. “I’m sorry, captain. I really didn’t mean to insult them.”

She offered you a smile. “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it, I’m not mad now that I know what actually happened.”

You sighed in relief. “Thank you, captain.”


	14. TNG. Data - "Is there a particular reason as to why you are wearing my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader. Data is confused when he finds the reader sleeping in one of his shirts.

You’d been woken up early when Data was called to the bridge for a quick briefing. He’s apologized before leaving, and you tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t without him there. So, to make up for his absence in the bed, you had changed into one of his shirts so his scent was surrounding you.

You felt a dip in the bed and were pulled from your dreams.

“I am back,” Data said quietly when he saw you waking up. “I apologize for leaving so abruptly.”

You opened your eyes and smiled when you made eye contact. “It’s okay. I understand that other people need you, too.”

He smiled slightly then his eyes went to your torso. His eyebrows furrowed. “Is there a particular reason as to why you are wearing my shirt?”

You looked down at yourself and smiled. “Oh, right. It helped me sleep.”

He frowned. “I hardly understand how an item of clothing assisted you in finding slumber.”

You laughed softly. “You weren’t here to cuddle me, so I had to improvise. Your shirt smells like you.”

“Interesting. Would you prefer it if I lay back down and held you again?”

You smiled at him and pulled the blankets aside. “Yes, please.”

Data lay down next to you and wrapped his arms around your torso. You snuggled against his side and rested your head on his chest.

“Go back to sleep,” he said softly, rubbing your back.

You smiled and shut your eyes, putting your arm around his stomach in a loose hug. “With you here, I’ll have no problem doing that.”


	15. Voyager. Harry Kim - "I thought you were dead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry x reader. After a severe injury, Harry rushed to the reader's bedside.

You heard the sickbays doors open before shoes were slamming against the floor as someone ran towards your biobed.

“Y/N?” Harry asked, his voice hoarse, as if he’d been screaming or crying.

You looked at him tiredly. “Hey . . .”

He swallowed thickly, looking at the doctor. “How is she/he?”

“Perfectly fine,” the doctor answered. “With my amazing skills as a medic, I was able to repair the damage to her/his frontal lobe as well as the spinal injury she/he endured. She’ll/he'll make a full recovery, though she’ll/he'll need to rest for at least a week.”

Harry nodded slightly. “Can you give us a minute?”

The doctor nodded and grabbed his PADD before leaving to his office.

You reached for Harry’s hand, and he grabbed it tightly. “I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Harry whispered. “When Chakotay called the ship, saying you needed immediate medical attention, I . . . I thought the worst.”

You gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m okay now.”

“But you weren’t,” he said, voice cracking. “I was so damn worried. The doctor wouldn’t let me see you. He said it was hit or miss—that he wasn’t sure if you’d make it. When Doc called me, I…I thought you were dead.”

You frowned, rubbing your thumb across his knuckles. You noticed his pink eyes. “Harry, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

He nodded slightly. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t. You’re my everything, Y/N. If I lost you, I…” His voice started to shake and he trailed off.

“Come here.” You opened your arms, knowing you wouldn’t be able to sit up. Harry bent over and wrapped his arms around your torso carefully. You hugged his neck, pressing your lips against his cheek. “I’m right here, Harry. You haven’t lost me—you won’t lose me, okay? You’re stuck with me.”

He let out a slight chuckle. “There’s no one I’d rather be stuck with.”


	16. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - "Make me up a future."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x reader. Reader is injured and Malcolm tried to comfort them while they fly back to Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the support you've been giving me and this story! Over 400 hits in so few days, I'm in shock. Thank you all. Please remember, kudos and comments also mean a lot!! xx

Malcolm looked over his shoulder at you for what must have been the hundredth time since the shuttle took off from the planet. While on an away mission, you’d been seriously injured, but with Enterprise so far away—keeping a scheduled meeting with a new species—Malcolm had to try and help you with the little supplies and medical knowledge he had.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

You sucked in a breath, leaning your head back on the small bench in the back of the shuttle. “Oh, just lovely.”

He set the shuttle on auto pilot and went to you. He crouched down, inspecting the wound in your side. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. If I hadn’t left you to talk to their leader… maybe you wouldn’t be this way.”

“It’s not your fault,” you told him sternly.

“I just…” He sighed heavily and took your hand in his. “I wish I could’ve helped you more. Prevented the attack somehow.”

You squeezed his hand gently. “Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours… make me up a future.”

Malcolm sucked in a breath, knowing full well that you were right. The wound was severe. The base of your spine had been infected with some sort of alien bacteria which paralyzed the nerves it touched. Now, you couldn’t feel your legs. If you didn’t get back to Enterprise soon, the bacteria would spread and you could become brain dead.

“If—when you get better, I’m going to treat you like a princess,” he promised. “I’ll ask the captain to give me some time off to take care of you.”

You managed a weak smile. “I like the sound of that.”

He rubbed his thumb across your knuckles, sniffing as tears welled in his eyes. “You and I will spend the day snuggled up in bed, kissing every so often. Chef will make you your favourite meal.”

You nodded, smiling wider. “What about after I get better? Once I’m all recovered. Tell me what will happen then.”

Malcolm swiped his tongue across his dry lips. “After some time, I’ll propose. We’ll have a wedding on Enterprise with all of our friends there to see it. A few years later, if you want, we could start a family. Raise our children on the ship, and teach them about the different fields of study on board.”

You shut your eyes, feeling drowsy. “That sounds amazing, Malcolm. I’d really love that.”

He gripped your hand. “Don’t fall asleep, please. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” you told him softly. “I’m going to live to see that future.”

He swallowed thickly, kissing your forehead with trembling lips. “Promise?”

You nodded slowly, opening your eyes to make eye contact with him. “I promise.”


	17. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. Morning after being intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This imagine is a little more mature than others. There’s no actual smut, but it is implied.

You rolled onto your stomach, sighing as you felt an arm snake around your waist. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?” a raspy voice asked in your ear.

You smiled and opened your eyes to look at Jon. “I did. Did you?”

He nodded and pulled you closer. “Mhm.” He kissed your lips softly.

“By how loudly you were screaming my name, I hope you enjoyed yourself,” you teased.

Jon chuckled. “I wasn’t that loud.”

You raised your eyebrows and smirked at him. “Jon, I’m pretty sure the entire ship heard you last night.”

He laughed again. “Oh please, I wasn’t that loud.”

“Sure you weren’t.” You kissed his lips softly.

He ran his hand up and down your bare back, tracing patterns across it with the tip of his fingers. “Neither of us have duty for another few hours.”

“Where are you going with this?” you asked, smiling as you already knew the answer.

He kissed the corner of your mouth. “I think you know.”

“Do I?” you mumbled.

“Mm.” He climbed on top of you, kissing your jaw. “You do.”

“Tell me what you mean,” you murmured, reaching up to trace a hickey you gave him last night.

Jon grinded his hips down against you and you grunted. He smiled, kissing your neck slowly. You tilted your head back, exposing more skin for his wet lips to kiss.

He moved his mouth up near your ear and whispered, “Why don’t I show you, instead?”


	18. Voyager. Being Friends With Harry and Tom Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is very close friends with Harry and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this, but thank you guys so much for the support!!

Going on crazy holodeck adventures with the two of them, including Captain Proton

Comforting Tom when he and B’Elanna fight

Always setting Harry up on dates with other crewmen, then teasing him about it afterwards

Both of them getting worried when you go on a potentially dangerous mission, and asking you to call in as much as

When eating with them, always joking around and laughing loudly, causing others to look at the three of you strangely

Helping Tom make adjustments to the Delta Flyer and going on test flights with him

Encouraging Harry to practice his clarinet and sometimes even mocking his mother by saying, “Practice, Harry, practice.”

Always going to the recitals Harry and the other musicians put on; clapping and cheering the loudest which makes Harry blush

Always lecturing Harry and Tom when they enter sickbay with small injuries

“Tell me again, how did you get that black eye?”

“Um, you see, Harry and I were on the holodeck playing Captain Proton with the safety protocols off…”

“Oh my god, you guys are so stupid sometimes.”

Going to them for comfort and advice whenever you need it, and knowing that they will always have your back and you will always have theirs


	19. Voyager. Chakotay - Near Death Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay x reader. Reader is badly injured and Chakotay lets his true feelings slip out.

Chakotay’s eyes looked worriedly at the wound you received from a rough landing. During the landing, a broken piece of shuttle hull had wedged itself into your side. Chakotay bit down on his lip, looking at the piece of hull that stuck out from your skin. Blood was seeping through your uniform, leaking from the edges of the wound.

“Take it out,” you begged, leaning your head back against the floor of the shuttle. “Please.”

“You could bleed out, Y/N,” he said slowly. “I don’t know if I can take it out. It…it looks like it’s in there pretty deep. If I take it out and can’t stop the bleeding…”

You sucked in a shaky breath. “It hurts. It hurts so bad. Please, Chakotay, take it out.”

He rummaged through the medkit. “I have the tools to stop the bleeding, I just don’t know if it’s possible.”

“Please,” you whispered.

“Y/N, if I take it out, and can’t stop the bleeding.” He paused and swallowed thickly. “I…I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

“If you leave it in, it could get infected,” you argued weakly, knowing full well that the shuttle hull was nearly as clean as the tools in sickbay. 

Chakotay gave you a look. “I can’t afford to lose you.”

“You won’t,” you told him firmly. “I don’t plan on dying.” You winced. “Please, take it out.”

He inspected the wound closely before taking in a deep breath. “All right. I’ll take it out, but you have to promise me not to die.”

You offered him a small smile, though you knew it wasn’t very convincing. “I promise.”

He nodded and offered you his hand. “This will hurt.”

“It all ready hurts,” you said, though you took his hand.

He took the piece of hull in his other hand. He squeezed your hand as he pulled the hull out of you. You screamed loudly, gripping Chakotay’s hand tightly. He worked quickly to close the wound, watching anxiously as blood spilled out of it.

“You’re going to be okay,” he whispered. “You’ll be fine.”

You grunted, feeling your eyes shut. All of your energy suddenly left you, and you felt your mind grow heavy and clouded.

“No,” Chakotay exclaimed. “No, Y/N, stay with me.”

“I’m just shutting my eyes,” you muttered.

“No, dammit, don’t die on me!”

You groaned quietly, feeling his hands the medical tools work at your wound.

“You can’t die,” he said so softly, you almost didn’t hear him. “I love you, dammit. You can’t die on me. You can’t. You promised.”

You tried to speak, but blacked out before anything could leave your mouth.

—

Your eyelids started to flutter open, and you felt a warm hand place itself onto your shoulder instantly. “Y/N? Can you hear me?”

“Mm.” You slowly forced your heavy eyelids to open. You looked up to see Chakotay hovering over you, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Y/N?” he asked, voice hoarse. “Are you okay?”

You nodded slightly. “I think so. What happened?”

“You passed out,” he told you, helping you sit up slightly and lean against the wall of the shuttle. “Either from blood loss or the pain. I gave you a hypospray to help with the pain, but you might still feel stiff and groggy for a bit.”

“Thank you,” you said softly.

“How do you feel?”

“As good as I can,” you answered truthfully.

He nodded slowly. “Thank God. I was so worried.”

You smiled slightly. “Told you I wouldn’t die.”

Chakotay laughed breathlessly. “You did.”

“I promised.” You looked him in the eye and bit your lip. “Oh, and Chakotay?”

“Yes? Do you need anything?” He put his hand on your arm.

You shook your head. “No, I was just going to say that I love you, too.”


	20. TNG. You Tell Tasha and Deanna About Your Feelings For Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is friends with Deanna and Tasha and goes to them for advice.

As Deanna poured the wine into three glasses, Tasha looked at you with a broad smile. “So, what did you want to talk to us about?”

You bit your lip. “Um, well, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.”

Deanna smiled softly. “I can sense that it isn’t anything bad, but you’re still nervous to tell us.”

You laughed lightly. “Never try to hide anything from an empath.”

She handed you a glass of wine. “There’s no need to be nervous, Y/N. We’re your friends. You can tell us anything.”

“Okay,” you said, glancing at Tasha. “Please don’t be mad.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Why would I be mad?”

“I like Data,” you rushed out, looking down at your glass.

Deanna smiled. “That’s wonderful.”

“It is?” you asked.

She nodded and sipped her wine. “It’s about time you found someone. You’ve been complaining about being single for ages.”

You smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Why would I be mad?” Tasha asked again.

You met her gaze. “I know you two…have history from when you were delirious from that weird virus.”

She smiled, shaking her head. “Y/N, I’m over it. It was a one-time thing. I don’t have romantic feelings for him anymore, just that of friendship.”

“Oh.” You bit your lip, trying to hide the smile that was forming. “What should I do, now?”

“Tell him how you feel,” Deanna suggested.

“But, he doesn’t like me that way. He doesn’t like anyone that way.” You frowned. “Why did I have to fall for the one member of the crew who doesn’t have feelings?”

Tasha snorted back a light laugh. “When he and I…were together, it certainly felt like he had feelings. I think he has them just doesn’t realize it. He definitely cares for you, Y/N. Anyone can tell by the way he acts around you. Always so protective near you.”

You blushed. “Really?”

Deanna put her hand on your knee and smiled. “I may not be able to sense what he’s feeling, but I do know that Tasha’s right. I can tell how much he cares for you just by looking at him. You should tell him how you feel, and what you want out of a relationship with him. Since he doesn’t have experience with it, you’ll have to tell him what it’s like.”

“But,” Tasha added, “I bet he’d love to learn what relationships are like if he learned from you.”


	21. Voyager. Icheb - You're Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icheb x reader. Reader is a young human Voyager rescued, and Icheb takes it upon himself to get the reader to open up.

You sipped your tea as your eyes scanned over the PADD which contained your current lesson. After Voyager had found an old Earth vessel stranded on a planet, they rescued you and welcomed you onto the ship. Being shy to begin with, you hadn’t been able to really open up to anyone on the ship yet. It was hard to make friends when A) you didn’t know anybody, and B) you were younger than all of the crew, except for Naomi Wildman and the borg children. The only person that really took it upon themselves to talk to you regularly was Neelix, but that was because he adored children and was the ship’s morale officer.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice asked you.

You reluctantly looked up, seeing Icheb standing a mere two feet from you. “Uh, no, it’s not.”

He frowned slightly. “Mind if I sit with you?”

You shook your head and motioned towards the chair. You put the PADD down to make yourself seem more open and sociable.

He sat and looked at your PADD. “What are you reading?”

“An assignment Commander Chakotay gave me. It’s about the physics of a star ship.”

He nodded. “I quite enjoyed that topic. If you wish, I could help you with it.”

You smiled shyly. “Thanks. I’ll let you know if I need any help.”

Icheb was silent for a few moments, then said, “I can leave if I’m distracting you from your studies.”

“No, I don’t mind,” you said, blushing. “I could use the company. To be honest, it’s been kind of lonely being one of the only people my age on the whole ship.”

“That’s understandable. When I first came on board, I had the other children to keep me company. Seven of Nine was also a big help.”

You nodded, feeling yourself growing a bit more comfortable around him. It was nice to talk to him. “That must have been even harder for you.”

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

“Well … you were borg,” you said, then quickly added, “Sorry. You probably don’t want to talk about that stuff.”

Icheb shook his head. “It doesn’t bother me discussing my past. But, you might be right I was used to being with others every second of every day.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you sitting here?” you asked softly. “I’m not really the most approachable person.”

“I know,” he said. “That’s why I came over. Seven of Nine told me I should try to talk to you since you tend to keep to yourself. She said it would be a good idea for me to make another friend, and for you to make one.”

“Oh.” You bit your lip. Of course he was only there because Seven of Nine had sort of ordered him to be.

“And I … I think you’re cute,” he said slowly, looking down at the table.

Your cheeks burned and you looked up at him. You then realized that he too was shy, or just awkward due to his past. You smiled. “Thank you. That’s very sweet of you to say. You’re not too bad, either.”

He met your gaze, smiling slightly. “If you’d like, we could hang out again sometime. Maybe … maybe on the holodeck or something?”

Your smile widened. “I’d love that.”

Icheb said, “I’m glad I sat here with you.”

“I am, too.”


	22. Enterprise. Being Friends With Trip Tucker Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip x reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for so many hits on this. If you're enjoying these, please consider leaving either kudos and/or comments! xx

You being an engineer and always working together on projects or assignments. He'd also recommend you to the captain for assignments or away missions frequently, which really showed his confidence and trust in you

Him always offering to help you with your work when you struggle with a task; you declining; him persisting; you giving into his puppy eyes because who can resist those?

The two of you going to move nights together, sharing popcorn and making jokes the entire time which’ll make others shush you

Him being pretty protective over you because he doesn’t want anything to happen to the people he cares about. He'd always be asking how you were and if there was anything you wanted to talk about. If someone upset you, he'd go straight to them and sort it all out

Whenever either of you are on a mission without the other, you'd be very nervous the entire time and constantly ask the bridge for updates

You going to him when you’re having a rough day; him cheering you up with goofy anecdotes from his childhood or with silly jokes and stories he makes up

You scolding him when he gets injured and forcing him to do to sickbay even if it’s just a stubbed toe

Him trying to set you up with other members of the crew and always ends up embarrassing you

You getting revenge by telling random female crew members that he likes them and wants to have dinner with them, and because he's such a gentleman he would go to the dinners and make small talk with the women

You helping him through the Zindi attack, always being there to comfort him whenever he needs it

Him not being sentimental very often but when he is, it’s extreme: “Y/N, y;know you’re one of my best friends. You always know when I’m feelin’ blue, and y’always know how to cheer me up. I can come to ya for a laugh no matter what the time or mood. And you’re one of the only people I trust with my life. Thank you for stickin’ by me.”


	23. AOS. Leonard "Bones" McCoy - "Have you lost your damn mind?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard x reader. Reader shows up to Leonard's quarters in the middle of the night.

When Leonard answered the door to his quarters, he had clearly just rolled out of bed; his hair was a mess, his eyes were half asleep, and his clothes were wrinkles. “Y/N?” he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Hey,” you said as you let yourself in.

“Yeah, sure, come in,” he mumbled as the door shut behind you.

“I couldn’t sleep,” you admitted, taking a seat on his bed.

Leonard rubbed his face. “So you came here? Y/N, I mean this in the nicest way possible, have you lost your damn mind?! I thought we wanted to keep our relationship private for a while. You coming to my quarters in the middle of the night is kind of an obvious sign that we’re together.”

You frowned and patted the spot next to you. “I know…I’m sorry.”

He sighed, taking a seat. “It’s fine, darlin’. Now, why couldn’t you sleep?” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

You leaned your head against his shoulder. “I missed you. I kept thinking of that away mission you and I went on where we got to sleep next to each other for a few days. I wanted to feel that way again.”

He huffed in soft laughter. “I miss that, too. But you can’t just show up at my door whenever you’re lonely, darlin’. Not if we want this relationship to be secret.”

You lifted your head to look at him. “Do you want to keep it a secret, still?”

He shrugged slowly. “I don’t know. Do you?”

“I don’t know,” you said. “Maybe not. I mean, it’d be nice to hold your hand in public and be seen together by the members of the crew. I know you’re technically a senior officer and some might think it’s inappropriate, but I don’t really care anymore.”

Leonard smiled and pecked your lips. “Okay. Starting tomorrow—well, technically today since it’s three in the morning, we’ll start to show the ship we’re together. But, for now, what do you say we recreate that away mission and get some sleep?”

You lay down in his bed and smiled. “Only if you cuddle me.”

He smirked, lying next to you. He wrapped his arm around your torso and kissed your cheek. “Deal.”


	24. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - "Oh my god. You're in love with them!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x Trip (friends). Trip teases Malcolm about his crush on the reader.

Malcolm stared at you from across the messhall, watching as you bit your lip and read your book with your coffee steaming on the table before you.

Trip sat next to Malcolm, smirking at him. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Hm?” Malcolm frowned, quickly averting his eyes from you.

Trip raised his eyebrows as he smiled. “You looked lost in thought. Either that, or you’re making googly eyes at Y/N. Y’know, it’s funny this is like the hundredth time I’ve caught you staring at them. I know you’re friends, but jeez, y’never look at me that way.”

Malcolm coughed and sipped his tea, saying nothing.

“Oh my god,” Trip said. “You’re in love with them!”

“Would you keep your voice down?” Malcom hissed, his cheeks turning pink.

Trip grinned. “Have you told them?”

“No,” he replied. “I can’t. Y/N doesn’t see me that way. I don’t think.”

Trip clapped him on the shoulder. “Go tell ‘em how ya feel. If you don’t, I will.”

That made Malcom glare at him, hard. Trip simply laughed.

“I can’t tell them,” Malcolm said sternly. “If I do, it’ll ruin our friendship.”

“And if you don’t, that’s all that will ever happen between you two. A friendship. Don’t you want someone more?” Trip urged, nudging Malcom several times in the side with his elbow. “I know ya do. Y’want ‘em.”

By now, Malcolm’s cheeks were bright red. He frowned. “Fine. Fine, I’ll try to bring up the topic only if you stop pestering me about it.”

Trip grinned, clearly satisfied with himself. “Go ahead, then.”

Malcolm sighed and slowly made his way to you, trying to think of what to say when he reaches you.

You spotted him and smiled. “Hey. What’s up?”

He swallowed. “Um. Is uh, is this seat taken? I … I have something to tell you.”


	25. Enterprise. Trip Tucker - You're Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip x reader. Reader is very shy and Trip tries to get them to spend time with him.

You saw Trip approach your work station out of the corner of your eye and almost groaned out loud. For the past week or so, Trip had been trying to get you to hang out with him, but you always made up an excuse as to why you couldn’t: you had to work late, needed to finish a report, wanted to go to sleep early, was having dinner with a friend. Almost none of the excuses you told him were true, you were just too nervous to spend time with him one-on-one. Sure, you two had worked on assignments together before, but hanging out outside of work? Made you want to run and hide.

“Hey, Y/N,” Trip drawled. “You free for dinner tonight?”

You bit down on your lip, keeping your eyes focused on the readings in front of you. “I don’t know. I might have to—”

“Work late?” he asked.

With a slight frown, you nodded.

“No offense, but there’s no way you can expect me to believe that you’re all ways working late,” he said gently. “Are you avoiding me?”

You shook your head. “No. I’m just busy.”

“Y/N, please have dinner with me? It will be fun, I promise.”

You glanced at him. “I don’t know…”

He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against your station. “I’ve seen y’around the ship, and noticed you don’t often hang out with people.”

You didn’t know what to say to that, so you just shrugged.

“You’re quite shy, aren’t you?” he asked, tone soft.

“I guess,” you replied reluctantly. “And socially awkward.”

Trip chuckled quietly. “Even the shyest and most socially awkward people need friends.”

Again, you shrugged.

“Why don’t we go to the next movie night together?” he suggested, smiling at you. “I’ll even let you share my popcorn. I'll be the perfect gentleman.”

“Maybe,” you told him. The idea did tempt you.

“Or, we could have dinner together. Maybe even eat with Travis and Malcolm if it’ll make you less awkward.”

When you looked at him, you saw kind eyes and a warm welcoming smile. You then realized he was genuinely wanting to spend time with you. He truly wanted to become closer to you. You smiled shyly, then. “Okay. The four of us can eat together the day of the next movie, then you and I can go to movie night together.”

Trip’s smile widened. “Can’t wait.”

You nodded, hoping he could tell that you couldn’t wait either. Truthfully, you weren’t used to people making the first move with you, considering how quiet and reserved you always were. But, you were very happy that Trip made the effort to try and become your friend. Now, you only hoped that movie night would arrive soon.


	26. AOS. Jim Kirk - "I can't explain it right now, but I need you to trust me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim x reader. Jim pisses off some aliens (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's almost 1000 hits on this story! Thank you all so so much! Remember, if you like my writing, please leave kudos and/or comments. If you have any requests, you can send them through my tumblr starfleetimagines.

You were woken by someone shaking your shoulders. You groaned, opening your eyes to see Jim hovering over you. “What do you want?” you mumbled.

“We have to go,” he said urgently. “Now.”

“What? Why?” You pushed yourself into a seated position and frowned at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.” He gripped your hand and pulled you to your feet.

“I trust you,” you told him, trying to shake the feeling of sleep from your system. You felt abnormally tired and weak, like you’d just ran a marathon. “Did something happen? Are we in danger? Jim, what happened?”

Jim pulled you out of your quarters, and you realized the halls were empty. Red alert was on, the red lights flashing throughout the hallway.

“What’s going on?” you asked nervously. “Jim, what the hell did you do?”

“It’s complicated,” he replied slowly. “Let’s just say I pissed off some bad people.”

You groaned. “Again? Really?”

He gave you a look. “Yeah, yeah. Lecture me later, okay? Right now we need to leave. It’s not safe on here right now. They know this ship. We fought them off, but they’ll be back and they’ll bring reinforcements. We have to wait until more Starfleet ships can get here.”

“Where are we going?”

He brought you to the shuttle bay where one shuttle remained. “There’s a small planet close by. The elements in the atmosphere will mask our bio-signs. The rest of the crew are all ready down.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Why wasn’t I woken sooner?”

Jim shook his head slowly and opened the door to the shuttle. “A dangerous gas was released in your quarters, it made you stay unconscious. No one could go in until it was taken out.”

You sucked in a slow breath. “Only my quarters?”

He lead you onto the shuttle and shut the door behind you two. You then realized Bones was inside.

“Took you long enough,” the doctor grumbled.

Jim ignored him. “The people I pissed off knew I care about you a great deal. They wanted to prove how powerful they were by doing that. Bones says if you weren’t all ready sleeping, the gas could have killed you.”

As Bones flew the shuttle out of the ship, you sat on the bench and tried to process it all. “So, my heavy sleeping actually saved my life.”

Despite the circumstances, Jim smiled as he took a seat next to you. “Thank God you’re a heavy sleeper.” He pressed his lips to your temple and sighed slowly, finally able to be calm now that he knew you were okay.


	27. Voyager. Being Harry Kim's twin would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry x sibling!reader.

You two being so close that you could practically read each other’s minds

Him being so damn protective of you because you’re the only family member he thinks he’s ever going to see again

Him getting mad at Tom when he tries to flirt with you

You trying to hook Harry up with other members of the crew, resulting in him being all awkward and shy around them

You being forced to go to the holodeck to play Captain Proton with him and Tom; sometimes being Captain Proton’s love interest which really irks Harry

You being so nervous when he goes on away missions without you, and vice versa Janeway starting to put you two on missions and teams together because of how worried you two get when you’re apart

Harry always protecting you and ready to jump to your defense when need be

Having dinner with each other nearly every day. Sometimes in the messhall, but mostly in your quarters

Always encouraging him to practice the clarinet and going to every single recital he has

Him insisting you go to sickbay or take the day off at the slightest sign of an illness or injury: “Y/N, you should really see the doc about that. It could get infected.” “Harry, we’re on a spaceship. How could it get infected? There’s no bacteria or anything.” “It could happen…” “Besides, it’s a damn papercut. I’m fine.” “Please, just go get it checked out?” “Fine. If it’ll make you stop worrying, I’ll go once my shift ends.” “Why not now? “ …Or I could go now.”

Spending most of your off hours together

You being very close with Tom and B'Elanna 

You and Harry comforting each other whenever the other needs it

 


	28. TNG. Worf - "You did this for me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worf x reader. Worf prepares a romantic dinner for the two of them.

You entered Worf’s quarters after he said for you to enter and your eyes widened at the sight before you. The Lieutenant had set up his table with flowers in the middle, a lit candle to the side, and a steaming dinner on each plate. When he asked you to go to his quarters after your shift, you figured he wanted to hook up. Being Klingon meant that he wasn’t all that in to typical relationship things, and mostly wanted the intimacy part of it. You never imagined him doing this for you, even though you two had been dating for quite some time. Worf met your gaze, a smile forming on his face.

“You did this for me?” you asked, shocked. You moved closer to him, feeling your heart swell with joy. “I didn’t think Klingons were very romantic.”

“We can be,” he told you softly. “If we find the right person. However, the Klingon definition of romance is… different than humans’. We wouldn’t normally do this sort of thing. But you deserve it.”

You smiled widely and took Worf’s hands in yours, moving yourself so close you were nearly leaning against his chest. “Thank you so much, Worf. You didn’t have to do this…”

“I wanted to. You have been very stressed lately. And I know how humans enjoy romantic dinners with their partners.” He gave your hands a squeeze. "I wanted to... test out human romance and see how you liked it."

You leaned up and kissed him softly. “I love it. I can’t believe you did this for me. Thank you so much.”

He nodded. “I figured if I’m going to be with a human, I should start to try human customs. I’ve never been with a human before, so I know it might sometimes be difficult to be with me, when you crave romance, and I don’t know how to provide it.”

You stopped him from speaking more by kissing the corner of his lips. “Worf, you provide me with lots of romance. You may not realize it, but it’s not always big gestures like flowers and dinner. Sometimes it’s the way you look and smile at me in the halls, or the way you get nervous and anxious when I’m injured. Sometimes it’s the way your hands are gentle against my body even though I know how strong you can be if you let yourself. And, sometimes it’s just spending the evening with each other, doing whatever the hell we want.”

Worf smiled and nodded slightly. “I guess I did not realize that. I still have some things to learn about human romance.”

You grinned at him and leaned your head against his broad chest. “I’m happy to teach you.”


	29. TNG. Data - Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader. Data experiments using pet names with his s/o.

The door to your quarters chimed, waking you from your short nap. You sighed and pushed yourself into a seated position. “Come in.”

The door opened, and Data stepped inside, eyes moving around the room until they landed on you. “Y/N, did I wake you?”

“Yes,” you answered. “But, I don’t mind.”

“I can come back later, if now is an inconvenience.”

You shook your head, pushing the blankets off of you and standing. “Stay.”

He dipped his head in a nod before making his way over to you. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that we’re back on board,” you told him. “Being on that sun-soaked planet for three days really tires you out.” You paused, a smile forming. “Well, it tires you out if you’re human.”

“Lieutenant Worf accompanied us on the planet, and he too—”

You cut him off with a laugh. “I meant if you’re not an android.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “I see.”

You smiled and took his head, bringing him to your small couch. “Sometimes I forget how I have to speak so literally around you.”

“You do not have to, though it helps me to understand better.”

You sat on the couch. “Well, would you understand what I mean if I pat the spot next to me?”

He sat, saying, “Indeed. You wish for me to sit with you, do you not?”

You grinned, leaning against his side. “I do. I love cuddling with you like this, Data.”

“I also enjoy our intimate times together.”

“For an android, you’re a very good cuddle buddy.”

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and rubbed your bicep gently. “I am equipped to preform any intimate procedure. And, I do truly enjoy when we do this.”

“I know intimacy is sometimes awkward for you,” you said, resting your head against his shoulder. “But I really appreciate you trying new things with me to be more couple-like.”

Data was quiet for a minute or two, seeming to be lost in thought. Then, he spoke up. “Which do you prefer? Babe, or baby?”

Startled, you leaned back and stared at him. “What?”

“Which name would you prefer me to call you?” he asked.

“I thought you preferred calling me Y/N,” you said quizzically.

Data merely shrugged. “I know most couples have pet names for one another. I thought it might make you happier if I had one for you.”

You smiled softly. “I’m happy either way, Data.”

He nodded. “Babe. Hm. Baby. Babe…bay-be.”

You giggled at him. “If you want to give me a pet name, I’d be perfectly find with that. But don’t feel like you have to.”

“I want to,” he told you truthfully. “It will help me feel more human…babe.”

With a smile, you kissed his cheek softly. “I could get used to this.”


	30. Enterprise. Trip Tucker - Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip x reader. Reader goes to Trip's quarters when unable to sleep.

You shifted your weight from foot to foot as you waited for Trip to answer his door. You knew he was asleep; it was nearly two in the morning.

After a few minutes of waiting and ringing the chime again, the door finally opened. Trip looked at you with tired, half-open eyes. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. He squinted slightly, then his expression became concerned. “Y/N? What’re y’doin’ here?”

“Can I come in?” you asked sheepishly. “I couldn’t sleep.”

A smile spread across his face and he nodded, standing aside to let you enter.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” you mumbled as you stepped in, the door shutting behind you.

“Nah, don’t be sorry.” Trip went to his bed and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to him. “I always love visits from you. Even if it’s the middle of the night.”

You took a seat next to him and smiled softly. “So, you don’t mind if I stay until our shifts tomorrow?”

He shook his head, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Mind? Why would I mind my favourite person spendin’ the night with me?”

You shrugged. Trip swung his legs around and lay down, pulling you with him. You curled up against him, draping your arm across his torso and letting your head fall onto his shoulder. He rubbed your shoulder softly as he pulled the blankets over you two.

“So,” he said after a few silent moments. “Why can’t ya sleep?”

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “I guess I’m just stressed from working so much.”

“I can talk to the cap’n for ya, ask if he could give you less shifts or somethin’.”

You shook your head. “No, thank you, but that’s not fair to the rest of the crew.”

Trip shrugged slowly. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. ‘Specially if I ask him.”

“I don’t know. I’ll be fine. Just need to relax more often.” You lifted your head to look at him, smiling as you made eye contact. “You could help me relax.”

A mischievous smirk appeared on Trip’s face. “Yeah?”

You nodded and kissed the corner of his lips. “Mhm. I should come by here more often. Being with you is very relaxing.”

He grinned. “Well, I certainly won’t complain if you drop by more often. I really do enjoy spendin’ time alone with you, babe.”

“Me too.” You put your head back down and sighed. “You know, I think you’re another reason I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me?” he asked with a chuckle.

You nodded. “Mhm. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how we barely saw each other all day. I missed you, Trip. And we haven’t spent the night together in a while. I missed sleeping with your arms around me.”

Trip’s lips were pressed against your temple by the time you finished speaking. You could feel him smiling through the kiss. “Y’know, there’s a simple solution to that issue.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm. We should spend more nights together,” he said, voice getting slow. You could tell he was starting to fall back to sleep. “Maybe even spend every night together.”

“Ever night?” you asked, shutting your eyes. Being with Trip let your mind relax, thus resulting in your tiredness catching up to you. “Like…we’d have the same quarters?”

Trip nodded slightly. “I can talk to the cap’n about it. We could live here, or in yours…or switch with someone to a bigger room.”

“I like your room,” you told him, excitement bubbling within you at the idea of living with Trip. “We might need to get a bigger bed, though.”

“Hmm. I can do that.”

You smiled. “You know something?”

“Hm?”

“I love that idea.”

“Hm, so do I.”

“You know something else?”

“Hm?”

You gave his torso a small squeeze. “I love you, as well.”

He huffed softly in laughter. “Love you too, Y/N. G’night.”

“Night,” you murmured, “future roomie.”


	31. Voyager. Being Shy Around The Doctor Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMH x reader. Reader is shy and The Doctor has a crush on them.

Him trying to initiate conversation with you all the time. And, knowing the doctor, it’d be him rambling about himself and/or his job

You listening closely to what he says, though not really saying much back. Instead, it’d be you smiling politely and nodding to encourage him to continue

Him inviting you to visit the holodeck with him and, after declining him several times (due to being nervous), you finally give in and meet him in the holodeck after your shift

Him creating a special program the two of you; a quiet forest or beach where it’d just be the two of you

Him trying to encourage you to talk to him more, asking you questions about your life and yourself to try and get to know you better

You giving him short answers at first, but after a while you’d open up and tell him some more details

Going to the holodeck with him at least once a week where you’d go to your quiet program and just talk with one another

Tom asking the doctor about you all the time; prying answers out of you. Him teasing the doctor about how he has an obvious crush on you which the doctor would brush off, though it’s totally true

Tom asking you about it one day when you visit sickbay, resulting in you getting very flustered and embarrassed.

The doctor defending you and shooing Tom away: “I’m so sorry, Y/N. Ignore him, he’s just being immature.”

“No, it’s okay, Doc. Just um. . .I’m not really used to people asking me stuff like that.”

“That’s understandable. Just know that you shouldn’t listen to what he says—”

“Oh. So you don’t like me that way?”

“What? No! I-I mean I do, but um I know you probably don’t like me that way.”

“I do...”

“You do? Well…then, why don’t we go to the holodeck after your shift today? I’ll bring a picnic. It can be our first official date."

"I would really like that."

 


	32. TNG/Voyager. Q Loving You Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q x reader. Q likes to pop on board to visit the reader.

Him always popping in on you—just randomly appears in your quarters or at your work station, scaring the shit out of you

You always getting very flustered and embarrassed when he appears at an awkward time, like when you’re showering or changing

Him being super nonchalant about it, “Oh come now, Y/N, it’s just a human body. I’ve seen worse. Have you ever seen a naked and angry Klingon? Not a pretty sight.”

The captain getting very angry at Q, lecturing and yelling at him for disrupting the order on the ship and for bothering you, even though you secretly like the attention he gives you

Q giving you your favourite things; flowers, books, puppies, chocolate, paintings, etc.

You reluctantly refusing his lovely gifts because of strict orders from the captain, “Don’t encourage him or he’ll continue to show up.”

Him getting very offended when other members of the crew get angry at him for showing him. He’d be very confused and be like, “I’m only trying to please Y/N. Is that so wrong? I don’t see any of you giving her such lovely things and compliments. What’s so wrong with love?”

You being so embarrassed when he makes big signs of affection in front of the crew. You’d try to excuse yourself and leave but somehow, he’d always manage to follow and embarrass you even more

“Q, please stop showing up and making a big scene while I’m duty. If you’re going to visit me, do it during my off hours.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Y/N? How can I show the rest of your crew how much I love you if I only show up when you’re alone in your quarters?”

“You can’t. I don’t like it when you do that. I get lectured by the captain, and the other officers think I’m crazy for accepting your affection. Just…for now, visit me during my free time when I’m alone, okay?”

“That hardly seems fair to me. I only want to make you happy.”

“You do, and you can, but when we’re alone. Please.”

“Fine. If our love must be confined to the walls of your quarters, so be it. I’ll shower you with affection in private. But, don’t think I won’t stop showing up while you’re on duty.”

“Q!”

“Oh, worry not, I won’t show any affection. I only wish to visit and see how you’re doing. It’s a compromise. I don’t show affection in front of the others, but I’ll still visit time to time. Deal?”

“Fine. But, you have to deal with the captain’s anger.”


	33. TNG. Data - "You never told me you had a fucking twin!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader. After meeting Lore, the reader and Data have a discussion.

You folded your arms over your chest as Data sat quietly in your quarters. You paced before him, trying to figure out what to say.

“Y/N, I am sorry for any distress Lore caused you,” he said.

You sighed heavily. “No. Don’t be sorry, Data. This isn’t your fault.”

“Then why do you seem…upset?”

“Because you never told me you had a fucking twin.”

Data quirked his head to the side. “Fascinating. Does using that word help you feel more calm?”

“What?” you asked, caught off guard.

“Fucking,” he stated. “I noticed that you tend to use that word or variations of it when you are angered or bothered by something.”

You huffed out a brief laugh. “Yeah, I guess it does help me express my emotions sometimes.”

“Fascinating,” he repeated. “But, to acknowledge your statement, technically Lore is not my twin, but rather a different copy of me and my programming.”

You held up your hand to cut him off. “Look, this is just…a bit unsettling, you know? What if there are more androids out there like Lore? What if they find you some day? Or what if Lore is reactivated somehow?”

Data held out his hand to you, knowing that by taking it it’d calm you down. “It is nearly impossible that Lore will ever function again. And as for other androids, the likelihood of that happening is minuscule. I am unique. As far as we know, I am the only android this advanced—other than Lore, of course. But, as I said, it is nearly impossible that Lore will ever function again.”

You smiled slightly. “You certainly are unique, Data. I’m sorry for being so riled up. It’s just that what Lore said and did…”

“You do know that I will always protect you, do you not?” He pulled you onto the couch next to him and put his hand on your thigh. “I will always help you when you need me, Y/N. Nobody, not even Lore, will hurt you so long as I am here, do you understand?”

Your smile widened. “Yes, I understand. Thank you, Data.”


	34. TNG. Jean-Luc Picard flirting with you would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc x reader. Jean-Luc has feelings for the reader but isn't quite sure how to go about those feelings.

Him being really awkward when flirting; stumbling over his words and stuttering every few sentences

Him getting really frustrated because he’s so confident on the bridge but when he’s around you his knees turn to jelly and his tongue gets tied

You always having to stifle your giggles when he stutters because you find it so damn cute

You blushing when he compliments you – even though it took him a few tries to get the compliment right

Him always being cautious when flirting since he’s the captain and he doesn’t want to seem unprofessional.

Only flirting on off hours and when there’s not many people around

Him being super sweet and kind to you, and always trying to make you smile

Because he’s always too focused on the crew to worry about himself you always make sure to ask him how he’s doing

Him being very humbled when you ask about him, then he gets all flustered because he doesn’t usually talk about himself so he doesn’t quite know what to say

You talking to your friends on the ship about it, though not revealing that it's the Captain in respect for his privacy

Riker would start catching on after seeing Jean-Luc stumbling over his words around you, always praising your work, and requesting for your help on assignments and away missions. Riker wouldn't say anything to Jean-Luc around others, but he might bring it up when the two of them are alone, and he would definitely talk to you about it, wanting all of the juicy details

When Jean-Luc tries to ask you on a date he'd be pretty awkward and shy because he'd be worried of you turning him down

“Y/N, if you’re um, not busy—or if you’re not on duty later—maybe you and I could uh…”

“Yes?” “We could eat…together...”

“Alone?”

“If you want to. If you don’t we could go to Ten Forward. Or, I could ask Commander Riker what holodeck programs he’s played recently… if you like the holodeck…”

“I’d love to go to the holodeck with you, Captain. What time?”

“Oh, um, twenty-one hundred hours? If that works for you. And please, call me Jean-Luc.”

“That’d be perfect, Jean-Luc.”


	35. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - "You make me feel like I'm not good enough."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x reader. Reader feels a little jealous.

“I don’t understand what the problem is, Y/N,” Malcolm said with a frown.

You looked at him, and nearly forgot the entire issue. His expression was so innocent and confused, you couldn’t help but feel guilty for being so upset. But, you reminded yourself that he needed to know what was upsetting you. “You make me feel like I’m not good enough!”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“You just have this way with words when you speak of T’Pol. You speak of her with…almost a lust in your eyes. You even talk about your exes, for crying out loud! And not in a way most people talk about their exes. No, you talk about them like they’re still amazing and that you still have feelings for them! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” you demanded, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “Do you have any idea how pathetic I feel when you do stuff like that?”

“Y/N…” Malcolm licked his lips and tried to think of what to say to make the situation better. “I…I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I didn’t even realize I was doing that.”

You crossed your arms and looked up to the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from falling. “I just don’t understand why you never talk to me or about me that way. Am I really so unimportant and boring to you? Is our relationship even worth it if you constantly think of other people?”

“I don’t think of other people,” he said quickly. “At least, not in the way I think about you. I... I admit that at one point I found T'Pol very attractive, but that's all. I’m very fond of her, yes, but not in that way. I just admire her wisdom and her logical attitude about everything. And as for my exes, when I talk about them I’m just remembering the friendships we had and how they made me feel, but none of them make me feel what you do. Y/N, you make me feel so alive. You make me feel so damn happy all of the time, and I don’t think I could love someone more than I love you. I love you so much, Y/N.”

You forced yourself to make eye contact with him. You bit down on your lip, trying to stop it from trembling. "I love you, too."

Malcolm went to you and took your hands in his. “I am so sorry, my love. I never intended to hurt you. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll stop talking about my exes, and I’ll try not to get too interested with T’Pol and her…Vulcan-y behaviour.”

You shook your head slightly. “That’s not fair to you. I’m sorry for being so irrational and upset. I understand now why you say and act the way you do. I’m sorry, I should’ve spoken to you about this when it first started bothering me.”

He kissed your forehead gently. “It’s my fault. I’m not the best with communication and relationships. I’ll try to get better, though. For you.”

You squeezed his hands. “I’m sorry, Malcolm. I love you so much. I shouldn’t have said the things I did.”

“Shh. Don’t apologize, you have every right to express how you feel. It’s my wrong doing, and I’ll fix it, okay? I promise to never make you feel that way again.”


	36. Voyager. Doctor - "You did this for me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMH x reader. While on an away mission, the team gets captured by a species who hates A.I., so the reader protects The Doctor.

You watched as The Doctor was reactivated in the holding cell you and the rest of the away team were in.

“What happened?” he asked, looking around the cell worriedly.

“We were captured,” Harry said, sitting next to you on the small bench. “We deactivated you, hoping they wouldn’t try and take the emitter. You know how these people feel about technology—if they don’t have it they want it.”

“And?”

You sighed. “And they got pissed.”

The Doctor’s eyes went to you and they widened. “You’re hurt!” He rushed to you, crouching in front of you. “Did they do this to you?”

With a shrug, you said, “Yeah, but I’m fine.”

He scowled. “You’re not fine, Y/N. You have a busted lip and torn clothes with God knows how many bruises under them.”

“Doc, I’m fine. Besides, it was either endure this or watch them take your emitter and possibly destroy your program.”

“You did this for me?” he asked, voice softening. Then, he shouted, “You could have been killed!”

You huffed. “I just saved your life and you’re lecturing me? Gee, some thanks I get.”

You heard Tom stifling his laughter before muttering to Harry, “Why don’t they just kiss all ready?”

The Doctor ignored his comment and started to inspect your wounds. “Thank you, Y/N. I appreciate you risking your safety for me. But, next time please be more careful.”

You nodded, watching his every move. “I will. But, I couldn’t just let them take you! They would have destroyed your program. I can’t lose you.”

He met your gaze, his expression unreadable. He started to lean in and your eyes widened slightly.

“They’re going to kiss,” Tom whispered a bit loudly to Harry.

You blushed, tilting your head to the side as The Doctor’s lips attached onto yours. Harry and Tom both whistled and you flipped them both off before allowing yourself to get lost in the kiss.


	37. TNG.  Being Worf's Friend Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worf x reader.

Him always defending you and your honour, always ready to jump to your rescue if need be

With that being said, his overprotective and Klingon nature causes for some awkward times

Someone flirts with you excessively? Worf shouts at them for “being offensive”

You can’t get the replicator to work? Worf orders Geordi to come and fix it

You hurt yourself? Oh you better hope Doctor Crusher can heal you before Worf finds out or else he’ll be livid

You going to the holodeck with him and doing training programs. Mostly because he says you need to “better your defense and stamina in case you’re ever not with him”

Him going super easy on you on the holodeck to make sure he doesn’t hurt you

And oh boy, if he accidentally hurts you he’d beat himself up about it for a while until you prove to him you’re okay

Him venting and ranting to you about whatever’s bothering him and making him angry—you patiently waiting until he’s calmed down to offer him advice

You learning more about Klingon culture and traditions so you can experience some of the events/holidays with him, or just talk to him about his heritage with ease

People often shipping the two of you because you’re one of the only people he’s that close to

You both denying any romantic or sexual tension and saying you’re just good friends

Riker often teasing you two and trying to set you two up, but you’d just laugh and brush it off Worf would probably get all flustered and awkward, though, which would just make you laugh harder


	38. AOS. Jim Kirk - "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim x reader. Jim asks the reader out.

Jim leaned his shoulder against the frame of the doorway to your quarters. “So, are we still on for tonight?”

You sighed as you continued to fold your clothes. “Jim, I told you ten times; I have a shift until 0200 hours.”

“And I told you, I changed the duty roster. You’re free tonight.” He smiled and stepped into your quarters, letting the door shut. “We’re having dinner in my quarters. Alone.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Is that an order, Captain?”

“If it has to be. And please, call me Jim.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Jim’s eyes glinted with mischievous. “Oh really?”

You nodded, placing a folded shirt into the drawer. “You’ve been asking me to have dinner with you for the past three days; asking at least five times a day. Practically begging me to eat with you. Looking at me like you’re mentally undressing me.”

“Am I really that easy to read?” he asked, smirking.

“Somewhat,” you replied with a shrug. “I’m only noticing because you’ve been practically harassing me for weeks.”

“It isn’t harassment,” Jim said quickly. “You egg me on all the time. You laugh at my jokes, smile and blush at my comments…and you haven’t called security on me.”

You tilted your head to the side and pretended to think about that. “Hm. I suppose I enjoy it.”

“So…?”

“So what?”

“You know what.”

You smiled. “I want to hear you say it again.”

Jim laughed, eyes crinkling. “I’ve only asked you at least a hundred times. You want me to ask again?”

You nodded.

“Fine. Y/N, will you please have dinner with me?”

“And what is this dinner going to be? Just a captain with his fellow officer?” you mused.

“No. It’ll be a date. And a pretty damn good one, too.”

You smiled, cheeks heating up. You looked down at your clothing pile and picked up another shirt. “Well, Jim, looks like you have yourself a date.”


	39. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - "That's almost exactly the opposite of what I meant."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. Reader visits Jon in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crewman mentioned (Crewman Hamilton) is just a made up name for the sake of this piece.
> 
> Also, thank you guys for so many hits and kudos! I really appreciate the support. xx

The door to Jon’s quarters opened before you, revealing a tired and disheveled Captain. “Y/N?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

You smiled sheepishly and took the opportunity to take in his appearance. His hair was a mess, his tank top was wrinkled and he was only wearing boxers on his lower half. You bit your lip as you made eye contact with his half-open eyes. “Mind if I come in?”

“Um.” He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Sure. Come in.”

You stepped in and sat on his bed, greeting Porthos as he went to you.

“What’re you doing here?” Jon asked, sitting next to you. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Kind of. I just got lonely.”

“Lonely?” Jon asked, raising his eyebrows. “You share your quarters Crewman Hamilton.”

You shrugged, rubbing Porthos’ velvety ears. “I missed you.”

Jon chuckled. “So you came here in the middle of the night?”

“Mhm.” You smiled. “Can I stay?”

“Y/N, it’s the middle of the night and I have an early shift tomorrow morning,” he said slowly. “It might be best if you go back…” He trailed off when he saw you tucking yourself into his bed. “Y/N.”

“Yes, Jon?” you asked innocently, patting the spot next to you.

He smirked, shaking his head slowly. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”

“What you meant and what you want are two different things,” you said. “I know you want me to stay here with you. Try to deny it.”

He sighed, lying next to you. “I guess I can’t say no to you, can I?”

“Nope.” You grinned and wrapped the blanket around him as well. “I won’t keep you awake.”

“No?” He sounded almost disappointed. “Not even a little?”

“Do you want me to keep you awake?”

Jon shrugged and propped his head up with his arm. “I mean…we’re all ready awake. Might as well take advantage of that…”

“What happened to, “I have an early shift tomorrow”?”

“I’m the captain. I can go in a bit late.” He moved his face closer to yours, eyes on your lips.

You smiled, tilting your head towards his. “I should stop by more often.”


	40. TNG. Jean-Luc Picard - He Realizes He Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc x reader. After an argument, Jean-Luc and reader have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: I have exams starting this week and lasting until the middle of April, so if I don't update as much, that's why. I haven't forgotten about this, and I will try my best to update it when I can. But, I really want to and should focus on my school for the next few weeks. Thank you all for understanding. xx

The captain entered Ten Forward in hopes of finding you. The two of you had an argument earlier that day, and he was in agony thinking you could be mad at him. In all honesty, it was a silly and dumb argument, but it had made you mad. The things that were said between you two weren’t nice things, and a lot of it neither of you meant. You’d stormed out of his quarters and Jean-Luc hadn’t had the time to talk to you about it, yet.

His eyes scanned the room, trying to find you amongst all the people. Finally, he saw you. His chest tightened. You were sitting with Geordi, giggling and smiling at something he’d said. Jean-Luc knew he had no right to be jealous. After all, you two were just friends.

“Something troubling you?” Guinan asked from behind the bar.

The captain looked to her, not really hearing what she’d asked. “What?”

“You looked upset,” she clarified. “Something on your mind?”

“No,” he lied, eyes going back to you quickly.

“Ah. I see. You should go talk to them. They came in here looking pretty upset about an hour ago. Geordi went over to try and cheer them up.”

With a frown, Jean-Luc watched you. “How upset did they look?”

“Like someone had called them needy and selfish.”

He looked at her quickly, eyes widening slightly.

Guinan shrugged meekly. “I may have overheard the conversation Y/N had with Geordi.”

Jean-Luc rubbed his face and sighed. “I should go apologize, shouldn’t I?”

“Might be a good idea.”

He sighed again and made his way to you. He cleared his throat when he neared, and the laughter died from both you and Geordi.

“Lieutenant,” the captain said to Geordi.

Geordi nodded. “Captain. I…I should be getting back to engineering.” He stood. “It was nice talking with you, Y/N.”

You smiled softly at him. “You too. Thanks for joining me.”

He smiled before leaving.

Jean-Luc sat in his place, folding his hands together on the table. “Y/N…”

You held up a hand. “I know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately and I know I can be a bit much at times, but that doesn’t excuse what you said.”

“No, you’re right, it doesn’t. I shouldn’t have called you what I did. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. I guess I’ve just been bottling a lot of things up lately and kind of blew my top at you.”

Jean-Luc smiled sympathetically. “You shouldn’t have to bottle things up around me. You should know by now that you can tell me anything.”

You shrugged looked down at the table. “I don’t know. There are some things I’m too embarrassed to tell you.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Y/N. You know I’ll never judge you.”

“I know,” you replied. “It’s just that I don’t know how you’ll respond.”

He reached across the table to take your hand loosely. “Tell me if you want to, but I won’t force you.”

You bit your lip and looked at your intertwined hands. “There’s someone on this ship that I think—I think I might be in love with them.”

At that, Jean-Luc’s heart shattered. He realized in that moment why he was jealous of Geordi making you laugh. Why he’d always been so protective over you and why he’d worried so much whenever you got hurt. Why he had been getting a funny feeling in his stomach whenever you were near him. He was in love with you. Utterly and completely in love.

“And I know that he’s probably not looking for a relationship right now,” you continued, ignoring Jean-Luc’s silence. “At least not with me.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to be in a relationship with you?” he blurted before he could stop himself. “You’re amazing, Y/N. Very clever and smart; very funny and fun to be around; very kind and caring; and very attractive.”

You blinked, startled. You blushed. “You really think so?”

He nodded. “I do. And if he doesn’t feel the same way then you shouldn’t bother with him.”

You smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze. “I think he just told me how he feels.”

Jean-Luc met your gaze, realization hitting him. “I’m the one you’re in love with?”

You nodded slowly, biting down on your lip as you thought of what to say.

“Well. . .that’s a relief,” he mumbled. “Otherwise this could have gotten very awkward.”

You laughed and Jean-Luc smiled, listening to the laugh he’d fallen in love with.


	41. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - "Go then, leave! See if I care!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x reader. Reader and Malcolm have a small fight.

“Y/N, for the last time, can you please not leave your clothes all around my room?” Malcolm asked, exasperated.

You looked up from your PADD and frowned. “Your room? Last time I checked, we shared this room. Unless you forgot us fighting the captain to let us move in together.”

“No,” he said, “I haven’t forgotten. It’s just that I’m not used to calling it our room. Though, I would really appreciate it if you could keep _our room_ clean.”

You raised your eyebrows. “It’s just a few shirts, Malcolm. It’s not a big deal.”

“Well it is to me,” he snapped. “I like my room to be tidy. All I ask is that you put your clothes away.”

“If it bothers you so much, you clean it,” you shot back, growing annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have to. It’s your mess.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t bother me.”

“If I had known living with you would be so messy I—” He trailed off, stopping himself from saying something he regretted.

“You what?” you challenged, putting your PADD down and standing. “You wouldn’t have asked? You would have kicked me out the minute I moved in? Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave? Because I can move back in with my old roommate.”

“Go then, leave! See if I care!” Malcolm shouted, startling you. “At least I won’t have to trip over your crap all the time.”

Your mouth hung open for a few moments. You clenched your jaw and turned to the door. “Fine. I’ll be back later to get my things.”

As you tried to leave, Malcolm grabbed your arm. “Wait, Y/N, I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. Wait.”

You pulled your arm from his hold and turned on him. “Oh, so now you’re sorry?”

Malcolm’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. I’ve never gotten this serious with anyone before… It scares me.”

“You think it doesn’t scare me, too?” you asked, sighing. “Malcolm, being scared is no reason to say those things.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Did you mean them?” you asked, afraid to know the answer.

He shook his head quickly. “No. I’m sorry. I’ve been so stressed and on edge lately. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I don’t want you to move out. I want to live with you, Y/N. I want you to stay. I can learn to live with a little mess if it means keeping you around.”

A smile formed on your face. “I guess it wouldn’t kill me to tidy up my clutter now and then.”

Malcolm smiled and took your hands in his. “So, we’re good?”

You nodded slowly. “Yeah, we’re good.”


	42. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - Dress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon x reader. Reader tries on dresses and Jon gets a bit eager to get back home.

Jon looked up when he heard you exit the changing room in the tailor’s place on board the Enterprise. A smile found its way to his face as he looked you up and down.

“What do you think?” you asked, giving a little twirl, knowing full well the tight dress made your ass look nice.

“I think… that you look amazing,” he replied, staring at your curves. “It looks incredible on you, babe.”

“Yeah?” you ask, looking at yourself in the mirror on the changing room door. “I’m not sure. It’s a little short. If I bend over, my ass might hang out.”

Jon bit his lip. “Test it out.”

You glanced at him, smirking. “What?”

“Bend over,” he mused. “I’ll tell you whether or not it covers everything.”

You rolled your eyes, though that’s what you were hoping he’d say. You slowly bent over, reaching for your feet.

He sighed softly as he looked at your bum. He covered it up with a cough, remembering where he was. “It um, it’s good.”

You stood up straight and looked at him. “Yeah? Not too short?”

He shook his head quickly. “No. No, it’s perfect length.”

You smiled. “I’ll get it, then. Maybe you can take me out to dinner this week so I can wear it.”

John nodded, still looking at your body. “Yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

“You okay? You look a bit flushed.”

“M’fine.”

You smirked and went into the changing room. “Sure.”

When you exited the changing room a minute later, Jon took your hand and practically dragged you to the cashier. “Someone’s anxious to get home,” you teased with a laugh.

He shot you a look. “Hush.”

You grabbed a bag for the dress from the tailor before you were pulled out into the corridor. “Eager are we?”

“Very,” he replied. “Once we get back to my quarters, you’re mine.”


	43. TNG. Data - "When I picture myself happy, it is with you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader. With the emotion chip in him, Data wants to try being in a relationship.

You sighed in frustration. Not because of what Data was saying, but because you knew he couldn’t say or feel any differently. He had only just begun figuring out emotions and how to deal with them. You knew it was too soon for him to be in a relationship, but you had still hoped.

When you got up from the couch in his quarters, Data took your hand. “Where are you going?”

You looked at him incredulously. “There’s nothing more to say. I told you how I feel, and you told me how you feel. It’s obvious we won’t work out now—maybe ever. I’m looking for an emotion-filled relationship and you don’t know how to do that yet. Which is fine, Data. I hope you know I don’t blame you, nor am I upset or angry with you.”

“Then why do you seem so… down in the dumps?”

You shook your head. “I’m upset, Data, but not with you. I’m disappointed and sad.”

“Oh.” Data made a face as he thought of what to say.

You sighed sadly and took your arm out of his hold, making your way to the door.

“Y/N, when I picture myself happy… it is with you,” Data said. “I know I am not very skilled with the whole emotions thing, but I will get better with it. I want to work on it. And I want to work on it with you.”

You turned to look at him. “I don’t want you to feel pressured, Data. You shouldn’t be rushed into a relationship the second you can feel emotions. It isn’t fair to you.”

He frowned. “Would it be more fair for me to cut out the one person who I know will make me happy?”

You stared at him, not used to seeing and hearing this side of him. “I… I don’t know.”

Data went to you. “I want to be with you, Y/N. I want us to try this. I do not want to wait any longer. I have waited this long to feel emotions. I want to experience new emotions with and because of you. It might be difficult at first, but I want to try it.”

You kissed him without warning; pressing your lips against his hard. Data, taken back, took a moment to kiss back. But, when he did, he cupped your face with his hand and drew you closer. His lips were gentle on yours, though there was so much passion in the kiss.

When it ended, you rested your forehead on his and smiled. “Okay. Let’s try it.”


	44. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - Pillow Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon x reader.

When Jon entered your shared quarters, you instantly knew he was upset and/or stressed. The way his shoulders hunched and his eyes looked at his feet gave it away. He didn’t even look up at you when you greeted him. He simply grunted, nodded, then went to the dresser to change.

“Long day?” you asked, sitting on the side of the bed closest to him.

“Very,” he replied simply.

“You want to talk about it?” you inquired, knowing he’d most likely say no.

Like you’d suspected, Jon shook his head and unzippered his jacket. “No, I’ll be fine. Just a lot happened with the new species we encountered down on the planet, and they expect me to solve all of their issues and crises.”

You frowned. “That’s not fair to you. It’s their problems.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But, as the captain of this ship it’s my duty to help those who require our services.”

“I guess.” You watched him as he changed into a loose white t-shirt. “Anything I can do to help?”

Jon glanced at you, a slight smile on his face. “Distract me?”

“I can do that.” You smirked, thinking to yourself of ways to distract him from his worries. While he turned away to fish around in the drawers for a pair of sweatpants, you quietly grabbed a pillow from the bed and swung it to his back. Jon let out a surprised gasp, then looked over his shoulder at you quickly. You laughed at his confused expression. “You said you wanted a distraction.”

A mischievous smile formed on his face and he abandoned his search for new pants, going to the top of the bed in just a shirt and boxers. He grabbed one of the other pillows and took a ready stance. “Bring it.”

You hopped off the bed, gripping your pillow in both hands. You crept closer to him, careful not to expose yourself to any sudden attack from him. You tried to hit his side, but he blocked it with his pillow.

“Nice try, Y/N,” Jon drawled.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” You took another swing, this time grazing his elbow.

Jon faked a gasp. “You hit me! You can’t hit your captain.”

“I just did.” You smiled, shrugging.

“I could have you court martialed for this,” he said teasingly. As you laughed at his comment, Jon took the opportunity to smack the side of your head with the pillow—not too hard, though hard enough to stun you for a moment.

You stared at him.

Jon chuckled. “Sorry, babe. You let your defenses down.”

You playfully glared at him. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Oh yeah?” he taunted, raising the pillow to chest height. He was getting ready to swing again.

“Yeah.” You hit his now exposed stomach, earning a grunt from him.

“That wasn’t fair,” Jon groaned, lowering his pillow to protect his stomach from any further attacks.

“Sorry, babe. You let your defenses down,” you mocked with a grin.

Jon snorted back a laugh. “I don’t sound like that.”

“Pretty sure you do,” you countered.

“Uh huh.”

Porthos woke from his nap due to the noise. He stood on his bed and barked at the two of you.

You looked over to him, smiling. “What? You want to join?”

He barked again, making you smile wider.

Next thing you knew, Jon’s pillow hit your side with so much force it caused you to fall against the bed. You squeaked in surprise, catching yourself on the mattress.

“Shit, you okay?” Jon asked, becoming suddenly worried. He dropped his pillow and went to your side.

“M’fine,” you mumbled, pushing yourself into a standing position once more.

Jon touched your elbow gently. “You sure?”

You nodded slowly, then hit Jon’s shoulder with the pillow.

He laughed. “Hey! That’s not fair. I was unprepared.”

“Always be prepared,” you told him.

“Excuse me for making sure you’re all right,” he said, feigning hurt. “Last time I do that.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oops.”

Jon picked his pillow up and shook his head with a smile on his lips. “Oh, it’s so on.”


	45. Voyager. Being Icheb's Friend Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icheb x reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for four updates in a row, idk if you guys prefer them more spaced out or not but I figured since I have some time right now, I might as well post several. My exams start tomorrow, and are spread out until the middle of April so until then, my updating schedule will continue to be random and sporadic. Sorry!

Him going to you for help when Seven gives him a lesson to do regarding emotions/social skills and you would always be willing to help him understand emotions better and offering to help

You always being so impressed by his intellect and knowledge; asking him about the things he’s learned and the science he’s interested in

Him being so appreciative of you being there for him, though not able to show you how he feels properly

You helping him through the guilt of having been a borg, and comforting him whenever he's upset about that or about anything, really

Him always trying to show you how much he cares about you with little gestures that Seven recommends; asking you to hang out more, bringing you snacks, taking you to the holodeck, etc.

You developing feelings for him, but not wanting to tell him because of him struggling enough with emotions as it is

You having to hide your true feelings from him all the time, though it’d be hard when you blush near him:

“Are you warm, Y/N?”

“No, why?”

“Your cheeks are pink.”

“Oh… uh, yeah, I guess I am kind of warm.”

Him talking to the doctor about how your cheeks have been really pink lately and how your pupils dilate when he’s near you

The doctor having to explain to him that those are signs of you having a crush on him

After hearing that, Icheb realizing he might like you as more than a friend so he’d go to Seven for advice, and even ask Tom for advice, too

Icheb trying to admit to you how he feels, but he struggles so much and stresses over it. He isn’t the best with emotions and feelings to begin with, so him trying to admit to you that he likes you would be a nightmare for him

Him asking Tom for help; so basically he’d ask Tom to ask you out for him. Tom would probably plan the date, too. Tom's pretty much Icheb's wingman, though Icheb would get very confused when Tom used that term to him

You'd say yes, of course, and it would be an amazing date leaving both of you eager for another


	46. TNG. Will Riker - Midnight Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William x reader. Will visits the reader late at night.

As you flipped the page of your book, the chime to your quarters rang through the air. You sighed—it was nearly midnight, who’d be at your door so late? You put your book down and quickly grabbed your bathrobe from the chair closest to your bed. You didn’t want to be seen in your pyjama tank top and capri pants. Once the robe was tied, you called out, “Come in.”

In stepped Will, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

You rolled your eyes and untied the bathrobe, not feeling the need to cover up in front of him. “What are you doing here? It’s late.”

Will grinned. “Hello to you, too.”

You put the bathrobe back onto the chair and looked him over. He wasn’t in his uniform, though he wasn’t in his pyjamas, either. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of comfy sweatpants. You had to admit, that man could pull off anything.

“Do you need something?” you asked, not unkindly.

“Just wanted to see my favourite person,” he said, stepping closer to you. “Unless you want me to leave.”

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his waist as he approached. “Who said I wanted you to leave?”

Will shrugged. “Well, you don’t seem overly thrilled to see me.”

You gave him an exasperated sigh. “I was just getting to the good part in my book. But, I suppose I can continue reading it later.”

He smirked and shook his head. “You’re one of the only people on this ship who still have paper books. The computer can have the text on a PADD for you, you know.”

You snorted in laughter. “Hello no. That ruins it. Reading old books in their physical form is part of what makes reading them so special.”

“You’re a special one, aren’t you?” he mused, walking you backwards until your legs hit the bed.

You grinned. “Is that your way of telling me I’m weird?”

“No,” he said, then added, “not necessarily. Weird is good. If people aren’t the slightest bit weird they’re boring.”

“That’s true.”

Will pushed you down onto the bed and kissed your lips softly. You tilted your head up to kiss back, but he ended the kiss, causing you to pout.

“Hey,” you said sadly, watching as he stood up straight.

“Hm?” He smiled innocently at you.

“Come back and finish what you started.” You lay down.

Will smirked. “Or else what?”

You bit your lip, trying to think of a comeback. “Or else… I’ll kick you out.”

He laughed, making your heart flutter. As he walked around to the other side of your bed, he said, “No you won’t. You love me too much to do that.”

You frowned at him. “I guess.”

He climbed onto the bed and went on top of you, head bent down so his lips were centimetres above yours. “What do you want me to do, babe?”

You reached up and stroked his beard softly. “Kiss me.”

Will smiled and connected his lips onto yours. Your eyes shut as you kissed him back. Riker put his hand under your head and tangled his fingers through your hair. He sighed through his nose as he kissed you harder, his other hand going to your hip. You lifted the leg connected to the hip he was holding and wrapped it around his waist. Will’s hand gripped your hip. You opened your mouth and felt his tongue move in slowly. You grazed your teeth against his bottom lip, earning a soft grunt from him.

He moved his lips to your jaw and kissed it slowly, then worked his way down to your neck. You tilted your head back as Will kissed the soft skin at the base of your throat. He sucked a quick hickey before moving to another spot. He kissed your collarbone as his hand went to your crotch.

You moaned quietly. “I hope you know that I’m not letting you leave now.”

Will laughed breathlessly against your neck. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	47. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x reader.

You stared at the words on your data PADD and sighed. It had been a long day. A very long day, and you wanted nothing more than to relax in your boyfriend’s arms and fall asleep. But, unfortunately, he was working until nearly midnight. Or, so you thought.

Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms snake themselves around your neck and shoulders, making you jump. “This seat taken?” a deep voice asked in your ear. Soft lips found their way to your jawline, kissing it softly.

“What’re you doing here?” you asked, tilting your head slightly. “Aren’t you on duty?”

“Just came down to get some coffee,” he said lowly, giving your shoulders a small squeeze.

You relaxed slightly, only to remember you were in the mess hall. You quickly pushed Malcolm’s arms away and blushed.

“Something I said?” he asked, taking a seat next to you with a concerned expression on his face.

“No,” you assured him. “Just. . . we haven’t really been together all that long, and members of the crew are all ready starting to whisper about us…”

Malcolm frowned. “Y/N, it’s going to be hard to keep a secret on this ship for very long. Besides, I want everyone to know that we're dating.”

You bit down on your lip. “Really?”

“Of course,” he said, confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

You shrugged slightly. “I don’t know. You’re just so private and reserved. I didn’t think you’d be one for PDA.”

“PDA?” he asked.

You smiled softly, rolling your eyes at his innocent question. “Public displays of affection.”

“Shouldn’t that be PDOA?”

You laughed. “I don’t know. It’s an old Earth saying people used to use when couples were touchy and affectionate in public.”

“Huh.” He furrowed his eyebrows cutely. “Well, in either case I’ve decided I… I don’t want to be private about our relationship. I want to show you off to everyone and let them now how damn happy you make me.”

You blushed and smiled at his words. You took his hand in yours, holding it on the table top. “You’re so sweet. If you want to be more affectionate during our off hours, I’m all for that.”


	48. AOS. Being Jim Kirk's sibling would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim x sibling!reader.

Him being so protective of you and rarely lets you go on away missions that he’s not on because he needs to keep an eye on you and make sure you’re safe

Only lets you go on away missions if there’s little risk involved; you being so annoyed because those are the missions like surveying a planet or collecting rock and plant samples—which are boring as hell

The two of you having dinner together at least twice a week, either in his quarters or yours, to catch up and talk about anything that’s on your minds

Always going to him with problems, whether it be personal or work related. He’d always do anything he could to make the situation better for you

You having to constantly lecture him when he gets hurt or put in a bad situation; him being super nonchalant about it:

“Y/N, it’s just a scratch.”

“Jim you’re fucking arm is covered with blood!”

People always commenting on how alike you two look, causing you to both roll your (incredibly blue) eyes

Never telling him about your crushes due to the fact that he’d probably order them to stay away from you

You catching him hooking up with officers often; letting yourself into his quarters only to find him in bed with some naked crewmember

Him always having to apologize to you about how many times you’ve seen him naked with a girl, but you always shrugging it off because let’s be honest it’s probably been happening since he learned what a vagina is


	49. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - "For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. While on a planet, Jonathan has a little accident involving mud.

Jon walked into the cave on the alien planet, covered in dirt and mud. You looked up from the firewood and burst into a fit of giggles.

He shot you a glare. “Don’t.”

You covered your mouth with your hand, trying to control your laughter. “What the hell happened?”

He sat next to you with a sigh. “I was trying to get to the cave again when some primate stole my communicator. I had to chase it, but ended up falling into a small mud pit.”

You laughed again.

Despite the situation, Jon smiled as your laughter echoed through the cave.

“Aw, poor baby,” you cooed, grinning as you wiped some mud off of his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t find a pond or anything to wash off in. So, you’re stuck with me like this.”

You shrugged, shifting closer. You used your thumb to wipe dirt off his mouth. “It’s fine.”

“Too bad we can’t cuddle while I’m dirty.”

You snorted in laughter. “We do that all the time back on Enterprise.”

Jon chuckled, shaking his head.

“Besides,” you drawled, hovering your lips over his, “for some reason, I’m attracted to you, mud or not.”

He smiled, looking down at your lips before flicking his gaze to your eyes. “Yeah? So, does that mean I can kiss you right now? Because you being so close is starting to drive me crazy.”

You smirked. “Go ahead, Jon, kiss me.”

He put his hand on your cheek—surely leaving a muddy handprint—and connected his lips to yours. In that moment, you didn’t care about getting dirty and muddy from his touch. All you wanted was to be with him, to feel him with you, and to kiss him. So, you did just that.


	50. Voyager. Doctor - "I love you, you asshole."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor x reader. After the reader risks their life for the doctor, he starts to lecture them.

“I don’t understand why you’d risk your life for me,” Doctor said, clearly annoyed and frustrated with you.

You huffed. “You’re welcome.”

He rolled his eyes. “You could have died, Y/N. Why? You had the chance to run from the aliens and leave me with them, but you chose to stay and risk your life.”

“Because that’s what friends do!” you exclaimed, trying to navigate your way through the dense forest and find the shuttle. “I wasn’t going to leave you. Besides, your mobile emitter is a very unique piece of technology, we can’t let other species obtain it.”

You heard the doctor huff. “Oh, so the only reason why you saved me was because of my emitter?”

“No,” you said quickly. “No, that’s not the only reason.”

“So why in the world would you risk yourself in that manner?” he asked, sending you a harsh look. “The ship can’t afford to lose you, Y/N. You’re a valuable member of the crew. The ship can’t afford to lose you. Besides, if we had both been captured, who would have gotten back to the ship and told the captain about—”

“I did it because I love you, you asshole!”

He shut right up, staring at you with wide eyes. “You… you do?”

You frowned, looking ahead. “I. . . um, yes.”

“I didn’t know that,” he said slowly.

“Yeah, well, for some reason I’m attracted to you,” you muttered. “I know this is probably awkward for you, and believe me it’s no picnic for me, either.”

Doctor was quiet, then took your hand in his. “Y/N… I love you too.”


	51. Enterprise. Dating Jonathan Archer Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader.

Little to no PDA because he’s the captain and has to be professional around the crew

But, lots of touching and affection in his or your quarters; lots of kissing and cuddling in bed after long days

Him being nervous when you’re on an away mission - calling you a lot to check in and make sure you’re okay

You convincing him to take breaks when he’s being a workaholic

Bringing him to your quarters for half an hour or so to just cuddle on the bed and relax when he’s stressed from too much work

Him practically dragging you to sickbay at the slightest sign of an illness, even if it’s just a simple headache

Trip always teasing the two of you

When Jon’s tired, Trip’d say something like, “Long night Cap'n?” Or when Jon excuse himself to go lie down in his quarters Trip would just snicker and say, “Have fun.”

Him always changing your schedule to correspond with his. Making sure your off hours were the same as his so the two of you could spend time with one another

You calling him Jon instead of Captain, which he always loves but has to hide his smile when it happens. Him nearly smacking Trip when he tries to call him Jon; only you can call him that

Jon calling you babe or love – except when you’re with other members (other than the senior members) of the crew in which case he’ll call you by your first name


	52. AOS. Leonard "Bones" McCoy - "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard/Bones x reader. Reader gets injured and Bones is very concerned. Mentions of blood/injury.

Bones hovered over you worriedly, eyes wide and brow furrowed. “Y/N, can you hear me?”

You grunted. “I’m bleeding, I’m not deaf.”

He shot you a look. “Just making sure you’re still conscious.”

“Mm’fine.”

“You’re not fine, dammit,” he snapped. “Your side is bleeding gallons! If I don’t stop the bleeding you could die, Y/N.”

You sighed slowly, trying your best to ignore the searing pain. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a terrific bedside manner?”

Bones frowned, waving his handheld scanner over your body. Without the proper technology back onboard the Enterprise, he had to make do with the supplies in his small medkit. “No organs were punctured, so that’s good.”

“Great.” Your eyes started to shut.

“No!” he shouted, putting a hand on your cheek. “No, Y/N, I need you to stay awake.”

“Why?” you mumbled. “I might die anyway. Might as well go in my sleep.”

“Stop that,” he said, becoming sullen. “You’re not going to die. I’m going to take care of you, okay? I won’t let you die.”

You opened your eyes slightly and looked to him. “Okay. I’ll try to stay awake. But I don’t know how much longer I can go without passing out.”

Bones nodded curtly, knowing full well you were suffering from severe blood loss and possibly a concussion. “Just focus on me, okay? Keep your eyes open and keep them on me.” He got out the tools necessary for removing the weapon from your side and closing the wound.

“Hey Len?”

He looked at you questioningly. “Yeah?”

“If I don’t make it—”

“You’re going to make it.”

You shook your head. “If I don’t. I just want to tell you… I love you.”

You saw a tidal wave of emotions rush through his eyes. His mouth tightened and you saw his eyes glaze over. He cleared his throat and blinked quickly. “I… I love you, too, Y/N.”

You smiled softly. “If I make it, you should take me on a fancy date.”

“When you make it, I’m taking you on the fanciest date you could ever imagine. I’ll show you just how much you mean to me, and how much I love you.”


	53. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - You're Taken Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x reader. Reader is taken hostage.

You and Malcolm trekked through the thick forest of the unexplored planet. It was your job to make sure the land was safe; the sensors on the ship were malfunctioning due to a certain element in the planet’s atmosphere.

“Kind of pretty,” you commented, looking around at the dull-green trees.

“Hm. Not as nice as Earth, but I suppose it’s all right.”

You flashed him a smile. “Nothing is as nice as Earth. Except maybe your face.”

Malcolm looked at you with a smirk. “Is that so?”

You nodded and approached a cave. “Wonder what’s in here.”

He shrugged and peered into the darkness. “Too dark for us to tell. We don’t have any torches.”

“You British people have a weird name for flashlights.”

He scoffed. “Torch makes sense. Flashlight just sounds dumb.”

You shrugged, waving him off. “Whatever. You also say toe-mah-toe.”

“Better than toe-may-toe,” he countered.

You smiled, shrugging again.

Malcolm was about to say another retort when a figure appeared out of the cave. They had spotted skin and sharp teeth protruding out of their mouth.

“Who are you?” he asked, the communicator translating for you.

Malcolm stepped in front of you. “I am Lieutenant Malcolm Reed from the Starship Enterprise.”

“You’re trespassing,” the alien snarled. “You will be punished.”

“We didn’t know,” Malcolm said quickly. “I’m sorry, we’ll leave.”

“No! You must be punished!” He shoved Malcolm aside quickly and grabbed your arm roughly, making you wince.

“Let her go!” Malcom shouted.

The alien grinned and pressed a button on his coat. While you struggled, Malcolm watched as you were beamed away with the alien.

He stared at the spot where you had been, throat constricting. They were going to kill you. He knew it. They said you had to be punished—they would kill you. He saw a small ship take off and head for the atmosphere. He knew you were on there, and he knew you didn’t have much time left.

Malcolm pulled out his communicator. “Reed to Enterprise.” His voice was shaking, and he quickly cleared his throat.

“Enterprise here,” Archer replied.

“Something’s happened, Captain,” Malcolm said. “There were aliens living here. They… they said we were trespassing. They took Y/N. Their ship just took off. They might’ve detected Enterprise, sir.”

“Damn,” Archer whispered. “Get back to the shuttle and come back to the ship. We’ll deal with them once you’re back.”

“Yes, sir.”

Malcolm started to make his way to the shuttle when the captain spoke again, “We’ll get them back, Malcolm.”

—-

When the alien who had taken you appeared on the viewscreen, Malcolm’s blood boiled. He clenched his jaw and bit his tongue to prevent him from snapping. His gaze was hard, and he only hoped the captain would be able to rescue you safely.

“Why have you taken one of my crew?” Archer asked calmly. Malcolm couldn’t understand how he could be so calm in a time like this. You were taken—abducted by that awful alien! Wasn’t the captain more concerned?

“I need them,” the alien answered in a raspy voice. “As a… bargaining chip.”

The captain’s eyebrows furrowed. “What would you like in exchange for her safe return?”

“You’ve trespassed,” he said, ignoring the question.

“We didn’t know anyone lived here,” Archer told him. “You have our deepest apologies.”

The alien snorted. “You can show us how sorry you are by sharing some of your technology with us."

“We’re not usually in the habit of giving our technology to other species,” Archer said slowly. He looked at Malcolm, saw his anxious expression, and said, “Is there anything else you might be interested in? I'm sure my engineers would be more than happy to see if they could upgrade the technology you already have."

The alien looked unimpressed, but mulled it over. "And medical supplies."

The captain nodded. "We can give you that. Now, I would like to see my officer, please. Make sure they're all right."

The alien looked offscreen and nodded. 

Another alien brought you into view. Malcolm's worried eyes looked you over quickly - you didn't look hurt. 

"Y/L/N," Archer said, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Captain. They haven't hurt me."

"Good. We'll have you back here soon."

You nodded and looked to Malcolm, giving him a soft smile.

"We will dock with your ship and discuss our payment further," the leader of the aliens said.

Archer nodded and the viewscreen went blank.

Malcom visibly and audibly sighed. He shut his eyes momentarily, making a silent promise to himself to never let anything like this happen to you again.


	54. TNG. Will Riker Being A Father Figure To You Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will x reader.

You always going to him for advice, whether the issue is small or big

Always venting and ranting to him when you need to get something off your chest

Him giving you his honest opinion, even if it’s not what you want to hear

Him also being kind and gentle when you’re upset, and knowing just what to do or say to make you feel better

You trusting him more than anyone else

Him being protective over you and always checking in on you, more so when you’re on an away mission; he’d call every few minutes just to make sure you’re okay

Him talking to Deanna when he thinks you’re upset about something and won’t tell him what it is; he’d just want you to talk to someone about it, even if it’s not him

Deanna being very close to you as well and the three of you would spend time together frequently

You going to his quarters at least once a week to have a meal with him. He’d cook for you and often try out new recipes for you

Him trying to set you up with someone on board, though it'd probably be very awkward and you'd just get embarrassed by it

Him speaking very fondly of you to the other members of the crew; always saying what a good job you did, or how kind and caring you are. He would even put in recommendations to Picard about you - whether it be more tasks or missions or even promotions

You trying to impress him often, doing more than your best at the tasks on hand to try and make him proud

But, of course he’d always be proud of you and he’d tell you that often: “Y/N, you don’t have to strain yourself trying to impress me, you know. I’ll always be proud of you, no matter what the outcome.”


	55. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - "Go then, leave! See if I care!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. Reader is hurt; Jonathan cares for them.

“Jon,” you whined, watching as he rummaged through his pack. You’d been shot by an alien arrow which had apparently been poisoned. Jon had stopped the bleeding, though the poison was in your bloodstream, making you delirious.

“Shh.” Jon crouched beside you, dabbing a cloth onto your forehead. “It’ll be okay. Enterprise is on their way, okay? You just have to hold on a little longer.”

“Hold on to what?” you asked, the pain subsiding.

Jon didn’t answer. He inspected your wound, frowning. “You’re going to be okay.”

You hummed, shutting your eyes.

“No,” Jon snapped, causing you to open your eyes quickly. “You need to stay awake, Y/N.”

“I am awake.”

“Keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?”

You shrugged. “I guess. Can you cuddle with me?”

“Not now,” he said gently. “I need to go to the stream nearby and get some water. You’re burning up—”

“Go then, leave!” you exclaimed, pouting. “See if I care!”

Jon stifled a sigh, knowing it was the poison making you on edge. “I’m not leaving you, Y/N. I’ll be right back, okay? I just need to get you water so your fever can go down.”

You held onto his wrist. “I don’t want you to leave. I want you to cuddle me.”

“I will,” he promised. “After we get your fever down, okay? I’ll only be gone for a few minutes.”

Your pout grew bigger but you leg go of him. “Promise you’ll come back?”

He nodded, pressing his lips to your forehead. “Only if you promise to stay awake and keep your eyes open.”

You nodded slightly. “I promise.”


	56. TNG. Data - He Protects You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader.

You quietly went through the forest on the alien planet with Data right behind you. You two had split from the group to cover more ground, in hopes of finding the energy source the ship detected.

“We’ve been looking for hours,” you grumbled as you stepped over a large root.

“Technically speaking, it has only been one hour, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-two seconds.”

You rolled your eyes, though a smirk pulled your lips up. “Right. Well, it’s still been a while.”

Data nodded his head and pointed his tricorder towards the dense trees. “With the tricorders malfunctioning, it is quite difficult to find the energy source.”

You sighed. “I wonder if Commander Riker and the others are having any luck.”

Data said nothing, not being able to find a response that would be useful. He put the tricorder away, as it wasn’t doing any good anyway.

You heard a snap in the trees and froze. You looked around hesitantly. “Data, did you hear that?”

He stopped behind you, eyes looking back and forth. “Presuming you are speaking of the twig breaking, then, yes.”

“An animal, maybe?”

“Maybe. With the energy effecting the ship’s sensors as well as the tricorders, we were not able to detect any other lifeforms.”

“Great. We could be sitting ducks.”

Data was about to ask you what your metaphor meant when he saw a humanoid in the trees. “Y/N! Get down!” Before you were able to ask, Data pushed you onto the ground and drew his phaser. He fired, and you heard the thud of a body fall.

With wide eyes, you asked, “What was that?”

“I am not sure,” he told you, crouching down. “Some kind of humanoid. They had their weapon drawn and pointed at you. They would have fired if I had not done so first.”

You nodded, still a bit stunned. “Thank you. You might have just saved my life.”

Data nodded curtly. “No need to thank me. You should know by now that I will always protect you.”


	57. AOS. Leonard "Bones" Mccoy - "Were you ever going to tell me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones x female reader. Reader is pregnant.

You swung your legs back and forth as Bones took scans for your monthly check-up. He met your gaze and smiled. “No need to be worried, darlin’. I’m sure you’re in excellent health.”

You nodded, though you weren’t too sure. You’d been feeling pretty crappy over the past few weeks; nauseous, bloated, and irritable. You were hoping it wasn’t anything too serious, but you couldn’t help but jump to conclusions about what it could be. An alien parasite or infection maybe?

Leonard went to the screen to review your scans and you heard him gasp.

“What?” you asked, growing anxious. “What is it?”

He looked at you, eyes wide with all sorts of emotions. He looked… excited? “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Your brow furrowed and you gave him a look. “Tell you what?”

He stepped aside, allowing you to see the screen. “That you’re pregnant.”

His words hit you with so much force you lost your breath. You stared at the screen, the results of your pregnancy staring right back at you. “I… I didn’t know…”

Leonard went to you, putting his hand on your arm. It was slightly clammy. “You’re just finding out, too?”

You nodded, not taking your eyes off the screen. “I thought I was sick or something. Not… not pregnant. That didn’t even cross my mind.”

“Y/N,” he said slowly, “we’re going to be parents.”

You finally managed to pull your eyes away from the screen and look at him. A wide smile spread across your face. “Oh my god. We’re going to have a baby, Len.”

Leonard grinned and pulled you into a tight bear hug. “We’re going to be a family.”

You blinked as tears pooled in your eyes. “I can’t wait for the little one to arrive.”


	58. Voyager. The Doctor Being Jealous Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMH x reader.

Him being really bitter about it at first; giving you the cold shoulder, replying with short answers, and even making up excuses as to why he can’t see you/talk to you

Him eventually rambling about it to some poor crewmen who came into sickbay. The crewmen having to withstand the doctor’s petty remarks while he did their scans

Tom getting most of his frustration; the doctor giving Tom so many tasks to do and being very rude about it (even more so than usual)

Tom eventually asking him what the matter is and the doctor brushing it off, saying that there was nothing wrong

But, the second Tom brings you up the doctor would practically have steam coming out of his ears

Tom giving him advice on how to deal with the situation; telling him to talk to you about it and that he’d feel better afterwards

You being called down to sickbay and going as soon as you could You asking the doctor what’s been bothering him all day, being very concerned

Him caving and venting to you about how you were laughing with another guy and letting him tough your arm, and how he’s afraid you’ll leave him for someone else

You going on a long spiel about how he’s the only one for you and how you love him more than anything and anyone else

The doctor’s shoulders sinking with relief when he hears you say that

You teasing him about being so jealous, which would wound his pride Him getting defensive, saying he wasn’t jealous, but he’d be sputtering and stammering too much for him to be believable

You giving him a kiss on the cheek before saying you had to get back to work, but promising him a date on the holodeck on your shift ended


	59. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - "I thought you were dead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. Jonathan comes back to Enterprise after a rough away mission.

You ran through the halls of Enterprise, making your way to sickbay nearly at warpspeed. You got a few strange looks from other members of the crew, but you ignored them all. He was back. He was okay. He was alive.

The doors to sickbay opened as you approached them, and you rushed in, looking around until your eyes landed on him. He was lying on a biobed with Phlox hovering over him, using his scanner. At the sound of the door opening, Jon looked over, his eyes full of emotions.

“Y/N,” he said softly. Phlox stepped back and Jon pushed himself to a seated position. He was barely fully seated before you crashed into him, arms wrapping around his neck instantly. He made a sound of surprise, but wasted no time hugging you back.

“I thought you were dead,” you choked out, tears filling your eyes.

He held you against him, gently rubbing your back. “I’m okay. I’m right here.”

You buried your face in his neck. “Trip said you were held captive, and then we lost contact, and couldn’t pick up your biosigns…”

“Shh, Y/N, it’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m okay. I was held in a building where they used an energy field to mask my signature. T’Pol managed to isolate my biosigns using her handheld Vulcan scanner down on the planet. She and Malcolm got me out.”

“Are you hurt?” you asked, afraid to know the answer.

“Not anymore,” he replied, making you sigh. “Phlox fixed me up. I’m fine now, okay? I’m okay.”

You nodded and hugged him tighter. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

He nodded, kissing the top of your head several times. “I won’t, I promise.”

You let out a shaking breath. “Thank god you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d have done if… if you hadn’t come back.”

“Let’s not think about that, okay? I’m safe and sound, now.”

“God, I love you,” you murmured.

Jon smiled softly. “I love you too, Y/N.”


	60. Voyager. Tom Paris - You're Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom x reader. Title kind of says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I updated this - sorry. I had my final exams and then I got sick. I'm taking a summer course right now, but it won't take up much time so I'll be able to write and post more.

You were thrown into a cell barely half the size of Captain Janeway’s office, landing painfully on your hands and knees. You heard Tom land beside you, and his shouts were cut off when he hit the ground.

His head whipped around when he heard the door to the cell slam shut. “Hey!” He leaped to his feet. “You can’t do this! We’re here to help with the peace treaty! Let us out!”

“They won’t let us go,” you said softly, moving to sit on your bum. You rubbed your sore wrist and winced.

Tom looked to you and his expression when from angry to concerned in a split second. “Y/N, did they hurt you? Are you okay?”

“I’ll live.” You sighed. “Well, this isn’t the worst hotel I’ve stayed at, but it’ll have to do.”

Though he appreciated your attempt at humour, Tom still frowned worriedly at you. He went to your side and crouched beside you. “Let me take a look at that.”

You moved your hurt wrist away before he could take it. “I’m fine. We should focus on getting out of here. Or thinking about what to do when they come back.”

“Nuh uh. Not until you let me look at your wrist. It could be broken, Y/N.”

“It’s not broken,” you said.

Tom gave you a look. “Please. Just let me look at it.”

You sighed, defeated, and held up your hand for him to investigate. Tom carefully took your hand in his and felt your wrist delicately. You bit your lip, trying not to hiss in pain. When his thumb pressed against the underside of your wrist, you gasped.

“Sorry.” He removed his fingers, though still held your hand in his. “It’s sprained. Not broken, though.”

“Told you,” you said through gritted teeth.

Tom pulled his jacket off and tore a piece of fabric from the bottom.

“What are you doing?” you asked. “We might need that to keep warm.”

“You need it to keep your wrist less mobile,” he told you, all ready beginning to wrap your injured wrist with the strip of fabric. “If we can minimize its activity until we get back to Voyager, it’ll be better to treat. Plus, it won’t hurt as much while we’re down here.”

You nodded your thanks. “So, how do we get out of here?”

Tom stood and looked around. There was a window, though it was completely barred shut. The bed—which was really just a metal slab—was bolted to the floor. There was no lightbulb or any other kind of glass you could break to use as a weapon.

“If we could break through the window, we could climb out,” you suggested.

Tom shook his head, though. “There’s no way to get through that without a phaser or saw.”

“What about the door? Could we try to fight our way through when they come back?”

Again, Tom shook his head. “They’re much stronger than we are. Besides,” he said while he sat on the edge of the bed, “they’re the ones with the guns, remember?”

You frowned and went to the bed as well, taking a seat next to him. “So what do we do?”

“Our best option at the moment is to wait for Voyager to find us and rescue us.”

You groaned.

Tom chuckled and nudged your shoulder with him. “Hey. I’m not that bad to be with, am I?”

You smiled, despite the circumstances. “No. You’re not the worst person to be trapped in a cell with.”

“Not the worst? Who’d be the worst?”

“Tuvok,” you answered instantly.

“Ouch. I’m second to worst after Tuvok?”

You smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder ever so slightly. “You’re all right, I guess.”

“All right?” Tom asked, feigning hurt. “Just all right?”

You smiled softly. “Let’s just say I’m glad you’re here with me. I don’t know how I’d manage without you by my side.”

Tom wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against him. “I’m glad I’m here with you too, Y/N. This way, I can make sure to keep you safe. I won’t let them hurt you again, you hear me? I’ll protect you.”


	61. Enterprise. Cheering Jonathan Archer Up Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader.

Him being pretty distant, not wanting to show his emotions around you/appear weak for being upset

You trying to get him to tell you what’s bothering him; telling him that it’s okay to be sad and that you won’t judge him for anything he does or says

Him shrugging and remaining silent, staring either at the wall or window of his quarters

You putting his hand onto his shoulder and rubbing it gently while you try to talk calmly and soothingly to him Jon leaning against you, mumbling about what was bothering him

You taking his hand in yours to hold loosely, rubbing your thumb against the back of his hand slowly

You being silent when Jon finally vents to you about why he’s upset

Once he’s finished, you comforting him best you can, giving him advice and talking him through what’s on his mind

You offering to go to the captain’s mess with him to get him something sweet to eat

Him shaking his head and admitting that he’d prefer to just stay with you in his quarters

Him quietly and hesitantly asking for cuddles. He’d be kind of shy about it because he’s not the super lovey-dovey kind of person

You smiling as you lay down on his bed, pulling him with you

Him holding you close and you rubbing his hair and back to try and calm him

You telling him random stories from when you were a kid to get his mind off of whatever’s troubling him


	62. Enterprise. Phlox - You Avoid Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phlox x reader. Reader avoids Phlox because they have feelings for him.

“Ah, Y/N!” Phlox shouted down the corridor, startling you and making you inwardly groan.

You looked over your shoulder. “Hey, Phlox.”

“I noticed that you never came in for your physical,” he said. “I understand you’re busy, but we must ensure every member of this crew is healthy.”

You smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, sorry, Doc. I just keep forgetting.”

Phlox smiled warmly. “Why not come now? You don’t seem to be in a rush to get anywhere.”

“I… I should really be getting back to my station …”

“It will only take a few minutes. I’ll even call your superior to let them know you’ll be late.” He put his hand on your lower back, sending tingles up your spine, and lead you to sickbay. The butterflies in your stomach were throwing a party by the time you reached sickbay. Your palms were getting clammy and you quickly tried to wipe them off on your pants.

“Have a seat,” Phlox said, gesturing to the biobed. You sat and swung your legs nervously as you waited for him to get the instruments. When he came back, he gave you a smile. You forced one out. Phlox started to scan you, humming lowly to himself.

“How long will this take?” you asked. “I don’t want to be too late for my shift.”

“Not long,” he replied. “The scan’s complete. Now I just have to analyze them.” He went to a small screen at his desk. “Hm.”

“Hm? What does hm mean?”

Phlox looked at you with a frown. “Your heartrate and blood pressure are up, but there’s no sign of an infection or illness to cause that. Are you feeling all right? Perhaps I should take a more detailed full body scan to make sure you’re not ill.”

“I feel fine,” you replied too quickly, then added, “I just hate physicals, that’s all.”

Phlox nodded his head slowly. “Your pupils are dilated.”

“Are they?”

He nodded and went back to you, looking at you closely. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, I swear.”

“If I didn’t know you better I’d say you were nervous because you have a crush on me.”

“What??"

Phlox shrugged. “I’ve noticed the signs when humans like another in a romantic manner. Their cheeks redden, their pupils dilate, they perspire, and their heartrate can quicken. But, you’re just nervous for the physical.” You could tell by his tone at the end of his statement that he really did suspect you of having feelings for him, though he’s just too polite to say so.

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, just the physical.”

Phlox patted your arm gently. “You’re free to go.”

You stood off the table. “Are you going to the movie tonight?”

“I was planning to, why?”

“Oh, no reason. Just wondering. Thanks Doc.” You started to leave, but stopped when Phlox spoke.

“Would you like to go together?”

You looked at him over your shoulder, fighting back a wide smile. “That’d be fun. I’ll see you at seven.”


	63. Voyager. Harry Kim - "This shuttle was a lot roomier before..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry x reader. Harry admits his feelings for the reader while on a long shuttle ride.

The two of you flew in silence, the only sound being the soft beeps from the computer every so often. After flying for nearly an hour to get to an asteroid field to study it, you were getting bored. You sighed and started to tap your finger against the edge of the console before you.

Harry glanced to you, becoming mesmerized by your appearance before speaking, “Bored?”

“Hm?” You looked over. “Oh. Yeah, a bit.”

He smiled softly. “My company can’t be that tedious, can it?”

“It wouldn’t be if we spoke more,” you admitted.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

You shrugged, looking back at your console to check the readings. “I don’t know. Tell me a story or something.”

Harry smirked. “A story? What kind of story?”

“Something funny,” you said after a moment’s thought. You turned your chair to face him.

Harry nodded and tried to recall a story. He put the shuttle on auto pilot and faced you. “Did you ever hear about the time Tom and I pranked Tuvok?”

You grinned. “No, but that sounds amazing.”

“It was hilarious,” he said with a chuckle. “Well, Tuvok didn’t think so. So Tom and I rigged the security console once. Every time Tuvok tried to access the internal sensors, it would play a message saying, “Live long and prosper!””

You laughed. “Oh my god. You’re kidding.”

Harry laughed with you. “I’m not. And it wasn’t just the internal sensors. No matter what button he pushed, he got that message.”

You laughed harder, bending at the waist.

“Eventually he went to his quarters and let his guard down. But, when he tried to order Vulcan tea from the replicator, the replicator said—”

“Let me guess,” you said, trying to contain your laughter. “Live long and prosper?”

Harry nodded, squinting as he laughed hard.

Your laughter echoed off the walls of the small shuttle.

Harry trailed off, watching you laugh. He smiled to himself softly.

You sat up right and wiped at your eyes.

“Y’know something?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off you.

You raised your eyebrows. “What?”

“This shuttle was a lot roomier before …” he stopped and shook his head. “Forget it.”

“No, what?”

Harry turned back to his console. “Nothing, it’s dumb. Forget I said anything.”

You frowned and leaned forward, putting your hand onto Harry’s shoulder. “I doubt it’s stupid. C’mon, tell me. Now I’m curious.”

He sighed and rotated his chair to face you once more. He stared at you, only then noticing how close you were to him. Your face was less than half a foot away from his, and your knees brushed against each other’s.

“I was going to say that this shuttle was a lot roomier before I started realizing I’m attracted to you,” he said quickly, his cheeks reddening.

Your eyes widened. “You are?”

Harry nodded slightly, breaking eye contact with you.

“Oh.” You were surprised, if you were being honest. You’d developed a crush on Harry a while back, but never expected him to reciprocate it. You thought he had a thing for Seven—you never thought he’d like you.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Forget I said it. Let’s just focus at getting to the asteroid field, and—”

You kissed him, ending his nervous ramble. You felt him tense momentarily before relaxing and kissing you back. You hooked your hands behind his neck, puling yourself closer to him. Harry grabbed your hips, bringing you into his lap. You straddled him, kissing his lips harder. He sighed slowly through his nose and you smiled.

Harry moved his lips away and leaned his forehead against yours. “Guess I should have said something sooner.”

You smirked. “You should have.”

“Y’know, I think this non-roomie shuttle just got a lot more comfortable.”

“Oh yeah?” you asked with a grin. “You don’t mind having to be this close due to this small space?”

Harry smiled. “No. I don’t mind at all.”


	64. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon x reader. Jon has a bad dream; reader comforts him.

You rolled onto your side to face Jon in his bed when you noticed how warm he was. You felt heat radiating off of his sweaty body and frowned. Your first thought was that he was getting sick and had a fever, then you saw his eyes moving quickly beneath his eyelids

“Jon,” you whispered, touching his shoulder lightly.

He didn’t wake, though he started breathing heavily.

“Jon,” you repeated, this time louder. “Jon, wake up.”

John made a soft noise, almost like a whimper and your heart broke. He sounded so lost and helpless.

“Jon.” You shook him, not caring if it was rough.

He jolted awake, going into a seated position. His chest raised and fell quickly and his eyes were wide.

You sat slowly. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

Jon looked at you worriedly, eyes darting around your body to take in your entire appearance. “Are you okay?”

You frowned. “I was just about to ask you the same question. I’m fine. Are you okay?”

He nodded slightly. “I am now. I… I dreamt that you were injured, and bleeding badly.” He looked down to his hands, and you noticed they were shaking. “There was so much blood… I couldn’t stop the bleeding.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m fine.” You rubbed his shoulder gently.

Jon shook his head. “I couldn’t save you, Y/N. I tried … I-I tried so hard.”

You gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m fine, you’re fine, everything’s fine. I’m alive and well.”

Jon rubbed at his face. “Sorry. It’s just a bit traumatizing seeing your loved one die. I’m a bit torn up.”

You wrapped your arm around his shoulders and leaned your head down. “I know, Jon. But it’s okay. I’m fine. Nothing’s happened to me. I don’t plan on dying any time soon, either, so you don’t have to worry.”

Jon smiled ever so slightly and reached up to hold your hand. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t mind being woken up as long as you’re the one waking me.” You kissed his cheek softly.

“Would you… would you mind being the big spoon while we go back to sleep?” he asked sheepishly.

You smiled and nodded. “Of course I don’t mind.”


	65. AOS. Leonard "Bones" Mccoy - Mismatched Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard x reader. The two of them accidentally wear each other's uniforms to work one day.

You got to your science station while adjusting your uniform around your neck. It seemed quite big today, and you couldn’t figure out why. Whatever the reason, it was very baggy and looked a bit funny.

“Lieutenant,” your co-worker and friend said, approaching you. “You look… dishevelled.”

“Forgot to tell the computer to wake me,” you admitted, glancing in their direction. “I was scrambling to get ready this morning.”

They nodded and regarded you slowly. “Have you lost weight?”

With a slight shrug you said, “I don’t know. I guess? I mean, I have been forgetting to eat breakfast some days, so maybe that’s it.”

“Huh. Well, you might want to get the tailor to do something about your uniform.” They smiled cheekily. “Wouldn’t want to get lost in all that fabric, would you?”

You smirked. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll get them to take a look at it after my shift.”

 

Bones tugged at the sleeves of his uniform for about the tenth time since he stepped into sickbay. They just wouldn’t go all the way down to his wrists today, and it was irritating him. To make matters worse, the collar of his uniform was too snug and was very uncomfortable for him when sitting. Bones groaned, yanking the collar away from his irritated neck.

“Everything okay, Doctor?” his nurse asked, frowning as she watched him struggle with his clothing.

Bones looked at her. “I must be crazy, because my uniform is bugging the shit out of me today. First, the collar was too tight, then I realized the sleeves are too short.”

“Maybe it shrunk when you washed it,” the nurse suggested.

Bones grunted. “Hn. Maybe. Never happened before, though.”

The nurse shook her head. “I don’t know, Doctor. Do you have another one you could change into?”

“No, they’re all being washed. Besides, I can’t leave sickbay just because my clothes are uncomfortable.” Bones rubbed his face and sighed. “I’ll be fine. Get back to those readings.”

She nodded politely. “Yes, Doctor.”

Bones pulled his shirt down, noticing it was riding up at the waist. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Great, not only am I practically wearing a three-quarter sleeved shirt, but apparently I’m wearing a crop-top too.”

 

You walked into your quarters and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Bones sitting on the couch. “Jesus.”

Bones looked up and smiled. “No, just me.”

You rolled your eyes and went to him. “What’re you doing here, Len?”

He held up a blue uniform, and you then realized he was wearing a casual t-shirt he had left in your quarters. “I believe this is yours.”

You frowned and sat down. “What?”

“Apparently, we switched up our uniforms this morning and everybody noticed but us.”

You stared at him. “You’re joking.”

He shook his head. “Wish I was, darling. This damn shirt was too tight all day. Had to keep pulling the sleeves and hem down so they wouldn’t ride up too much. And you… you kind of look like you’re wearing a dress, love.”

You laughed lightly. “Aw man.”

“What?”

“I thought I lost weight,” you said with a small smile.

Bones chuckled. “’Fraid not. Well, I mean, you could have, but that’s not the reason the uniform was so big.”

“Oh well. At least I didn’t have to see the captain or first officer today. That would’ve been embarrassing.”

“Jim came by to sickbay and said I was getting fat.” Bones smirked. “So I told him I’d relieve him of duty for being, too ill to be in command.”

You laughed. “Poor Jim.”

Bones huffed. “Not poor Jim, he called me fat!”

You patted his stomach and leaned back against the couch. “I think you’re the perfect size.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

“Oh no? I’m all ready in your shirt. That’s halfway to being in your pants.”

Bones laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

You grinned. “Y’know, I’ll say this: wearing your uniform all day was the comfiest I’ve been in ages.”


	66. TNG. Data - Bathing With The Emotion Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader. Reader gets Data (who is still adjusting to his emotion chip) to bathe with them.

“I still do not understand how sitting in a tub of hot water is relaxing,” Data said as he watched the steaming water fill the bathtub.

You smiled. “It just is. It’s hard to explain. It’s just… the feeling of the warmth around you relaxes your muscles and mind.”

Data hummed as he mulled over that. “Biologically speaking, heat can induce the relaxation of muscles, but I do not have muscles.”

“Trust me, it’s relaxing.” You shut the bathroom door. “It’ll be like cuddling, only in hot water.”

“Fascinating.”

You started to take your clothes off and Data stared. “Why are you undressing? I thought we were, as you said, cuddling. I did not realize we would also be initiating in—”

You cut him off with a laugh. “Data, we’re going to bathe. One doesn’t bathe in their clothes.”

Data blinked, going through the information in his head on baths. “Ah. You are correct.”

You smirked as you shimmied out of your underwear. “Strip down, Data.”

You watched Data as he took his clothes off, admiring his body. Even though he wasn’t flesh and blood, he had one hot body. The perfect curve at the hips, the subtle definition at his abdomen, defined hip bones, and he even had a faint happy trail leading down to his groin.

“Enjoying what you see?” Data asked.

You made eye contact with him and grinned. “I always enjoy what I see when I look at you.”

Data smiled slightly. “I am… pleased. And I feel the same way”

You pecked his lips then turned to the tub to turn off the water. Data looked at your naked body. “You are most beautiful, Y/N.”

You smiled. “And you are most kind.”

Data stepped closer. “I like to be kind to you. It makes you smile, and that is something I enjoy seeing. I am not entirely sure as to why that is. I am still trying to figure out why certain things result in emotions to arise.”

You laughed lightly. “Well, thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Data looked at the hot water. “Shall we get in?”

You nodded. “After you.”

Data stepped into the tub and stood shin-deep as he let the feelings sink in. He involuntarily sighed.

You smiled. “Like it?”

“I believe I do. It feels… nice.” Data smiled at you. He slowly sat down in the tub, extending his legs.

You got in and sat in front of him with your back against his chest.

Data wrapped his arms around your waist. “I feel very content in here with you, Y/N.”

You placed your hand on top of his. “That’s good, Data. I’m glad.”

“As am I.” He kissed your shoulder softly, making both of you smile.


	67. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - Horseback Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. The two of them go horseback riding while visiting Earth.

You watched as Jon’s horse cantered up ahead, gaining speed on your grazing mare. You stroked her mane and gave a slight pull on the reins. She responded by speeding up.

“Isn’t this great?” you called out to Jon.

He turned his head to look at you and smiled widely. “It’s amazing, Y/N! I’m so glad you brought me along.”

Your horse was now a few metres from Jon’s. “Well, I can’t visit Earth without going for a ride.”

Jon grinned. “Too bad Porthos couldn’t tag along. He would have loved it with these beauties.”

You laughed softly. “I don’t think the horses would like an energetic beagle running around their hooves.”

Jon laughed with you. “Fair enough.”

“Race you to that tree over there,” you challenged, pointing to a large oak on the other side of the field.

“You’re on.” He turned and positioned his horse in the right direction—though, it took him a few minutes as he wasn’t completely used to steering a live animal.

You smirked as you waited for his horse to be ready. “All good?” you asked when Jon stopped struggling with the reins.

He huffed softly. “Think so. On the count of three?”

You nodded. “One … two … three … go!”

You jerked the reins and your mare took off. You heard John swear quietly before the sound of his horse running filled your ears. You swerved your horse around a rock and redirected her back towards the tree.

You could tell Jon was trying to keep up, for he kept chanting, “Come on! Hya! Hya!”

You spared him a glance for a brief moment. Jon was leaning to the left and pulling on the reins for his horse to turn left. He was pulling too hard for such a slight curve around a rock. You slowed your horse instantly, fearing the worst. Jon was leaning to the left too much—he was supposed to lean to the right slightly.

Jon’s horse jerked to the left suddenly and Jon yelled in surprise. He was thrown off the horse and fell onto his side on the ground. You gasped and lead your horse towards him. When you reached him, you jumped off and knelt down. “Shit, Jon, are you okay?”

He groaned quietly and sat up, only to hiss in pain when he leaned against his wrist.

You frowned. “Dammit. You might have broken it.”

Jon shook his head. “It’s just a sprain. Trust me, I know what a break feels like and it doesn’t feel like that.”

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled out, gently touching his side that he landed on. He winced, but you didn’t feel any broken bones.

“Not your fault, Y/N,” Jon said quickly, shooting you a small smile. “Guess I’m just not a good rider, huh?”

You frowned and cupped his face in your hand. “I shouldn’t have challenged you to the race. I should’ve known you weren’t ready to go that quickly. I’m so sorry. Let’s bring the horses back to their barns, get you to a medbay and fix you up.”

Jon let you help him to his feet. “It isn’t your fault, babe, okay? I don’t blame you, and neither should you. It was just a silly accident that could have happened to anyone. Besides, you know what’s good about getting injured?”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

He smiled cheekily. “We can cuddle back at my place. For the rest of the day.”

You smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess that’s one good thing about this.”


	68. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - Post-Mission Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x reader. After Malcolm goes on a rough mission, he and the reader talk and cuddle.

“Please come to bed,” you begged as you watched your boyfriend at his desk with a PADD in his hands.

“I’ll be there in a second,” Malcolm replied, though you knew he wouldn’t. “I just have to finish this report for the captain.”

You sighed heavily. “Mal, the report can wait. Come to bed.”

Malcolm didn’t respond. Typical of him when he was so fixed on finishing something. You stood and went to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders from behind.

“Malcolm,” you murmured, “a few hours ago you were being attacked down on a strange planet. You were captured and you were tortured until a rescue party got you out.”

“I should have fought harder,” Malcolm whispered, shaking his head.

“Stop that. You fought as hard as anyone else could have. You did everything you could have done, which is what you always do.” You kissed his cheek gently. “Please come to bed and cuddle. You need to relax, not work more.”

Malcolm looked down at the PADD and sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

You smiled and pulled him to the bed. You let him lie down first, then you settled down beside him. “Do you want to be the little spoon or the big spoon?” you asked.

“Little?” he asked softly, almost afraid to let down his tough-guy act around you, even though you’ve seen him at his worst plenty of times.

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his torso while he shifted so his back was facing you. You slowly ran your fingers across his abdomen and felt him suck his teeth. “Sorry,” you quickly said. “Still sore?”

“Just a bit,” Malcolm admitted. “I’ll be fine.”

You moved your hands away from the healing bruise and rest them on his ribs. “How do you feel? Other than sore.”

You felt him shrug. “A bit tired.”

“Mal, I know you’re angry at yourself,” you said softly. “But what happened down on the planet wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t any of your faults. None of you could’ve known.”

Malcolm sighed heavily. “Thank you, Y/N. I just can’t help it. I’m the armory officer. I’m supposed to protect others, and make sure they stay safe and unharmed.”

“But you did. The aliens didn’t hurt anyone but you because of your need to protect others.” You leaned your head against his back and listened to his heartbeat. “I know I’ve said this before, but I was so scared while you were down there. I heard you had gotten captured and I guess I started thinking of the worst.”

Malcolm held your hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “I came back, just like I’ve always promised.”

“I know,” you said slowly. “And I know nothing I can say will make you stop protecting others and being the punching bag when aliens feel the need to torture someone … but I just get so scared … I worry that someday you might not come back to me.”

Malcolm was silent for a few minutes. He rubbed his thumb over your knuckles before saying, “I’ll always come back to you, Y/N. I promise you. I promise from now on I won’t put myself in so much danger that I wouldn’t come back, and I won’t take on anything I can’t handle.”

You smiled slightly. “But that won’t stop you from playing the hero, will it?”

Malcolm’s back vibrated as he chuckled. “No, I suppose it won’t.”

“As much as I hate seeing you get hurt, as long as you survive it and come back to me, I’ll deal with your heroic nature.” You kissed his shoulder softly. “I do like getting to help Phlox heal your injuries and lecture you in the process.”

Malcolm chuckled again. “Ah yes, the beloved lectures.”

“And then there’s the after-mission cuddles, like now. Which are, by the way, my favourite.”

“I quite enjoy them, as well,” Malcolm said. “It makes everything I endure on the mission worth it.”


	69. TNG. Data - You Help To Repair Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader.

You scanned Data’s body and frowned, seeing it being mirrored on Geordi’s face. “How did this happen, Data?” you asked.

Data looked to you, expression neutral. You almost winced for him. If Data had been human, he would have been in excruciating pain with a hole that big in his torso.

“Commander Riker and I were down on the planet, investigating the old technology left behind. When I tried to access a set of files, an intense energy beam struck me.”

“Energy beam, huh?” Geordi looked Data over and shook his head slowly. “Well, that energy beam did a hell of a lot of damage. I’m detecting several circuits are disconnected and a few of your relays are fried. We’ll have to start from scratch for the relays and reconnect all the circuits. I’m going to go look in the database to see what we have on your schematics.” Geordi looked to you, confidence in his eyes. “Y/N, why don’t you start fusing some of those circuits back together. Use low intensity, though. We don’t want to do anymore damage.”

You nodded. “Right.”

As Geordi went to a computer station, you took one of your tools and bent down to get a better look at Data’s injury. You sucked your teeth and brought the tool to the circuits. You shook your head slightly. “Your systems are all so advanced. I wish Soong was alive so I could learn more about how you work.”

Data pondered that for a few moments. “I too wish he was still alive. He was like my father.”

You paused the fusing and put your hand on Data’s knee, which he seemed very confused about. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

“You have not upset me, Y/N.”

“I know, I’m still sorry.” You removed your hand from his knee and continued to work on the circuits.

Data had no answer to that, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Why do you seem… tense?” Data asked after a few minutes of watching you work.

You spared him a glance. “Because I am tense. One of my friends got injured, and I’m the one who has to put him back together. One wrong move and your left leg could become paralyzed.”

“I am not injured, I am only damaged, Damage can be repaired, and so can I. You will repair me, Y/N.”

That brought a small smile to your lips. “Thanks for having such faith in me. Y’know, if that beam had been a few millimetres to the right, it would have struck the circuits that control everything. You’re lucky to be alive.”

Data’s head quirked to the side. “But I am not alive, Y/N. I am an android.”

You sighed, looking up at him. You stared for a few moments before looking back down at his injury. “You are to me Data, you are to me.”


	70. TNG. Dating Wesley Crusher Would Include...

One of the crew members setting you two up; probably Will

Will often teasing Wes when he’s late for his shift: “Late night with Y/N?”

Wes getting very flustered when someone asks about you or hints at anything remotely connected to you

Wes helping you with your homework and projects, which basically means him taking over and doing the whole thing for you

You being very anxious whenever Wes goes on away missions, especially because he’s inexperienced with things like that

Taking things slow for the first little while since you’re both so young and don’t want to rush into your (possible) first serious relationship

Wes being a perfect gentlemen at all times; pulling out chairs for you, letting you exit the room first, asking you if he can kiss you before he does, introducing you to his mother after the first few dates, and never doing anything you’re not comfortable doing

Wes taking you on holodeck dates all the time—it’s his favourite place on the ship to take you—and always getting together with Will and Geordi to come up with/make new programs for the two of you

Picard allowing you to enter the bridge every so often to help Wes with something or to spend time with him on laidback days

Beverly being like your mother and adoring you from the second the met you. Her giving you any and all advice she can give about Wes or anything else that may be troubling you

You moving with him when he goes to the academy and, if you're interested in Starfleet, joining him at school


	71. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - Hideouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. Bit of an awkward situation when Jon decided to lie on the reader in order to shield them from potentially dangerous aliens.

You sat on the shuttlepod floor with a hyperspanner in your hands, trying to work on repairs. While landing the shuttle on an unexplored planet, an ion storm knocked nearly every system offline, causing the shuttle to crash on the planet’s surface. Luckily, you’d landed in a dense forest where the thick trees cushioned your fall slightly. Neither you nor Jon were seriously injured, a little bruised and scratched, but nothing you couldn’t handle. Even the phase pistols had been effected, and were completely inert against any attack.

“Get down!” Jon hissed, suddenly rushing towards you.

Before you could ask what was wrong, Jon pushed you onto your back and lay on top of you, shielding you from the view screen and whatever—or, whoever was out there. Your breath came out ragged due to the weight on Jon pushing against your chest. He breathed slowly through his nose, fanning your face ever other moment. Your hand was awkwardly underneath his arm, and you could feel his tense muscles. He had one arm wrapped around your waist to make sure you didn’t move, and the other positioned near your head. Your heart was beating quickly in your chest, partly due to the fact that whoever was out there had made Jon nervous, and he rarely is nervous. But, also due to the fact that Jon was so close to you, close enough to kiss if you wanted.

 _Stop thinking like that,_ you scolded yourself. _This is a serious situation and you’re thinking about kissing the captain?_

You felt Jon's heart beating nearly as hard as yours was. You moved your hand slightly to gently touch his side. His eyes moved to your face briefly before staring back towards the view-screen

After a few silent minutes, sighed. “I think they’re gone.”

“Who was it?” you asked just above a whisper.

He shrugged as he got off of you, sitting next to you. “The residents of this planet. We don’t know if they’re hostile or not, so I figured it best if we hide from them for now. At least until we have our scanners and weapons operational again.”

You nodded slowly, sitting up. “Right. Quick thinking.”

Jon gave you a brief smile. “Hope I wasn’t too heavy.”

You huffed out a short laugh. “No, it was fine.”

"Did I hurt you? I know it was kind of sudden..."

You shook your head and gave him a small smile. "No, I'm okay."

“Good.” Jon stared at you for a few moments, admiring your facial features. Then, he cleared his throat and stood. “Better continue with the repairs.”

You nodded quietly and watched him walk back to his repairs before eventually getting back to yours.


	72. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - "Because I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm x reader. In an attempt to discover the reader's feelings about him, Malcolm makes them jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensign Baker is just a made up character for the sake of this imagine.

“I just don’t understand why you’re so jealous,” Malcolm said with a shrug.

His nonchalant attitude was making you irritated. “I’m not jealous. I just don’t think that Ensign Baker is right for you, that’s all.”

“Hm.” Malcolm pushed his food around on his plate. “Well, I disagree.”

He didn’t, though. He knew Ensign Baker wasn’t the right person for him. He knew you were jealous. And, he knew that he was in love with you. But, what he didn’t know was whether or not you felt the same way. He had a hunch that you did, based on your behaviour around him. But, he had to get you to say it aloud.

“You’re just blinded by their good looks,” you grumbled.

Malcolm looked at you, smiling at your annoyed expression. “Maybe I am.”

You glanced up at him and frowned. “I should get going. I’ll see you later.”

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything to say to make you stay. So, he simply nodded, and silently promised to see you later.

–--

Malcolm rang the chime to your quarters and waited for you to open the door. When you did, you sighed. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Malcolm said awkwardly. “May I come in?”

You nodded and stepped into your room. He followed, watching you closely. He knew you were upset; your shoulders were hunched and you wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” he started to say.

You crossed your arms over your chest and raised your eyebrow. “I guess I just don’t like you talking about someone in that manner.”

Malcolm tried to act confused, even though inside he was bubbling with hope. “What? Why?”

“Because I love you,” you blurted.

A wide smile spread across Malcolm’s face. He took your hands in his and pulled you closer to him. “It’s about time.”

You gave him a look. “What do you mean?”

He chuckled. “I’ve been trying to get you to say that for the past few days, Y/N. That whole thing with Ensign Baker was just an act.”

“An act?” You stared at him in disbelief. You didn’t think he had it in him.

Malcolm smiled, nodding slowly. “Yes. I’m sorry if I caused you any discomfort or anger. I only wanted you to tell me how you felt.”

“And how did you know I felt this way about you?”

“I didn’t know. Only hoped.”

You bit your lip. “So does that mean you love me, too?”

Malcolm nodded and licked his lips. “Yes, I do love you, Y/N.”


	73. Voyager. Keeping The Doctor Company Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor x reader.

Him talking about himself a lot – bringing up recent patients or tough cases, his interest in a few opera he discovered, or the fact that he wants to keep expanding and learning new skills

You nodding, smiling, and humming to keep him speaking

Him eventually asking what’s new in your life and wondering why you’ve been so quiet

You trying your best not to roll your eyes as you answer

The Doctor prying in your personal life, asking if you’ve been seeing anyone, if you’ve had any arguments with friends lately, or if you’ve been developing any new talents

You offering to help him with his reports and diagnostics, which he declines at first then agrees it’d go by faster if you helped him

Him then offering to help you with any tasks you have to get done, and emphasizing that he’s skilled in many other areas other than just medicine, golf, and singing

You accepting his help because somehow you actually like spending time with him, even though he can get a bit egotistical at times

Tom stopping by sickbay at a few points and quietly joking to you if you’re there against your will and if you want him to come up with an excuse to get you out

You laughing, but declining his offer

“You really want to spend time with him?”

“Yes, I do. He’s actually very fun to be around, and really interesting to talk to.”

“Okay … if you need a way out, just give me a call.”

“I think I’ll be okay. Thanks for the offer, though.”

And, like you thought, you wouldn't need to call Tom for a way out because you genuinely enjoy The Doctor's company and he enjoys yours


	74. AOS. Leonard "Bones" McCoy - You're Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard x reader. After an away mission, the reader returns to the ship injured.

When you beamed aboard the Enterprise with Spock, the first thing you saw was Leonard’s worried eyes fixated on you. You were leaning on Spock, trying to remain conscious as the wound on your abdomen bled.

Two nurses were with you in an instant. Momentarily, Leonard was stunned. He stared at you, at your weak frame, your drooping eyes, your sweaty skin, and your bleeding wound. Then, he seemed to harden. “Get her to sickbay, now!”

The nurses held you close to them, each with their arms around you. One murmured reassuring words to you as they brought you down to sickbay. Leonard had stuck around with Spock for a few moments, asking him a few anxiety-filled questions about what had happened. Spock retold the incident with such clarity, it made Bones scowl, muttering something about his dammed Vulcan memory.

He then ran down the hall to catch up to you and the nurses.

Once in sickbay, you were laid down on a bed and moaned in pain.

“Dammit, Y/N,” Leonard grumbled as he scanned you. “I told you not to go down there. I told you it was too dangerous. I told you you’d get hurt.”

You raised your hand slowly to put it on his forearm gently. He looked at you instantly and you forced out a small smile. “You also said you’d kill me if I got hurt.”

He grunted. “Yeah, well, I changed my mind.”

The nurses started to gather medicine as Leonard told them the results of the scans. He forced himself to give you a smile. “It’s your lucky day, Y/N. I’ve decided to save your life.”

Weakly, you let out a breathy laugh. “There’s no one else I’d trust my life in.”

A muscle in his jaw jumped. “You lost a lot of blood, Y/N. But we’ll fix you up, okay? I promise.”

“Len,” you started, pausing when he gave you an injection. “If something happens…”

“No,” he snapped, startling the nearest nurse. “No. I’m not going to let you die.”

You started to feel the mixture of blood loss and the medicine take over. Your mind was growing fuzzy and your vision blurred. “I love you, Len.”

You felt his soft lips press themselves against your forehead. He kept them there for a few moments, then whispered, “I love you too, Y/N. You’re going to be okay.”


	75. Enterprise. Phlox - Trip Sets You Two Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phlox x reader. Trip is the reader's brother and set's the reader up on a date with Phlox.

“Come on, Y/N, just ask him!” Trip exclaimed, loud enough to make a few people in the messhall turn their heads.

“Would you be quiet?” you snapped, rolling your eyes. “I can’t just ask him. What if he says no? Or misinterprets my question?”

Then it was Trip’s turn to roll his eyes. “Come on, he won’t say no. I know for a fact that he likes you that way. Trust me, he likes you just as much as you like him, and he’s even more nervous to ask you.”

You pushed your food around on your plate and sighed. “I don’t know.”

Trip stole some of your pecan pie. “If you don’t ask him, I will.”

You managed a teasing smile. “You’re going to ask Phlox out on a date?”

He chuckled. “No. But, I will ask him to go to movie night with you.”

You sighed, then pushed your plate towards him, figuring he’d eat it one way or another.

As he took another forkful, he said, “I really don’t see how we’re related.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

He shoved some pie into his mouth. “You barely even touched your pecan pie.”

“That’s because it’s your favourite dessert. Not mine.”

“Hm.” He chewed thoughtfully, then said, “Go ask him. Movie night’s starting soon, so you better hurry.”

You slumped back in your chair. “What do I say?”

“Just say, Hey Phlox, would you like to be my date for movie night? It’s just that simple.”

“Has that ever worked for you?” you asked.

Trip grinned. “Oh yeah. Plenty of times.

You sighed heavily and stood. “Fine. After I finish this report, I’ll ask him.”

—

You walked into sickbay an hour later, and stopped when you saw your brother laughing with Phlox. Trip looked your way and smiled. “Y/N! We were just talking about you.”

“Oh really?” you asked, sending a glare to him. You then looked at Phlox, who was smiling softly at you. You made your way over to them, standing next to Trip.

Phlox nodded. “Commander Tucker was informing me that you’d be attending movie night tonight.”

“Uh, yeah.” You rubbed your arm. “Are… are you?”

Phlox dipped his head. “I was planning to.”

Trip folded his arms over his chest, then his face lit up. “Hey! How about you two go together?”

You shot him a look.

Phlox on the other hand, smiled. “I think that sounds like a lovely idea.”

“You do?” you asked

“Unless you’d prefer to go with someone else,” he said.

You shook your head. “No, no I um, I’d love to go with you.”

Trip clapped you on the shoulder. “There ya go, Y/N. Looks like you got yourself a date.”

You blushed, expecting Phlox to make some comment about how it wasn’t a date, and that you were going as just friends. But, he only smiled.


	76. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - "When did I say you could spoon me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan x reader. The two of them are stuck sleeping in a shuttle after a crash landing.

You pulled the emergency rations out of their compartment as the captain set up temporary beds. While trying to land on an uninhabited planet to collect plant and soil samples, the shuttle malfunctioned due to electrostatic storm in the planet’s atmosphere. Long story short, you landed and had to wait out the storm before you could leave. The landing had been a bit rough, but neither of you were hurt.

“Bed’s set up,” Jon said, settling under a blanket. “May not be overly comfortable, but it should keep us warm.”

You shot him a smile as you brought the food over. “Well, this may not be overly tasty, but it should keep us full.”

Jon smirked and took his share, watching as you sat beside him.

After eating in silence, you lay down in the makeshift bed. There were three blankets, which meant you each got one for warmth and had to share the third as a pillow. You faced away from him.

“If we had found a cave, we could’ve started a fire to keep us warm,” Jon muttered while he lay down.

You nodded. “At least the shuttle will keep us dry from the rain.”

Jon hummed in agreement. “Get some rest. We’ll continue repairs in the morning once we have some light.”

“Goodnight, Captain.”

“Night, Y/N.”

—

You woke up in the morning feeling colder than an ice-covered asteroid. You silently cursed the blanket for being so thin. Then, you realized a weight draped over your waist. You slowly turned, eyes widening when you saw John inches from you. He must have felt you shift, for he opened his eyes slowly.

“Morning,” he whispered.

You gave him a nod. “Um, Captain. I don’t mean to sound… out of line, but when did I say you could spoon me?”

Jon’s brow creased, then his eyes widened with realization and he pulled his arm away. “Sorry. I uh, vaguely remember waking up in the night because of you shivering. I moved closer, hoping my body heat might help… I guess I subconsciously put my arm around you…”

You bit your lip. “Um, well, thanks. It uh, helped a bit.”

He nodded, staring at you for a few moments. “You know, this shuttle was roomier before I realized I’m attracted to you.”

You felt a blush creep up your neck, and were slightly thankful for the heat it brought. “Actually, I think this shuttle was roomier before you spooned me against my will.”

Jon smiled slightly. “So you didn’t like it, then?”

“I didn’t say that,” you replied slowly.

Jon chuckled and shook his head. “Well, next time you’re freezing in the middle of the night, I’ll make sure to wake you up before I put my arm around you. Unless of course you don’t want to repeat this.”

It took all your courage to say your next comment, but it made you feel good after saying it: “I wouldn’t mind this being repeated… although I think it would be more enjoyable in one of our quarters.”


	77. TNG. Data - He Teaches You How To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data x reader.

Data landed another hit to your side, causing you to grunt with frustration.

“You did not dodge,” Data stated.

You huffed and gripped the fighting stick in your hands. “Clearly.”

“You must learn to dodge attacks in order to properly defend yourself.”

“I know,” you said, somewhat annoyed. “It’s just difficult to dodge when I’m holding this ten foot pole.”

Data’s head quirked to the side slightly. “It is only four feet, seven inches, and two millimetres.”

You managed a smile. “Well, it feels like it’s ten feet.”

“Let us fight without the sticks, then. Perhaps you will be better at hand-to-hand combat. Computer, delete fighting sticks.”

The holographic fighting stick in your hand disappeared.

You cracked your knuckles. “All right. You better go easy on me, Data.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because you have super human strength,” you stated with a short laugh. “And I don’t want to explain to Beverly why my bones are all broken.”

“Ah. Of course. I will, as you say, go easy on you.” He stood before you and started to circle. You followed, keeping a close eye on his hands. You jumped out of the way as he tried to hit your shoulder. You then kicked his hand as he went in for another hit, but he grabbed it with his other, causing you to lose your balance. You landed on your back with an oomf.

“Never forget your opponent’s free hand,” Data said. “You must be aware of both hands’ movements.”

You sighed and pushed yourself to your feet. “This is impossible.”

“It is merely difficult,” Data corrected. “It does make sense. You are not used to fighting; you have never done it. It is a new skill for you, but with time and practice you will succeed.”

You smiled slightly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to encourage you.”

Data blinked, contemplating your statement. “I was only stating facts, Y/N. You are strong and intelligent. You will be able to learn this, but it will take practice.”

You pushed your hair out of your face and sighed. “Well, I’m glad I have such a great teacher.”


	78. TNG. Will Riker - "I'm sorry I kicked you out when you were possessed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will x reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the chapter summaries are any good or if anyone reads them, so I may not write as many going forward. If you guys like having the summaries or have any suggestions for them (I'm still new to AO3), please let me know!!

You walked into sickbay quickly, your feet almost tripping over themselves. Your eyes darted around the room until they landed on a familiar brunet. A sigh escaped through your lips and you went to the biobed. “Will,” you breathed out, overjoyed to see him okay.

“Y/N,” he said, making eye contact with you. “Hey…” He reached up and cupped your face.

You leaned into his touch and sighed. “Are you okay?”

He nodded slightly and pushed himself into a seated position carefully. “I’m fine. Doctor says I’ll make a full recovery—no long lasting effects.”

You take his hand in yours, removing it from your face. You gave it a squeeze. “I’m sorry I had to kick you out when you were possessed.”

Will laughed, a sound that made you smile. “You did what you had to do. And I wasn’t possessed.”

You gave him a look. “Will, an alien presence took over your body. That’s called being possessed.”

He smirked and shrugged. “Well, I forgive you for protecting yourself when I wasn’t myself.”

You nodded. “I just wish I could’ve protected you from the alien to begin with. If I had gotten to your quarters a few minutes later …”

“Hey, don’t say that. This isn’t your fault.”

You bit your lip and shrugged. “Maybe. But I could have maybe helped fight it off.”

Will gently pulled you down onto the biobed. “Let’s not think about what might have happened. It happened, and it’s over now. I’m perfectly fine now.”

“Thank God you are,” you said softly.

Will kissed your knuckles softly, bringing a smile to your face.


	79. TNG. First Time With Jean-Luc Picard Would Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW, though mostly just kissing described.

Lots of kissing before hand; you kissing his jaw and neck for a while, then him kissing down your chest to your navel

Taking things slow—both relishing in the feeling of being together

Him being a bit nervous and self-conscious because it’s probably been a while since he’s done it with anyone

Him admitting as much to you, saying that it might not be perfect and that he’s “out of practice”

You comforting him, saying that you don’t mind imperfection

Him being very careful and gentle with you

You undressing him slowly while trailing kisses over his exposed skin

Him moving his fingers delicately across your body, tracing shapes and patterns on the larger areas Him running his fingers through your hair, giving it gentle tugs every now and then

Once things start to get going, you suddenly worrying about whether or not you’ll be interrupted

Him chuckling and saying, “I told Riker not to let anyone disturb me, that I was terribly tired and had a headache. The communication is disabled in my room. We have the whole evening to ourselves.”

You smiling while kissing him, thankful that him being the captain has special perks


	80. Voyager. Q Junior - "You're hot. Shame about your personality."

You tried to tune out Q’s pointless chatter as you worked on finishing your report for the captain. He was lounged across your couch—uninvited—and kept complaining about how awful it was to be mortal.

“I just don’t get how you humans do this,” he said.

You decided to humor him by answering. “Do what?”

“Be so… boring and powerless.”

You glanced up at him, unimpressed. “Well, lucky for you, you get to experience being boring and powerless with us.”

He sighed heavily. “I wish I wasn’t. This ship is so boring. Everyone on it is very uninteresting. Except for you. You’re not that bad. Even if you are mortal.”

You raised your eyebrows. “You know, you’re hot.”

Q smiled smugly.

“Shame about your personality,” you said, watching his expression fall before working on your report some more.

“I’ll tell the captain you said that,” Q warned. “I’ll tell my father, too. I’m sure he’ll have something to say about that.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, they’ll both pat me on the back and say I’m right.”

He huffed and grumbled inaudible words under his breath.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish this report before it gets too late.”

Q stood, frowning. “No need to be so rude.”

You gave him a look. “Please, go.”

“If I die while on this awful ship, I’m going to come back and haunt you,” he said as he walked to the door.

You sighed. “Can’t be any worse than what you’re already doing.”


	81. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - "Can I kiss you?"

You entered sickbay with a worried expression. When your eyes landed on Malcolm, you let out a shaky sigh. You’d heard he had gotten hurt on the away mission, though no one would tell you exactly what had happened.

Phlox looked up from his scans, a faint smile forming on his face. “Ah, Y/N. Good timing.”

“Oh?” You made your way to the biobed. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“On the contrary,” Phlox said, picking up a hypospray. “I’m just about to wake him. All the wounds are healed, though he’ll need to take two days to rest and regain his strength. I assume I can count on you to keep him occupied during that time.”

You managed a smile. “Yeah, I’ll make sure he stays in his quarters.”

Phlox smiled as he injected the medicine into Malcolm’s neck. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thanks, Doc.” You sat on the edge of the bed and took Malcolm’s hand in yours, waiting for the medicine to take effect. Malcolm’s eyes started to twitch under his eyelids, and he took in a deep breath. When his eyes opened, his brow furrowed. He then spotted you and smiled faintly.

“Y/N,” he murmured, voice hoarse.

“Hey,” you whispered, brushing hair off his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“A bit tired,” he admitted. “But better than I did.”

“Can I kiss you?” you asked softly. “I don’t want to hurt you …”

Malcolm smiled. “My lips weren’t injured. Please, kiss me.”

You smiled briefly before placing your lips onto his.


	82. Voyager. Chakotay - "You love me."

You shrank back against the wall of your quarters, drugged mind terrified of everything around you. After visiting an M-class planet, you had begun experiencing symptoms of an illness - dizziness, nausea, fatigue. Turns out, a plant you studied expelled a toxin into the air. It had taken a few hours to take full affect, though. You couldn't think straight. Could barely see straight. And you were filled with paranoia and fear. “Stay away from me!” you screamed.

Chakotay held up his hands. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Your eyes darted to Tom and The Doctor, who, to you, looked like aliens with ginormous guns in their hands. “What about them?”

“We’re here to help,” Tom said gently.

“Oh yeah? Then why do you have guns pointed at me?”

Chakotay’s brow furrowed. He looked over his shoulder and saw the medical tricorder in The Doctor’s hands. “Doc, put that away.”

“I have to monitor her condition,” he protested. “If the drug reaches her heart—”

“Put it away,” Chakotay said, more firmly than before.

With a sigh, The Doctor closed his tricorder and lowered it to his side.

“See?” Chakotay said softly, taking a step closer to you. “No one here is going to hurt you. We just want to help you, okay? I know you’re scared, but you have to trust us.”

You clenched your fists by your sides. “I don’t know if I can.”

“You must,” he insisted. “I know this is all very confusing and frightening for you. We can help. You love me, Y/N. I know you still do, even in the state you’re in, I know you love me.”

You forced yourself to nod. Though anxiety was courses through your veins, Chakotay’s voice was helping calm you.

“If you love me, trust me,” he whispered, reaching out to you. You flinched, but didn’t resist when he took hold of your arms.

“It’s okay, we’re going to make you feel better,” he murmured as he carefully brought you out of your quarters with Tom and The Doctor following close behind.


	83. TNG. Q - "You're so hot when angry."

“Please go bother someone else,” you said, trying to concentrate on finishing your system analysis.

Q frowned, leaning against your work station. “Am I bothering you, my dear?”

You glanced up at him. “Yes. That’s why I said, stop bothering me about a hundred times.”

“Oh don’t exaggerate. It was only five times.”

“So why are you still bothering me?”

Q smiled. “Because you’re so hot when you’re mad.”

You huffed in laughter and shook your head. You pressed a few buttons on your console, trying your best to ignore him.

“I mean it,” he insisted after a moment of blessed silence. “You’re hot when you’re in a good mood, but you’re extremely hot when you’re upset about something. The way your jaw clenches, and your eyebrows furrow. The way you roll your eyes and glare. Ugh, gives me heart palpitations.”

“Maybe you should see the doctor about that,” you said, monotone.

“Not unless you go with me.”

“You’re impossible,” you grumbled.

“And you’re hot. But we’ve already established that.”

You gave him a look.

He held up his hands, a faint smile playing on his lips. “Well you can’t blame a Q for trying.”


	84. TNG. Wesley Crusher - "You said my name in your sleep."

When your alarm in the morning went off, you heard Wes groan beside you. You smiled, put your PADD down, and told the computer to turn off the alarm. You’d been awake for a little while after not being able to get back to sleep and had been reading ever since.

“Morning,” you murmured, brushing hair off Wes’ face.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at you. He saw that you were sitting and frowned. “Have you been awake long?”

“Only about half an hour,” you told him. “I didn’t want to wake you, so I let you sleep in.”

“Thanks.” He rubbed his eyes, then added, “I wouldn’t have minded being woken, you know.”

“I know, but it sounded like you were having such a great dream,” you teased, smiling down at his tired face.

His brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“You said my name in your sleep,” you said. “Sounded like how you say it when we’re—”

“Oh,” he said, cutting you off. His cheeks tinted with pink. “Uh. Sorry. I didn’t realize …”

You leaned down and pecked his lips. “No need to apologize, babe. I actually thought it was hot.”

“You did?” He sat up against the pillows.

“Mhm.” You kissed him again, a little harder this time, but still only a peck. At least, that’s what you were intending. Wes took your face in his hands and held it in front of his. He kissed you, hard, and you shifted your body closer. You moved to straddle him, pressing your bum against his crotch. He grunted and you smiled against his lips.

“Is this how your dream went?” you whispered.

Wes licked his lips and nodded. “Something like this, yeah.”

“Show me how it went,” you told him, kissing his jaw.

Wes grinned briefly, then attached his lips to yours once again.


	85. TNG. Data - You Get Caught Kissing

You lay back on the holographic grass and sighed, looking up at the blue sky overhead. It was a beautiful day—Data got Geordi to program it that way. The sun was shining, though clouds in the sky helped block some of the rays. There were birds chirping in the trees around you, which offered you shade. And Data had even gotten a blanket for the two of you to lie on.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Data asked as he settled down beside you.

You smiled and nodded. “Very much so. This program is amazing, Data. Thank you.”

“You should thank Geordi,” he replied. “He was the one who made it. I gave him ideas and details, but ultimately it was he who created it.”

You leaned your head on your hand. “But it was your idea, and you took the initiative to get Geordi to program this. And for that, I thank you.”

“You are most welcome. I know how stressed you have been with work, and I remember you telling me how you used to love to cloud-watch.”

You looked up and grinned. “See that one?” you asked, pointing up. “It’s a bunny.”

Data looked, but he tilted his head in confusion. “I think you are mistaken, Y/N. That is only a cloud. Not a lagomorph.”

You laugh. “It looks like a bunny, Data. And that one there is a crescent moon. Do you see it?”

He was silent for a few moments, then said, “I do not. Your human imagination is very interesting. You are able to see things that are not there. You look at the clouds and see a rabbit and a moon. I look at them and see resequenced photons, resembling a cirrostratus cloud.”

You looked at him and giggled. “Maybe some day you’ll see what I see.”

“That is an impossible event. Even if I had human eyes, one cannot see through another’s eyes, for each individual brain receives the information in a different way. In fact—”

“Data,” you interrupted.

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

He paused, only for a moment, then obliged with your request. He leaned down, hovering over you, and kissed you. The kiss was gentle at first, but when you kissed harder, he did the same.

He pulled away after a few minutes. You smiled and touched his cheek. You moved your hand to the back of his neck and pulled it down slightly.

“Am I correct to assume you wish to resume our previous action of intimacy?” he inquired, scanning your face for indicators.

You smirked and nodded. “Yes.”

Just as he was about to kiss you again, the holodeck doors opened.

“Data,” Geordi said, “I was just—whoa.”

You pushed Data off and sat up, cheeks turning pink.

“Sorry,” Geordi said sheepishly. “I just wanted to make sure the program was working properly. We’re experiencing some power surges down in engineering and I couldn’t tell if they were effecting the holo-emitters.”

Data looked to his friend. “Clearly the holo-emitters are working perfectly.”

“Yeah … yeah, clearly.” Geordi coughed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll uh, I’ll be going. If the program acts up, give me a call.”

“We will. Thank you, Geordi,” you said, smiling slightly.

He gave the two of you an awkward smile, then left.

You sighed. “He cockblocked us.”

Data looked at you in confusion. “Cockblock?”

You laughed lightly. “It’s an old human expression from the twenty-first century.”

Data quickly ran through his database, then nodded. “Ah. A slang term describing an action relating to one preventing others from engaging in intimacy.”

“Though, we could always start again,” you said slowly, biting your lip softly.

“I believe that would be enjoyable,” he admitted.

You smiled and pushed him onto his back on the blanket. “You’re such a romantic.”


	86. Enterprise. Phlox - You Hide An Injury From Him

You winced in pain as you put pressure onto your swollen ankle. You knew you should go to sickbay, but Phlox would just lecture you and tell you how what you did was dangerous and irrational. Of course you knew that when you decided to climb up the jefferies tubes with an armload of supplies. But, you wanted to get the malfunctioning panel fixed before Trip and the captain got back from the away mission.

“Ah, Y/N!” Phlox’s voice echoed down the corridor. “I’ve been looking for you.”

You stifled a groan and swallowed hard, making sure to stand with your weight distributed evenly on your feet, even though it made your ankle scream in agony. “Hey,” you said as you turned to him. “Something I can help you with?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot,” he said lightly.

You frowned and thought. Then, you sighed, shutting your eyes. “Crap. We were going to have lunch together. Gosh, I’m sorry. I completely forgot. I was fixing some circuits in the Jeffries tube and it took longer than expected.”

“No worries,” Phlox said, “We can go now, if you’d like. I saved room for dessert.”

You forced out a smile as Phlox started to lead you down the hall. “I would love to, but I… I should really finish my report for when Trip gets back.”

“I’m sure it can wait.”

You were going to respond when a sharp pain shot up your leg. You gasped, stumbling against Phlox who managed to catch you.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

You grit your teeth. “Nothing. Just um, dizzy. Guess I’m hungry.”

He frowned, unconvinced, and briefly looked you over. “Y/N,” he said sternly, “Your ankle is extremely swollen.”

“Dammit. You can tell?”

“I am a doctor,” he stated. “And your pant leg is pulled up, I can see the redness and the swelling. What happened?”

“It’s nothing. Just a twist. I’ll be fine,” you insisted, but Phlox wasn’t having it.

“Y/N, you need to come to sickbay. It’s probably sprained, and will only get worse without treatment.”

You sighed heavily. “But—”

“No buts,” he said, wrapping an arm around you to support your weight. “And no complaints. We’re going to go to sickbay, heal your ankle, and then go get some lunch, all right?”

You leaned against him and nodded slightly.


	87. TNG. Data - Hometown Trip

You lead Data into the café you and your old friends used to go to, taking in a deep breath of the coffee-scented air. Data looked around, fascinated by the décor. It was very unique—large, velvet couches, brightly coloured paintings on the walls, and repurposed side-tables that were painted by the owner.

“Y/N!” your childhood friend called from a couch in the back corner.

You smiled and brought Data over, having to literally pull him away from a painting. “Hey, Riley! It’s so nice to see you!”

“Nice to see you, too,” they said, grinning as you two hugged momentarily. They then looked at Data. “Who’s your friend?”

By their tone, you knew they thought you and Data were more than friends. “This is Commander Data. Data, this is Riley, the friend I told you about.”

“Ooh, the android?” Riley asked, looking him over. They held out their hand.

Data blinked, then shook it. “I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Riley.”

They smiled. “Likewise. So how long have you two been together?”

You sighed. “We’re not together.”

“Y/N,” Data said, “you seem to be mistaken. We are in fact together at this moment. We have been since we left the Enterprise.”

You smiled slightly. “That’s not the kind of together Riley meant… They think we’re a couple.”

“Ah, a romantic and sexual pairing,” Data said, making Riley laugh. “I am afraid you are incorrect. Y/N and I are just friends.”

Riley grinned and shrugged, taking a seat again. “Whatever you say. I think you two would be cute together, though.”

You rolled your eyes and took a seat. “Yeah, yeah. You and everyone else. So far today, parents, siblings, and other friends have all thought Data and I are dating.”

Data sat next to you and nodded. “It is true. We have had numerous awkward conversations throughout the day.”

“Maybe it’s a sign that you’re meant to be together,” Riley mused.

You smiled and shook your head, though a small voice inside of you was wondering the same thing.


	88. Voyager. Harry Kim - Mismatched Uniforms

Harry stepped onto the bridge, still groggy from oversleeping. He saw Chakotay in his chair and said: “I’m sorry we’re late, Commander. The computer didn’t wake us.”

Chakotay didn’t look up from his PADD, but nodded. “It’s all right, Ensign. Just take your station.”

Harry nodded and went to his station, breathing out slowly. You took your station and brushed hair off your face.

Tom looked back to the two of you, then started to smirk. “Y/N, have you lost weight?”

“I’m sorry?” You looked to him, confused by his sudden—and random—question.

“Your uniform looks a bit … baggy,” he replied. “Either you lost weight, or your uniform grew.”

You looked down at yourself, then shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe.”

Tom caught Chakotay’s eye and raised an eyebrow before turning back to his station.

Now curious, Chakotay glanced at you, then to Harry. A knowing smile formed on his face. “I take it you two were in a rush this morning?”

Harry nodded, frowning lightly. “Yeah, like I said, the computer didn’t wake us. We barely had time to eat.”

“Let alone grab your uniforms,” Chakotay mused.

You looked at Harry, really focusing on his appearance for the first time since you left your quarters. Your brow furrowed. The jacket of his uniform didn’t fit right. The shoulders looked tight, and the sleeves were just a tad too short. Realization hit you and you started laughing.

Chakotay chuckled softly, shaking his head.

Harry, on the other hand, was still oblivious. “What? What’s so funny?”

You went to him, unzipping your jacket on the way.

“Y/N? What are you doing?” he asked, eyes darting around the room, seeming concerned that you were undressing—even slightly—in the presence of others.

“I think this is yours,” you told him, putting his jacket onto his console.

He looked at it, then looked down at the jacket he was wearing. He laughed softly. “Oh.”

You smirked as he took your jacket off and handed it to you. You pulled it on and said: “Ah, much better.”

Harry grinned and leaned closer to you. “You should strip on the bridge more often," he whispered. "It was hot."

You laughed and shoved his shoulder with your own. “Shut up.”

His smile only grew and he watched as you went back to your station before putting his jacket on.


	89. Enterprise. Trip Tucker - "It was just a dream."

You woke with a jolt, heart hammering in your chest and hair clinging to the back of your neck. You took in a sharp breath and only then did you realize how tight your chest felt. You sat up, pulling your knees close to your chest. You tried to calm yourself by taking in a deep breath.

“Y/N?” Trip mumbled, shifting next to you. “Y’okay?”

You nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see you and said: “Yeah.” Your voice was soft and unconvincing.

Trip sat up. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah,” you replied. You squeezed your eyes shut when you started to remember what said nightmare was about.

Trip wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. You leaned against him, welcoming the comfort.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“It was just… it seemed so real,” you admitted, a tremble running down your spine. “We were under attack, and you got hurt, and… and there was so much blood…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured, stroking your hair softly. “You’re okay. It was just a dream.”

You buried your face in his shoulder and nodded slightly. “Can you just hold me for a while?”

“Of course, darlin’.” Trip lay back on the bed, pulling you down with him. He held you against his chest as you snuggled into him. He ran his fingers through your hair slowly, calming you gradually. He hummed softly as he played with your hair, furthering your comfort.

You sighed, letting your eyes shut. “I’m glad it was just a dream.”

“I’m here, you’re here, we’re both okay. Everything is okay.”


	90. Voyager. Dating Icheb Would Include...

Him talking to Tom or Chakotay about his feelings towards you when he first started to realize them, and they would probably confuse him

“I don’t understand. It’s completely illogical to feel so unsettled, but whenever I see them, I can’t help it.”

“They’re always on my mind and I can’t focus. It’s very irritating.”

Him finally telling you how he feels after Tom convinces him to. Probably by telling him how happy he is with B’Elanna and that it’ll be worth the awkwardness and anxiousness

Him not really knowing how to word it properly, and probably saying the wrong thing more than once

"You’re all I think about, and I want to stop. I mean, I want the thinking to stop. Because I want it to not be thoughts. I-I want it to be … real.”

You thinking his awkwardness is adorable, and (obviously) saying yes to going out with him

After things get more serious, you and Seven becoming fairly close. She’d ask you about him a lot, see how he’s doing and how things between you two are

Him impressing you with his intellect and skills regarding the sciences. Him often teaching you a thing or two whenever you visit his work station. In return, you’d teach him a few things about relationships and what to expect

“When I’m sad, like this—” *mocks sad expression* “I would love a hug and a soft kiss.”

You and Icheb spending a lot of time in the holodeck. You’d share programs with him that are based on Earth, wanting to share your home with him

Him being a bit unorthodox in terms of romance, but it always makes you smile

He’d do things like give you a potted cactus, because “Unlike flowering plants severed from their roots, this succulent will live a long time, and needs little attention and water.”

Or, instead of giving you his sweater/jacket while on the holodeck he’d simply tell the computer to create one for you because “It would be foolish of me to give up my own jacket when the computer can just make you one, instead. This way, we’re both warm and comfortable.”

You often talking to him about Earth and the things you miss the most from there

You two fantasizing about where you’d live if you get back and talking about the future you want to have


	91. AOS. Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Medical Anxiety

As soon as you materialized onto the Enterprise, Leonard rushed to your side. He stared at the angry red lump on your arm. “Dammit, Y/N, what happened?”

“It’s nothing,” you lied, stepping down from the platform. “I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are,” he retorted, moving with you. He then looked to the captain.

Jim sighed and rubbed his face. “Some insect stung their arm,” he told Leonard, making you groan. “It swelled almost instantly.”

He frowned. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” you said, but Jim spoke for you:

“Yes.”

You gave him a look, but Jim just put up his hands in defense. “Sorry, Y/N. I’m not letting you suffer in pain when I know Bones can help.”

“Come on,” Leonard said, putting a hand on your back. “Let’s get you to sick bay.”

You bit your lip nervously as he lead you through the corridor. The captain told Leonard to keep him updated before heading off to the bridge.

“Can’t you just… give me something for the pain and swelling and send me on my way?” you asked, hopefully, but knowing what the answer would be.

“’Fraid not, sweetheart. We have no idea what that insect was. It could have infected your bloodstream, or left some substance in your system. I’ll have to run some tests.”

“I honestly feel fine,” you told him, though by the look he gave you after you said it, you knew he didn’t believe you. “Please… I don’t… I can’t.”

At that, Leonard stopped walking and faced you. “You can’t what?”

You avoided his eyes. “I can’t go to sickbay.”

“And why not?”

You shrugged meekly.

“C’mon, Y/N, you can tell me.”

“Sickbays and hospitals make me anxious,” you admitted. “Every time I have to go, I feel like I’m going to suffocate and scream at the same time.”

He put his hand on your shoulder. “That’s why you always avoid your physicals?”

With a slight nod, you finally met his eyes. “Isn’t there something you can do that doesn’t involve me going to sickbay.”

He sighed, frowning sympathetically. “I really can’t. But, I can give you something for the anxiety. It’ll help calm you down. And I’ll be with you the entire time, okay? I won’t leave your side.”

“Promise you won’t leave?”

He held up his hand, pinky outstretched. “Pinky promise.”

The corners of your mouth twitched into a very slight smile. You wrapped your pinky around his and said: “All right. Let’s get this over with.”


	92. DS9. Julian Bashir - "It's almost midnight."

The chime to your quarters went off and your eyebrows furrowed. Who would be visiting this late at night? You put your PADD down and said, “Come in.”

The doors opened, and Julian stepped in. “Did I wake you?”

You shook your head and smiled, standing from the couch. “No, I was just reading.”

He smiled softly. “I just wanted to check on you. See how you were recovering.”

You gave him a look and said: “Julian, it’s almost midnight. You could have waited until morning, or just asked me through the com.”

“I could have,” he agreed as he walked towards you. “But it’s my duty as your doctor to check in whenever I see fit.”

“And this time of night seemed fit to you?”

He glanced to the floor momentarily, then met your gaze, smiling sheepishly. “Well, it’s my duty as your boyfriend to come to your quarters late at night.”

You huffed in laughter. “I see. Well, I’m doing fine. Your amazing medical skills fixed me up.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he murmured, putting his hands on your hips. “Because I was very worried about you before and during the procedure.”

“I know you were. But I’m okay now. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

“I can’t help it,” he replied. “But I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re okay.”

You pressed a kiss to Julian’s cheek. “It’s all thanks to you.”

He smiled. “I think we should get you to bed.”

“Is that my doctor speaking, or my boyfriend?”

“Both. Your doctor thinks it’d be good for you to rest. Your boyfriend thinks it’d be great for you to cuddle with him.”

You smiled. “Well, if I have to. . .”

Julian grinned. “You do. Doctor’s orders.”


	93. DS9. Julian Bashir - "Just kiss me."

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner,” Julian was saying, grinning. “It was so obvious!”

You smiled. “But you figured it out, like I knew you would.” You put your hand onto his shoulder and rubbed your thumb against the side of his neck.

He didn’t seem to notice your advance at him, for he kept talking. “Although, without Dax’s help I never would have realized that the nucleotide malfunctions were connected to the increase of gamma rays.”

You moved yourself closer to him. “That’s great, sweetie.”

“Though, I suppose if I had taken the time to study the gamma rays, I would have realized the connection. But, I don’t think this experiment would be where it is if I didn’t have Dax’s help.”

You sighed and put yourself in his lap, hoping he would finally get the hint. “You two make a good team.”

Julian looked at you and a smirk appeared on his face. “Only in the lab. You and I make a good team anywhere.”

Your smile grew. “You think so?”

He nodded and moved his arm around your waist. “I do.”

Your gaze shifted to his lips. “Julian?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t mean to sound… insensitive, but could we maybe talk about or do something else?” you asked as sweetly as you could. “I love you, and I love hearing about your work—”

“Say no more,” he interrupted. “I understand.”

“You do?”

“I do. After a tiring day, I know that you like some affection to help you relax.” Julian moved his hands to your back, slowly rubbing his fingertips against your sore muscles. You sighed in content and he smiled. “Now, what would you like?”

“Just kiss me, please.”

Julian complied with your request, and you leaned in against him, loving the feeling of his lips finally being on yours again.


	94. Discovery. Gabriel Lorca - "Did I stutter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before it had been revealed that he was actually from the mirror universe and mildly evil lmao

“Is everything okay?” you asked Gabriel, concerned of his sudden mood change. One moment, the two of you were kissing in his bed, the next he was tense and pulled away from you.

“Y/N,” Gabriel said slowly, almost hesitantly. He frowned and got out of his bed, running his hand through his hair.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he replied, almost too quickly. “Not really. I’ve just… haven’t felt like this in a while, and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

You stood and went over to him. “Felt like what? What’s going on?”

Gabriel looked at you, expression unreadable. Then, he sighed and said: “I think—no, I know that I love you.”

Your mouth parted slightly. Of all the things you had thought he would say, that was not one of them. Gabriel was so … rigid, always behind a wall he’d built. Sure, he’d softened up around you over the past few months, but still … “You do?”

“Did I stutter?”

You smiled and took his hands in yours, only then realizing how tense they had become. But, they relaxed when your fingers intertwined with his. “No. I suppose you didn’t.”

“Well?”

Your smile grew. “Well what?”

Gabriel gave you a look and you laughed softly. “I love you, too, Gabe.”

A faint smile played on his lips. He then looked to your lips, and you knew you two wouldn’t be out of the bed much longer.

“You know, I feel very honoured,” you mused as he pulled you closer to him.

“Oh?”

You nodded, tilting your head back when his lips made their way to your neck. “I somehow managed to melt the ice surrounding Gabriel Lorca’s heart.”

His breathy laugh fanned your neck. “Yeah, well, don’t tell anyone. I do have a reputation to maintain.”


	95. Discovery. Ash Tyler - "I need you."

When Ash called you in the middle of the night, you knew something was wrong. You brought your communicator into the bathroom, careful not to wake your roommate, and answered: “Ash?”

“Y/N,” he said, sounding relieved. “I … I know it’s late …”

“It’s okay,” you told him quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you,” he admitted, taking in a slow breath. He sounded as though he’d been crying.

You frowned and nodded, even though he couldn’t see you. “Yeah, okay, of course. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Thank you.”

You grabbed a sweater and pulled it over your pyjama shirt before leaving your quarters. When you reached Ash’s, you let yourself in. “Ash?”

“In here,” he called.

You followed his voice to the bedroom and your heart broke at what you saw. Ash was sitting in bed, knees drawn to his chest. His skin was damp, hair sticking to his forehead and neck. His eyes were wide, whites turned pink.

“Oh, Ash,” you mumbled. “I’m going to grab a damp cloth, okay?”

He looked up briefly and nodded.

You went to his bathroom and quickly dampened a face cloth before returning to the bedroom. You sat next to him on the bed and slowly dabbed the cloth on his face. “Nightmare?”

He nodded silently, staring ahead at the wall.

“Can’t Doctor Culber give you anything to help you sleep?” you asked softly, moving the cloth to his neck. He titled his head slightly, and you knew the cold cloth felt good on his skin.

Ash nodded again, then quietly spoke: “He’s been trying different medicines.”

You sighed and put the cloth down. “Can I hold you?”

“Please.” Ash met your gaze and in that moment, you didn’t see the chief of security. Nor did you see your boyfriend, the one who always makes you laugh. In that moment, you saw a frightened and traumatized man. Your heart shattered, and you wrapped your arms around him. You slowly lowered the both of you down onto your backs. Ash moved closer to you. He put his head on your chest and wrapped an arm around your waist. You rubbed his back with one hand while running your fingers through his hair with the other.

“It’s okay,” you whispered. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Ash shut his eyes and focused on your heartbeat, the one sound that would help his mind settle.


	96. TNG. Data - Stuck On A Cold Planet

After crash landing on a planet with extreme temperatures, Data found a cave for you two to stay in overnight. The shuttle was too badly damaged to produce any heating. Data also decided that a cave would be less obvious than a shuttle, just in case any of the planet’s inhabitants wandered near. The cave was cold, though not nearly as cold as outside. Icicles hung from the ceiling and the walls were coated in a thin layer of ice, as well. Moonlight shone through small holes in the ceiling, giving you a small amount of light.

Data fired his phaser at a rock before you two. The energy from the weapon heated up the rock and made it glow red. It wasn’t much heat, but it was better than nothing.

“Is that better?” he asked, putting his phaser back into its holder.

You sat down next to it and held your hands out. You nodded, though you were still shivering. “Yeah, thanks.”

Data watched you for a moment, then crouched down. “You are still cold.”

“I’ll be okay.” You tried to open a rations pack, but your numb fingers just couldn’t seem to work. You tried again, only this time the pack fell from your hands.

Data picked it up and tore it open with ease, then handed it back to you.

You met his gaze as you took it. “Thanks.”

He dipped his head and sat. As you ate the flavourless bar, Data fired at the rock again, that at a few others around you. Soon, the air started to warm up, and you sighed. “That feels nice.”

“Good,” he said, putting his phaser away. “You still appear to be cold, though.”

You shot him a smile. “I’m okay. I’ll warm up soon.”

Data said nothing. He moved closer to you and wrapped his arms around you.

You tensed and looked at him. “Um. Commander?”

“I have read that sharing body heat is a good way to warm up. Although I am an android, being next to me may prove to help increase your body temperature.”

You stifled your smile as you ate the remainder of your ration. “I suppose it can’t hurt, right?”

“I will not hurt you, Y/N,” Data said, moving his hands up and down your arms. “I will not hold you too tight. If I do—”

“Data,” you interrupted. “I didn’t mean you … holding me will hurt. I meant that it wouldn’t make this situation worse.”

He was silent a moment, then said: “Ah. It was a figure of speech.”

You nodded and drank some water. Then, the two of you sat in silence. Data was still rubbing his hands up and down your arms, and his chest was pressed against your shoulder. You were thankful that Commander Riker couldn’t see you, for he’d be teasing the two of you all night. Data didn’t realize it, but he was content to hold you despite the grim situation. And though you wouldn’t admit it, you were quite comfortable in his arms.


	97. Enterprise. Jonathan Archer - "Am I dreaming?"

The bed dipped beside you and you slowly woke from your slumber. A hand was brushing hair off your face when you opened your eyes. You turned and squinted in the darkness at your visitor. “Jon?”

“Hey, Y/N,” he said softly.

“Am I dreaming?” you asked, voice heavy with sleep.

Jon chuckled softly and shook his head. “No, you’re awake.”

You pushed yourself to a seated position. “But you’re not supposed to be back for another two days.”

“The conference ended early,” he replied with a smile.

A tired smile spread across your face. You leaned in to kiss him and he cupped your face in his hands. You put your hands on his chest, sighing softly through the kiss. You then felt the bed dip again, less so than the last time. Two paws were then on your leg and a wet nose was being pushed between you and Jon.

He laughed and ended the kiss. “Hey, Porthos. Guess you missed me, too?”

You smiled and rubbed the dog’s back. “He was pretty sad for the first few days, but after I gave him cheese he was better.”

Jon smirked and rubbed Porthos’ ears. “Doc says you shouldn’t eat cheese, you know.”

Porthos responded by licking Jon’s face.

“I know it isn’t the best for him, but he was so sad,” you defended. “And it makes him like me more.”

“Well, lucky for him I’m not leaving again for a while,” he said, then looked at you with a smile. “And lucky for you, too.”

You kissed his cheek and smiled. “I am quite lucky.”


	98. Voyager. Harry Kim - He Proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite imagines I've written - it's just so fluffy and sweet. I hope you all enjoy. xx

You heard doors open, and then Harry was leading you into a room. You held his wrists and said: “Can you take your hands off my eyes, yet?”

“Almost,” he said, walking you further in the room. “Okay,” he said as he removed his hands from your eyes.

You were met with a bright light and squinted as your eyes adjusted.

“Surprise!” your crewmates and friends shouted. “Happy birthday!”

You laughed and looked around. You were on the holodeck, in Captain Proton’s ship, only everything was in colour. There were streamers and balloons hanging all around the ship. All the senior officers were there as well as your close friends and crewmates from your section.

“Oh my god,” you exclaimed, then turned to Harry. “Did you arrange this?”

He nodded with a smile.

“With my help,” Tom interjected, stepping towards you with a drink in his hand. “For you.”

Accepting the drink, you smiled. “Thank you. Thank you everyone for coming. This means so much.”

“Harry didn’t give us much of a choice,” B’Elanna said.

Harry smiled and shrugged. “So I wanted to throw Y/N an awesome birthday party, court marshal me.”

Captain Janeway held up her hand. “I might have to, Ensign. Unless I get a drink …”

Tom chuckled and whistled. The robot from the program came lumbering over, a tray of drinks on his outstretched arms.

“Drinks for you,” the robot said.

The captain smiled as she took a glass. “Thank you.”

“Shall we open presents?” Seven asked.

You grinned and let Harry lead you to the pile of presents. They were on one of the consoles. “You guys didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Oh, hush,” Chakotay said.

You smiled and began to open the presents. After opening them all and thanking everyone, people started to chat amongst themselves. Harry pulled you to the side and you gave him a confused look. “What’s up?”

“I have another present for you,” he said in a low voice.

You smiled and took his hand. “Aw, Harry. You shouldn’t have.”

He shook his head. “I’ve been wanting to give this to you for a while … now seems like a good time.”

“Now I’m intrigued.”

“Y/N, when we first came to the Delta Quadrant, I was terrified. All I wanted to do was get home and get away from the hostile species and unknown areas we were passing. But then you and I became closer, and things didn’t seem so frightening. You made me laugh on tough days. You gave me hope that we would find a way back. You gave me support whenever I needed it. Y/N, every moment spent with you is a moment I will cherish forever. I can’t explain how happy and at peace you make me feel. And I want to feel this way the rest of my life.”

You were silent, mouth open slightly. Your heart was beating quickly in anticipation for his next move.

He pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of you: a beautiful ring. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

Tears welled in your eyes and you nodded your head quickly. “Yes, yes, of course I will.”

A broad smile spread across Harry’s face and he took your hand, slipping the ring on. He then pulled you close and pressed his lips onto yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, happy tears rolling down your cheeks.

You heard Tom whistle nearby and a few others who saw what happened cheer.

When the kiss ended, your foreheads leaned against one another. “Happy birthday, my love.”

“I love you,” you murmured. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” he said. “And I can’t wait to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives.”


	99. AOS. Montgomery "Scotty" Scott - "That's a promise."

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” you said quietly.

“I’ll be home in about a week, lassie,” Scotty said, trying to keep the mood light in the shuttlebay.

You sighed, taking his hands in yours. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep the engine alive until you get back.”

He chuckled softly. “I’ll hold you to that.”

You smiled lightly. “Stay safe, okay? We don’t know a lot about these aliens…”

“You don’t need to worry, lass. I’ll be fine,” he said, rubbing his thumb against the back of your hand gently. “In eight days time you’ll have forgotten I even left.”

“Just try not to piss anyone off,” you said, then lowered your voice. “Or try to keep Jim from pissing anyone off.”

Scotty laughed. “I’ll do my best.”

“Scotty,” Jim said, poking his head out of the shuttle. “We have to get going. Sorry, Y/N.”

You nodded to the captain, then looked at Scotty. “Hurry home.”

He kissed you, quickly but sweetly. “That’s a promise.”

You smiled. “Good luck.”

He nodded, then boarded the shuttle. “Be nice to my engine while I’m gone!”


	100. TNG. Will Riker - "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is my 100th imagine posted here! I can't believe I've written that many and more. I still have lots more to post. 
> 
> Also, I just posted a new story for my imagines that are character x character. I only have one written so far, but if you enjoy character x character, then please feel free to check it out! The one I have posted is Chakotay and Janeway.

Will helped you hobble to sickbay, swollen ankle throbbing with every step you took. You hissed in pain and glared at Will. “Can we go slower, please?”

“Sorry,” he quickly said and slowed his pace. “How badly does it hurt?”

“Bad enough,” you replied. “You know, if I die, I’m coming back to haunt you.”

Will chuckled and rubbed your side. “I’m sure you won’t die.”

“Pity,” you mused, “I was looking forward to haunting and scaring you.”

He smirked and shook his head. The two of you reached sickbay and Will called out: “Doctor?”

Beverly Crusher appeared from her office, looked at you and frowned. “What happened?”

“I slipped in the shower.”

You saw her gaze flick from your wet hair to Will’s. Your cheeks heated up.

“Take a seat,” Beverly said, gesturing to the biobed closest to you, and you were thankful she didn’t make any comments about the nature of your injury.

Will helped you up onto the bed and Beverly started to scan your ankle. “It’s just a sprain,” she told you after a few moments. “I’ll give you something for the swelling and the pain, but you’ll have to rest it for the next few days.”

You sighed, suspecting as much. “All right.”

As she went to prepare the hypospray, Will kissed your temple. “I’m sorry this happened.”

You shrugged and sighed. “It’s fine. Not entirely your fault.”

He smirked. “That’s true. If you hadn’t insisted on trying that new, complicated position—”

Beverly cleared her throat.

You felt your face burn and you looked at her. Will coughed awkwardly.

She came over and injected you with the medicine. “Remember, rest your ankle.”

You nodded. “Thanks, Doc.”

She gave you a nod before going to her office. “Oh, one more thing. You might want to bathe until your ankle gets better.”

You were sure your cheeks were bright red by then. You nodded and averted your eyes while Will silently laughed beside you.


	101. DS9. Odo - "Are you hurt?"

After the fight at Quark’s was taken care of, Odo went to you. You were sitting at a table in the back, table covered in broken glass and spilled drinks.

“Are you hurt?” Odo asked, taking a seat beside you.

You shot him a smile. “No, I’m fine.”

He glanced at your hand, frowning at the blood that dripped from it. “You don’t look fine.”

“Oh, this? It’s just a scratch. I had the dumb idea of picking up some broken glass.”

“You should get Doctor Bashir to take a look at it,” he said, standing.

You laughed lightly. “Odo, I’m fine.”

“It could get infected,” he said. “Who knows how much bacteria are crawling on Quark’s glasses?”

With a roll of your eyes, you stood, too. “Fine, fine, I’ll go to sickbay.”

“Thank you.”

Odo led you out of the bar, carefully guiding you around broken glass, knocked over tables and chairs, and spilled drinks and food.

“You know Bashir’s going to just run a dermal regenerator over it for two seconds and I’ll be as good as new, right?”

Odo nodded slightly. “Perhaps. I’ll still feel make me feel better knowing you’re healed.”

You smiled, touched that he cares for you so much.


	102. Enterprise. Trip Tucker - "I just want you to hold me."

When you trudged into your shared quarters with Trip, he instantly knew you had a bad day. Your shoulders were slumped, your eyelids were drooped, and you barely even looked at him when you greeted him.

“Y’okay?” he asked, though he knew you weren’t. He knew you were going through a rough time and that some days were worse than others.

You unzipped your jacket and shrugged it off. “Just a long day.”

Trip went over to you and slowly started to rub your shoulders. “You wanna talk about it?”

You shook your head and leaned into his touch, letting his fingers rub your tired muscles. “Just a lot going on right now. With the Xindi attack, and us being in constant danger… it’s just a lot to handle.”

“’Specially when your mental health isn’t all that healthy to begin with,” he muttered, moving his hands down your arms until they reached your hands. He took them in his and wrapped both his and your arms around your torso. He pulled you against his chest and kissed your head softly.

“I hate this,” you said with a sigh.

“I know. I do, too. But it’ll be okay in the end. You’ll be all right.”

“I’m really lucky to have you, you know that?”

He shrugged slightly. “I’m the lucky one, Y/N.”

You tilted and turned your head so you could see his face. “I guess we’re both lucky.”

With a small smile, Trip nodded. “Guess so. Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to make you feel better? A hot shower? Cup of tea? A movie?”

“Can we lie down? Maybe cuddle for a while? I just… I just want you to hold me.”

“’Course. Come on.” Trip brought you to the bed and the two of you lay down. You lay with your arm over his stomach and your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back slowly. You lifted your head, gave his lips a quick kiss, then settled down once more.

And that was how you stayed for a while. Trip holding you; neither saying anything. And for a time, your worries were gone.


	103. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - "It's my fault."

You quickly rounded the corner of the corridor, head down and eyes focussed on your PADD. You let out a startled yelp when your body collided with someone else’s. The other person grunted, and you looked up to be met with the eyes of Malcolm Reed.

“Lieutenant,” you forced out, “I’m so sorry.”

“As am I,” he replied, looking you over. “Are you all right?”

You nodded quickly. “Yes, I’m okay. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.”

Malcolm shook his head. “No, it’s not.”

“Yes it is. I wasn’t looking where I was going, and I was in a hurry…”

“It’s okay, Y/L/N. No harm done. We were both not paying attention fully.”

You pressed your lips together and nodded slightly.

Malcolm cleared his throat. “Where were you headed in such a hurry?”

You raised your PADD and sighed. “T’Pol wanted my analysis of the probe’s readings. I’m just rereading it for about the tenth time to make sure it’s okay.”

He smiled slightly. “I’m sure it’s just fine.”

“You’re probably right, I just don’t want to disappoint her.”

“You? Disappoint anyone? Impossible.”

A smile spread across your face and you looked down. “Well, thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Please, call me Malcolm.”

You dipped your head. “Well, I better get going… Don’t want to keep the commander waiting.”

Malcolm nodded and stepped aside to allow you to pass.

Just as you were walking away, Malcolm said, “Would you like to have dinner with me later?”

You glanced back at him and smiled. “That’d be great. I’m off at 0600.”

“Meet me in the mess hall at 0630?”

“It’s a date.”


	104. Voyager. Kathryn Janeway - You're Insecure

You frowned at yourself in the mirror and turned to the side. The outfit you chose wasn’t flattering your curves well in your mind. While some may call your curves sexy, you found them unappealing.

You huffed and stripped down to your underwear, tossing your clothes aside before going back to your dresser. You rummaged through the clothes but couldn’t find any that satisfied you. Some were too informal for the dinner that Kathryn was hosting while others just made you feel insecure.

You ran your hand through your hair frustratedly and sat on the bed, trying to hold back tears.

“Janeway to Y/N.”

You cleared your throat. “Go ahead.”

“Everything all right?”

“Yes, Captain. Why do you ask?”

“You said you were going to come over at 0700 to help prepare for the dinner,” she replied. “It’s 0710.”

You stifled a sigh. “I’ll be there soon, I’m sorry, Captain.”

“No need to apologize. Just making sure you’re still coming.” She paused, then added, “And I told you, when we’re off duty, call me Kathryn.”

You couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Yes, Kathryn. I’ll see you soon.”

“If you’re worrying about what to wear, just remember that I think you look great in everything,” she said, knowing you too well to not realize what was keeping you. “Wear what makes you comfortable. No one will judge or say anything, I promise. If they do, I’ll demote them.”

You huffed in laughter. “You can’t do that.”

“Watch me.”

You shook your head slightly. “I’ll be there soon.”

You stood and looked through your clothes again. You tried to think to what Kathryn liked you in. Though you didn’t need her approval of what to wear, it did make you feel more confident when she liked your outfit. You finally managed to choose an outfit that was semi-formal, comfortable, and didn’t make you hate your body. You then made your way to Kathryn’s quarters and rang the chime, entering after she said to.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

She looked over to you as she put a plate of burnt food back into the replicator. “It’s perfectly all right. The food may take some more time, too.”

You smiled slightly. “Replicator still being temperamental?”

She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t understand. B’Elanna tells me nothing is wrong with it and yet when I try to replicate food, it burns it.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” you said, going to the table to begin arranging the dishes and cutlery.

Kathryn looked to you, smiling as she took in your appearance. “You look lovely, Y/N.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean it,” she told you, going towards you. “I honestly can’t fathom why you don’t like your body. I think it’s amazing.”

You shrugged slightly. “After years of disliking it, it’s hard to stop.”

She nodded slightly. “I understand. And until you learn to like your body like I do, I will be here to remind you how good you look. Even when, and especially when you think otherwise.”

You smiled, making eye contact with her. “Thank you, Kathryn. That means a lot to me.”

She put her hand on your shoulder and smiled. “Now, let’s see if I can replicate food that isn’t burnt, shall we?”


	105. Voyager. Icheb - First Date

The chime to your quarters rang, and you couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across your face. “Come in,” you called, walking out to the living room.

The door opened and Icheb stepped inside, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Your smile widened. “How thoughtful! You didn’t have to get me flowers.”

Icheb moved closer to you, handing the flowers to you. “I wanted to. They’re from the aeroponics bay. I helped grow them.”

You sniffed them. “They’re lovely, thank you. Let me just get a vase for them and then we can leave.”

He nodded and watched as you replicated a vase of water, placed the flowers into it, and then displayed the flowers on your coffee table.

“Beautiful,” you commented.

“As are you,” Icheb said, though he sounded a bit awkward saying it.

You looked to him and smiled. “You’re so sweet. Thank you. You look nice, too.”

He dipped his head. “Thank you. I had Tom Paris help me find an appropriate outfit.”

You smirked. “Well, I’ll have to make sure to thank him when I see him next.”

Icheb extended his arm to you. “Shall we go?”

–

When you walked into the holodeck, you gasped at how amazing it looked. You stood in the entrance of a grand ballroom, sparkling chandelier over your heads, white curtains covering the walls, and a set table in the centre.

“Oh, wow.”

“Is it not to your satisfaction?” Icheb asked worriedly. “I can find a different program if you would prefer.”

“No,” you said quickly. “No, it’s perfect. I love it. I just didn’t expect you to go this… extravagant.”

He led you to the table and pulled your chair out for you. You thanked him as you sat, and he pushed the chair in further.

He sat across from you and said, “Computer, activate wait staff.”

A waiter dressed in a tuxedo appeared in front of the table. “Good evening. May I offer either of you a drink?”

You smiled softly. “Just water, please.”

“The same for me,” Icheb said.

The waiter nodded and strode off.

Then, a waitress in a black dress approached with menus. “I’ll leave you two with the menus and check back in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled a toothy smile then left you two to look at the menus.

“Creamy-alfredo leola root penne?” you asked with a laugh.

“I had Neelix prepare a few dishes,” Icheb told you. “Some fit the theme of this restaurant, others have his own twist to them.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Wow. You went all out, huh?”

Icheb folded his hands on the edge of the table. “I researched how to have the perfect first date. I watched old movies and read a few romance novels. I also asked Tom Paris for advice about where to take you and how to act. Is it to your satisfaction so far?”

You smiled, touched by his actions, but… “Oh, Icheb. Everything is lovely, but I really don’t want a perfect date. Or even a perfect gentleman. I just want to spend time with you. I would have been fine with eating in the messhall. A date isn’t about the place or activity, it’s about the company.”

“I see.” Icheb frowned slightly. “I guess I still have a lot to learn about dating.”

You reached across the table and took his hand in yours. “It’s okay. I’ll help you.”

“Thank you. Perhaps after we eat we can skip the ball dancing I had planned and go to your quarters instead.”

“That sounds great,” you said with a grin. “Now, what do you say we have some of that leola root pasta?”


	106. TNG. Deanna Troi Crushing On A Girl Would Include...

Her being unsure of her feelings towards you for a while because this is the first time she’s wondered if she might have a crush on another woman

Her talking to Beverly about her confusion and asking for her advice; Beverly telling her to treat this like any other crush and let her feelings guide her actions

Deanna spending more time with you—partly to make sure her feelings are romantic in nature but also because spending time with you would made her very happy and nervous at the same time

Her not knowing if you feel the same way and being nervous to tell you the truth. She'd be able to sense feelings of familiarity and affection from you but wouldn't be sure if tehy were romantic or platonic in nature

One day you would ask her what was wrong after going to her quarters and realize she was on her third chocolate sundae

She’d finally spill everything to you, trying to stay calm and collected as she told you how she felt about you

You’d be surprised at first. After all, she’d never said anything that made you think she liked girls. But, you’d also be relieved because you felt the same way about her

When she didn’t sense any hatred, uncertainty, or confusion from you, she would be so relieved

The two of you would share your first kiss then, and man would sparks fly

When the rest of the crew found out, they would be a little shocked for the same reasons you were, but they would all accept it and be happy for the two of you because c’mon it’s the 24th century and homophobia doesn’t exist in the federation


	107. DS9. Julian Bashir - "Please hold me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the Jem'Hadar timeline, so if you haven't seen up to that then this may not make sense

Julian rang the chime to your quarters and bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited. He hadn’t seen you all day, which wasn’t unusual, but when you didn’t show up for dinner, he became worried. He rang again after you didn’t answer.

“Come in,” you called out, sounding strained.

Julian entered and looked around. “Y/N?”

“Yeah, just one second.” You exited your bedroom. “Hey, sorry. I was caught up with some work.”

Julian’s brow furrowed slightly. “Have you been crying?”

You bit your lip and shook your head. “No, why?”

He approached you. “Your eyes are pink.”

“Are they? Must be from looking at PADDs for so long,” you lied, not so smoothly. Julian could read you like an open book, and you knew that. When he sighed, you knew he wouldn’t just let this go.

“Y/N, what happened?”

Your lip trembled, and your eyes filled with more tears. “Please hold me.”

Julian wrapped his arms around you without another word. He put his chin atop your head when you buried it in his shirt. You gripped the fabric of his uniform and let out a sob, tears escaping your eyes.

“Shh, it’ll be okay,” Julian murmured.

“N-no, it won’t. I-I just found out that a-an old friend of mine w-was… the Jem’Hadar… they…”

“Oh, Y/N,” Julian said, knowing what the rest of your choppy sentence would be. He kissed your head and rubbed your back. “I’m so sorry.”

“I-I hadn’t even talked to them in years, but… w-we were so close when we were younger. And now they’re gone.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “The Jem’Hadar will pay for this, I promise.”

You sniffed and looked up at him. “Can you stay the night? Please? I don’t want to be alone.”

He pressed his lips to your forehead softly. “Of course.”


	108. TNG. Data - "Are you hurt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implications of sex, but no details

You slowly sat up in your bed, stretching your arms above your head. You looked to your side and weren’t surprised to see that Data was not next to you. Though he stayed with you while you fell asleep, he often left after a little while to do some work. You stood and hissed when you took a step. You were sore from last night—very sore.

“Data?” you called. “You still here?”

“I am.”

You slowly made your way out, walking awkwardly as you tried not to make your muscles and legs hurt anymore than they already do.

Data was sitting at your desk, working on something on a PADD. “Did you sleep well, Y/N?”

“Pretty good,” you replied, going to the replicator.

“Pretty well would be the correct way to say that.”

You shrugged and replicated a glass of juice. “It’s too early for proper grammar.”

As you shuffled to your couch, Data asked, “Are you hurt?”

“What?”

“You appear to be limping and walking in a manner which suggests you are injured.”

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Just a bit sore from last night.”

It took Data a moment to understand. “Ah. You are referring to our intense intercourse.”

You couldn’t help but smirk as you took a sip of your juice. “Yeah, Data, that.”

“I will be gentler next time.”

But you shook your head. “Don’t. I like it rough. Just leaves me sore the next morning.”

“I do not understand why you would willingly do something that will later result in your discomfort.”

“Because it’s fun, Data. And it feels good.”

“Hm. Then you wish for me to continue pleasing you with the same level of, as you would say, roughness?”

With a grin, you just nodded and drank your juice.


	109. DS9. Benjamin Sisko - "How do you cope?"

“Y/N talk to me,” Ben said quietly, crouching down in front of your hunched form on the couch. He took your hands in his. “What’s wrong?”

You stared at your lap. “My cousin… he was killed in combat.” Even saying the words, it didn’t feel real. You couldn’t wrap your head around it. One moment he was fine, the next he was just gone. You’d gotten the call from your aunt a few hours before the official list of the deceased got released.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ben murmured, kissing your knuckles. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

With a simple shrug you asked, “How do you cope?” Your brows furrowed together, and you felt your eyes welling with tears. “After someone you love is taken from you… so violently and unexpectedly.”

“It’s hard. You’re probably feeling a bit disconnected right now. Like this is all a bad dream. That haze will pass.”

“I wish it was a dream.”

Ben moved to sit next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled your body towards his chest. “I know. You just have to keep moving forward. It will get better. I know it doesn’t seem that way right now, but I promise you that it will.”

You took in a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m here for you, Y/N,” he continued. “You’re not alone, all right? I’m going to help you through this.”

“Thank you,” you said quietly.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you just hold me for a while? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Ben rubbed your back gently and kissed the top of your head. “Of course. I’ll stay as long as you want.”


	110. Voyager. Doctor - Talent Show

You paced back and forth in the back of the mess hall as Harry preformed a clarinet piece for the talent show.

You and The Doctor were next. The two of you were to sing one of his favourite Opera songs. You two had been practicing for weeks, though it took some convincing for you to agree. While you loved to sing, singing in front of others stressed you out. But, The Doctor gently encouraged you to sing with him.

“If you pace anymore, you’ll wear a hole in the floor,” The Doctor mused.

You looked to him. “Sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” he told you. “You have a lovely voice and the audience will love it as much as I do. Besides, you’ll be up there with me. If you start to falter, I shall pick up the pieces.”

You pressed your lips together and breathed deeply through your nose. “I’ve just never done anything like this before. The closest I’ve come to singing in front of an audience was back at the academy when I sung in the shower without realizing my roommate had friends over.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did the world split in two? Did a tsunami crash down on San Francisco? Did your heart stop beating?”

“No, but—”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” he said, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I understand it’s scary, but it’s fun once you get up there.”

“Don’t blame me if I have an acute anxiety attack.”

“If you do, I’ll be right there to help.”

You smiled.

Harry’s performance ended, and the audience began to cheer and clap. You and The Doctor joined in.

Chakotay stepped up in front of everyone. “Thanks, Harry. That was great. Next, we have Ensign Y/L/N and The Doctor singing.”

The crowd welcomed the two of you with applause as you and The Doctor made your way to the front of the room.

“Computer,” The Doctor said, “begin EMH audio playback four.”

Music to the song begun to play over the speakers and you took in a deep breath, praying you wouldn’t forget the words, hyperventilate, pass out, or do all three.

But, much to your surprise, you begun to sing no problem. Your voice blended with The Doctor’s in perfect harmony. You didn’t have to even think of the words, they just came out of your mouth with ease.

When the song was over, the audience erupted in cheers and applause. You looked over to The Doctor, a broad smile across your face.

“Told you you could do it,” he said.

“That felt incredible,” you said, adrenaline coursing through you.

He smiled proudly. “We should do this more often.”

You quickly nodded your head. “That would be great.”

You and The Doctor made your way to your seats. Several crewmates complimented your singing, including Harry and Tom, who both seemed to be very impressed.

“I always knew they could do it,” The Doctor said nonchalantly, though pride was evident on his face. “Just took a bit of coaxing, that’s all.”

“Thank you for believing in me,” you said.

The Doctor dipped his head. “You’re welcome. Too bad this isn’t a competition.”

You laughed. “We’re the winners in my book.”

He looked at you, silent for a moment. Then, he smiled and said, “Mine as well.”


	111. AOS. Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Flirting In Sickbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who's reading my imagines. This story now has over 5000 hits and over 150 kudos! That's incredible - thank you all so much. Also, can't believe I've written over 100 imagines about Star Trek characters. I didn't realize it was so many. There's still several to post, yet, and then I'll upload them as I write them. xx

“All right, Y/L/N, take a seat,” Leonard instructed as he grabbed his tricorder. You were there for a check-up, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little excited to spend some time alone with Leonard McCoy—the man you had your eye on.

You sat on the bio-bed and said, “Call me Y/N.”

He glanced to you, one eyebrow raised. He said nothing as he scanned you. “Have you been experiencing any discomfort anywhere? Any pain? Anything feeling not quite right?”

You shrugged. “I’ve had a headache a few times since the last check-up, but that’s probably stress. Working hard and pining after a hot doctor takes a lot out of you.”

“Uh huh.” He scanned your head. “And when are these headaches most painful?”

“Usually after a long shift, or if I didn’t get much sleep the night before,” you answered.

Leonard nodded slowly and looked over his readings. “Well, nothing appears to be wrong with your brain, so that’s a good sign. You’re right, it could be work-related stress.”

“What about the hot doctor?”

“I’m sorry?” he asked, and you sighed. He clearly hadn’t registered what you’d said before.

“There’s this incredibly hot doctor onboard that has been distracting me. I just can’t stop thinking about him.” You leaned closer. “Could that be causing the headache?”

He frowned. “It’s possible, if you’re not focussing correctly and then you’re forced to redo. But, it’s most likely stress. I’ll let Jim know and he can do something about your schedule.”

“Other than that, how do I look?”

“Your vitals are fine. Organs functioning well.”

“But how do I look?”

“Fine… Like I said, the readings are fine.”

“You don’t want to check me out more?”

His brow furrowed. “No. I don’t see anything to give a second thought to.”

You met his gaze and smiled slightly. “I do.”

Leonard looked at his readings again. “No, no, there’s nothing on the scans. Is there something else bothering you?”

You shook your head. “No. It’s the doctor. How do I stop thinking about him all the time? I can’t focus.”

He sighed. “Look, I’m not a counsellor or a love expert. Can’t you ask your friends?”

“I don’t want to ask them, I want to ask you.”

“Well, considering my last relationship ended in a divorce which forced me to leave the entire planet, I wouldn’t look to me for advice.”

“Well she clearly wasn’t right for you,” you mused.

Leonard huffed. “Yeah, clearly.”

“You need someone who understands you. Who knows the real you. Who wants to learn everything there is to know about you and more.”

“If you find someone like that, send them my way.”

“I’m already here.”

It took him a moment to process what you meant. First, his brow was furrowed. Then, it relaxed and he looked at your face, searching for any sign that you were joking. Finally, he cracked a small smile. “You were playing towards this the whole time, weren’t you?”

You grinned and shrugged. “Maybe.”

He shook his head. “Did Jim put you up to this?”

“What? No. I genuinely like you. I’ll prove it.”

“How?”

“Go on a date with me.”

Leonard’s eyebrow raised.

“Tomorrow. 1800 hours. My quarters.”

He said nothing for a moment. Then, he dipped his head. “I’ll see you at 1800.”

You grinned and stood up. “See you then. I may see you earlier than that if my headache comes back.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “I’ll look forward to it. Not—not you having a headache—seeing you—”

You laughed and made your way out of sickbay. “Bye Doc.”


	112. Voyager. Harry Kim - "Please don't go."

You pulled a heavy blanket around your shoulders and sat down on your couch. You sighed as you snuggled into the fabric. After being wrongfully imprisoned for days by an alien race—who had graciously invited you and your crew to their planet—you just wanted to relax and forget the prison you had stayed in. You weren’t mistreated by the officials, though your cellmate was not happy to be sharing their cell with you. They stole your food, drank your water, used your blanket, and hurt or yelled at you when you tried to stand up to them. After getting back to Voyager, you were cleared by The Doctor and given three days off work to recover mentally.

The chime to your quarters rang.

“Come in,” you said.

The door opened and Harry stepped inside. “Hey,” he said, walking towards you. “How are you doing?”

“Since you saw me an hour ago in sickbay?” You smiled softly, touched by his concern. “I’m okay.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you.”

Harry looked you over. “Food, maybe? I can ask Neelix to prepare something special for you.”

“I’m fine, really,” you said.

He nodded. “Okay, well, if you do need anything let me know.”

When he turned to leave, you said, “Please don’t go.”

Harry looked back and quickly went to sit next to you. “I’ll stay here, if that’s what you want.”

You nodded. “I think… I don’t want to be alone.”

He gave you a warm smile. “Then I’ll stay.”

You leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around you. He gently rubbed your arm through the blanket and leaned his head onto yours. That’s how you stayed for a while, simply being comforted by his presence.


	113. Discovery. Saru - Christmas Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's nowhere near Christmas but this was written in December, and it's the next one to be posted here sooo yeah.

Saru sat next to Michael in the messhall and said, “May I ask you a question?”

Michael looked up from her PADD and shrugged. “About what?”

“Y/N,” Saru answered. “I understand you two are quite close.”

With the mention of your name, Michael put her PADD down. “What about them?”

“I was wondering if you had any ideas of what I should get them for Christmas. Since we will be stopping at Earth in a few days, I decided to get her something from there,” Saru replied, looking hopefully at his companion.

Michael’s mouth twitched. “Well, what kind of present did you want to give to them?”

Saru thought for a moment, then said, “Something they will enjoy. Something that won’t just sit around their quarters and collect dust. I want it to be an item that means something to them.”

“What about a book?”

“A… book?”

“A physical copy of a story; not on a PADD. They used to be very popular in Earth’s past. They’re made of paper,” Michael explained. “Y/N likes to read. Maybe you could find their favourite story. Or if that doesn’t work out just get them jewelry or a cute plant for their room.”

“Hm.” Saru looked thoughtful. “Thank you, Michael. You have been most helpful.”

–

“Oh, Saru, you didn’t have to get me anything!” you exclaimed as he placed a wrapped gift in your lap. It wasn’t the prettiest wrapping job, but it warmed your heart that he put so much effort into your present.

“I wanted to,” he replied, sitting next to you. “I wish to participate in your cultural practices.”

You smiled widely and unwrapped the present. It was a classic edition of your favourite book. The cover was even the original design. You ran your finger over its spine in awe. “Oh, Saru… It’s amazing. Where did you find this?”

“I found an antique store on Earth when we stopped there. They were able to track down a copy of this for me.” He looked at you. “Do you like it?”

You met his gaze, a smile spread across your face. “I love it. And I love you.”

You kissed him softly and he put his hand on your thigh.

“I love you, as well, Y/N,” he said. “Merry Christmas.”


	114. DS9. Gul Dukat - You Get Injured While Defending Him

When hell broke loose on the promenade, your first instinct was to look for Dukat. You knew the chaos was because of him: he had been visiting the station for diplomatic reasons and the Bajoran occupants on board were none too thrilled. He had been wandering from shop to shop, acting as friendly as he could in between meetings. Some of the Bajorans had spotted him and finally had enough. They begun spitting comments to him at first, then it turned into shouting echoing off the walls, and finally a mob had formed around the Cardassian leader.

“Dukat!” you shouted, trying to pinpoint his location. Your voice was drowned out by the dozens of angry Bajorans, though. You spotted him in the middle of the crowd. He had his hands up as an act of peace, but the Bajorans didn’t see it that way. They screamed, raised fists, and some even had small phasers in their hands.

“Leave him alone!” you screamed, trying to make your way through the bodies.

Someone ran into you, causing you to fall forwards onto your hands and knees. You grunted, a slight pain running up your wrist. You were about to stand when someone’s knee collided with your forehead. You collapsed on the ground, mind growing fuzzy as the noise around you begun to fade.

You awoke to a bright light shining in your eyes. You groaned, head pounding.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Doctor Bashir said, approaching your bedside in sickbay. “How do you feel?”

“Headachy. Kind of woozy.” You tried to sit up, but he put a hand on your shoulder and held you down.

“Try to remain still. You have a mild concussion, a few bruised ribs, and a sprained wrist, but you should feel better in no time. You’ll just have to rest for a few days, all right?”

With a nod, you looked around. “What happened?”

“There was a bit of a mob situation on the promenade. There was about thirty people after Dukat, mostly all Bajorans. Some had weapons, but they weren’t fired. Odo and his team resolved the situation, though. You were lucky: you just got bumped around a little.”

“And Dukat?” you asked, trying to keep the worry out of your voice.

“Fine,” Bashir assured you. “His uniform was ripped, but he was not hurt.”

You let out a sigh.

Then, Dukat’s voice rang through sickbay. “Y/N?”

“In here,” you called back.

Dukat entered the room, a worried expression on his face. “Are you all right?” He looked to Bashir. “Will she be okay?”

“Yes, she will make a full recovery within a few days. The worst of it is her concussion, but she’ll heal well after a few days rest.” Bashir looked to you. “If you don’t need anything else, I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thank you, Julian.”

He nodded and stepped out to his office.

Dukat sat next to you on the biobed. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“A little disconcerted, but I’m all right. I would have come to see you sooner but Sisko insisted on seeing me and discussing the situation.”

“I understand, you don’t have to apologize.”

Dukat’s expression changed suddenly. “What were you thinking? Getting in the middle of an angry crowd like that? Do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that was?”

You frowned and pushed yourself up onto your elbows, ignoring the pounding against your skull. “I was trying to find you. I wanted to help.”

“I didn’t need your help,” he said, not unkindly. “If you had been hurt more seriously because of me…”

Your brow furrowed. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted to try and defend you. It was one against thirty.”

“Two against thirty isn’t much better,” he retorted.

“But at least you wouldn’t have been alone.”

Dukat stared at you for a few moments. His expression softened, but only slightly. “Never do that again, all right? Don’t put yourself in harm’s way for my sake.”

“Why not? Why don’t you want my help?”

“Because I love you,” he blurted. “I love you, and I can’t lose you, Y/N.”

Your mouth fell open ajar as you stared at the reptile-like man before you. Bajorans and other species often called the Cardassians cold-blooded, but after hearing Dukat’s words, you knew that wasn’t true.

“I love you too,” you said after a long stretch of silence.

A smile spread across Dukat’s face. “Can I… kiss you? Or should I wait until your concussion is healed?”

You smiled as you said, “I don’t know if I can wait a few days after this.”

Dukat responded by leaning down and pressing his lips onto yours.


	115. DS9. Odo - You're His Adopted Child

“How’s your food?” Odo asked as he watched you eat the food one of Quark’s employees brought you.

You smiled, your mouth full, and nodded. “It’s good,” you replied once you swallowed. “Are you sure you don’t mind me eating while you’re just… sitting?”

“I don’t mind at all,” he said. “I’m perfectly content in simply enjoying your company.”

“Thanks for arranging this visit, by the way,” you said, scooping more food onto your fork. “It’s been so long since I saw you last.”

He dipped his head. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s been very busy here on the station. Especially now that Starfleet is here. These past few months have been… difficult. Some of the Bajorans aren’t exactly happy about Starfleet’s control over the station. Though I suppose you would hear about this down on Bajor.”

You shrugged. “There’s talk, but I try to ignore it.”

“Good,” said Odo approvingly. “You don’t want to be swept up in the negativities of others.”

Quark approached your table. “Odo, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Odo barely glanced at him. “If you don’t mind, Quark, I’m a little busy right now.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Quark regarded you for a few moments, then said, “They’re a little young for you, aren’t they?”

“Excuse me?” Odo asked, his eyes quickly moving to the Ferengi.

“I mean, no judgement from me. They’re certainly attractive, I just didn’t think you liked them young. They’re what? Nineteen, twenty, at the most?”

“Twenty-one,” you said with a frown. You didn’t like what this Ferengi was implying.

Odo glared at Quark. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Quark. I suggest you shut up and leave now.”

Quark looked from Odo to you. “Anyway, since when do you date?”

Odo huffed in laughter. “Date. Hmph. This is Y/N. They’re my child.”

“Your what?” Quark exclaimed, startling a few customers. “You have a kid?! But they’re… Bajoran. And you’re…” He looked around quickly. “Doctor! Doctor Bashir!”

Julian, who had been enjoying a drink at the bar, came over. “What is it, Quark?”

“Odo can’t… reproduce, can he?” Quark asked.

Julian’s brow furrowed. “Not that I know of. Why?”

“Well he clearly has!”

Odo huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Quark. I took Y/N in as my child years ago. They were orphaned.”

Julian stared at the two of you. “Odo, you have a kid?”

You smiled slightly. “I guess he never told you?”

Odo sighed and gave you an apologetic look. “I never told anyone.”

“You have always been a private person,” you said understandingly.

“Odo,” Quark said, flabbergasted. “How… When?”

Odo sighed again. “I found Y/N alone about ten years ago during the occupation. Their family had been killed by the Cardassians; they had no one, and they were too young to be alone. I helped them out: brought them extra rations, medicine, changed their work schedule so they worked less.”

You reached across the table and took Odo’s hand in yours. “The Bajoran leaders wouldn’t allow him to officially adopt me once the occupation ended because I was technically an adult by then. Plus, they were already wary of him as it was. He may not be the same species as me, and might not legally be my father, but I love him as though he were.”

Quark, for once, was at a loss for words.

Julian, on the other hand, started spewing out comments almost instantly. “Odo, that’s amazing. I never would have guessed that you’d adopted a Bojoran orphan. Not that you don’t seem like a fatherly person, you’d just never mentioned anything about having a kid or family.”

Odo dipped his head slightly. “I am planning on talking to Commander Sisko about letting them live on the station.”

You gasped and gripped his hand tighter. “You are?”

He nodded. “I was going to tell you later when we were alone, but now works, too.”

You jumped out of your seat and went to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Oh, Odo, thank you! It’ll be amazing to live here with you.”

He patted your back, a little awkward at the show of affection in front of his colleagues, but he smiled nonetheless. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	116. Discovery. Saru - You're Overworked

You ran your hand through your hand, a sigh escaping your lips. You read over the last few lines of your report and frowned. You deleted it and tried rewording, but it still didn’t sound right. With a frustrated huff, you tossed the PADD onto your couch. You had to finish the report of your findings from a recent away mission by tomorrow.

The chime to your quarters rang.

You got up and answered it, seeing Captain Saru standing before you.

“Captain,” you greeted professionally, despite you and Saru being close friends.

“Y/N,” he said. “I was just checking in. How are you?”

You smiled slightly. “I’m fine, thank you.”

He looked at you. “May I come in?”

“I really need to finish the report,” you admitted.

“Y/N, you are clearly stressed. May I come in and take your mind off of the report?”

You bit your lip and nodded, stepping aside so he could enter. When the door shut, Saru said, “If you are having trouble with the report, I can accept it the day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you, but I’ll be okay. I’m just…” You trailed off and walked to your couch, plopping yourself down on it. “I guess I’m still getting used to being the first officer.”

Saru nodded in understanding and took a seat beside you. “I too am adjusting to being promoted. Being captain is wonderful and a huge honour, but… it is a lot of work and responsibility.”

“I just don’t know how I’m going to get everything done,” you told him. “I have this report, Michael and I are starting our research experiment on the plant samples we collected, Stamets wants my help with the drive, and I have to complete the duty roster for next week.” You leaned your head back and breathed out heavily.

Saru put his hand onto your knee. “I know you are under a great deal of stress and pressure, but please do not feel bad should you take a break. The experiment with Michael can wait, and I am sure Commander Staments will handle the drive without you for a day or so. Focus on the report first, then the duty roster.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint anyone,” you said quietly. “People look up to me, Saru. If I can’t handle the workload, how can we expect others to handle their work?”

He thought that over for a moment. “People look up to you because you are honest; honest about being stressed and not pretending to be a… superhero, as you humans say. And you are loyal—one of the most loyal people I have ever met. Loyal to the point where you take on too much because you don’t want to say no to your friends. I admire and respect that about you, but I worry about you sometimes. I want you to know that you can ask me for help. I will be more than happy to help you however I can. You need only ask, all right?”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thank you, Saru. I really appreciate that. And you. I don’t think I’d be able to handle all of this if I didn’t have you with me.”

Saru held you, hands placed gently on your back. “I am grateful for having you in my life, as well, Y/N. You have always been there to help me when I needed you, and that is what I try to do for you as well.”

“You don’t try, you succeed.” You smiled and moved back. “Thank you.”

Saru smiled and dipped his head.


	117. Discovery. Michael Burnham - "That was hot."

You stepped into the gym onboard Discovery, and found Michael beating the life out of the punching bag. You had a feeling you’d find her here, what after the long and frustrating week she had. You smiled sympathetically and quietly stood off to the side, making sure not to disturb her as she let her frustrations out on the sand-filled sack.

Her skill and technique was impressive, though you weren’t exactly staring at her to admire her skill. You watched as her muscles moved with each blow; as the sweat glistened on her skin.

After a few minutes of Michael hitting the bag in silence, she let out a scream of anger and kicked the bag so hard it nearly fell off its holder.

“Not gonna lie,” you said slowly, trying not to startle her, “that was hot.”

Michael looked over at you, catching her breath. “How long have you been standing there?”

“A couple minutes,” you admitted. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

She nodded and went over to the chair that had her towel and water bottle sitting on it. After taking a drink, she dabbed the cloth at her neck and looked at you. “Did you need something?” she asked, not unkindly.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” you told her, walking towards her. “I know it’s been a long week.”

She pressed her lips together and sighed. “You could say that.”

“You know I’m here if you want to talk about anything.”

Michael nodded and smiled slightly. “I know, thank you. Honestly, I’m not in the mood to talk about it right now, but when I am I’ll come to you. I’m okay, though.”

You nodded, giving her a comforting smile.

“Thank you for checking on me,” she said after a few moments. “I appreciate that.”

“Michael, you’re my girlfriend, of course I’ll come and check on you.”

She smiled. “Still… thank you.”

“What do you say we go take a shower together, grab something to eat, and then spend the rest of the evening in my quarters, hm?”

Michael nodded, taking your hand in hers. “That sounds great.”


	118. Voyager. Dating Q Junior Would Include...

You being one of the junior officers on board - like Harry Kim - so you would be close to Q Junior’s age (at least the age his corporal body exists as)

Q taking a liking to you when he has to stay on voyager without his powers

You feeling sorry for him and sympathizing with him/helping him

Him being very kind and generous to you - giving you gifts of your favourite items

At first, Janeway would tell you to stay away from him a tell him to leave you along. But, after she and other members of the crew see how happy he makes you, they would accept your relationship

Janeway would not, however, appreciate when Q Senior comes to visit his son to see how his first relationship is going (and so he can visit his Kathy, of course)

Q junior would help out around the ship best he can. He’d use his powers very rarely on board after an agreement between Janeway and Q’s father so Q Junior wouldn’t interfere with the daily lives on board Voyager or disrupt anything

He’d pop in and out sometimes, though. Some days he’d go to the continuum or to visit another ship or planet

On special occasions, he would take you to a very nice, secluded planet where the two of you could spend some alone time together


	119. DS9. Miles x Keiko x Reader - Sunflower Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous relationship between Miles and Keiko O'Brien and the reader. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.

You held Miles and Keiko’s hands, one in each of your own, as the three of you stepped into the holodeck. “Okay,” you said shyly. “You can open your eyes now.”

“Oh, Y/N!” Keiko exclaimed in awe. “This is lovely.”

You blushed, an embarrassed smile spreading. “Thank you. I had some help from engineers, but I designed it.”

Miles gazed around at the field of sunflowers that stretched on for ages. “It looks great. Where’d you get the idea for it?”

“I was reading old Earth literature and was inspired…” You back and forth at their faces. “So… you guys really like it?”

Keiko kissed your cheek. “We love it.”

With a wide smile, you brought the two of them over to a patch of bare grass. Keiko spread out a blanket she’d brought, and Miles set down the picnic basket. You hadn’t told them what the program was going to be, though you did tell them to bring food and something to sit on for a picnic. 

“What did you bring?” you asked, taking a seat next to the basket.

Miles sat next to you, opening the lid to reveal the food. “Lemonade, cheese and crackers, and fruit. I hope you’re hungry.”

The three of you settled in and started to munch away at the food as holographic birds chirped in the distance.

“This really is amazing, Y/N,” Miles said, reaching over to give your hand a small squeeze. “Thank you for doing this.”

“It was my pleasure,” you replied meekly. “I just thought that with everything going on, the three of us could use a break and have a peaceful date…”

Keiko beamed at you. “It was a great idea.” She raised her glass of lemonade. “I propose a toast. To us.”

You and Miles joined her in holding up your glasses. The three of you clinked the glasses together, a small but loving gesture to commemorate your relationship.


	120. Enterprise. Trip Tucker - "You look like you could use a hug."

You trudged into the quarters you shared with Trip and instantly started to unzip the jacket of your uniform.

Trip looked up from the PADD he was reading at the desk, a welcoming smile turning into a concerned frown. “Y’okay?”

“Just tired,” you replied, tossing the jacket onto the bed. “I’ve had a long day.”

“Y’look like you could use a hug,” he said, getting to his feet.

You nodded slowly. “And a massage.”

Trip wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his warm chest. You hugged his torso, leaning your cheek against the fabric of his shirt.

“So, what happened?” he asked softly.

“Nothing, really. I was working with T’Pol on some of those samples we collected from the L-class planet we visited. We were just doing research and some simple experiments.” You sighed. “She kept ridiculing everything I did, saying there are many ways I could improve my technique and efficiency.”

“Aw. Did the mean Vulcan hurt your feelings?” Trip cooed teasingly.

You shoved his chest. “You’re almost as mean as she is.”

Trip chuckled. “M’sorry, babe. And I’m sorry she upset ya, but don’t take it personally. She does that to everybody. Literally everyone - even the Cap’n. She wouldn’t be T’Pol if she didn’t criticize your work.”

You sighed and shrugged. “I know. I just thought I was finally getting on her good side.”

Trip pressed his lips to your temple. “Between me and you, I’m not so sure she has a good side.”

You cracked a smile.

“There’s that beautiful smile I love so much.” He kissed your forehead softly. “Now, I believe there was a massage requested?”

Your smile grew and you turned so your back was facing him.

Trip began to rub your shoulders, strong fingers working at the knots in your tired muscles. You let out a sigh of content.

“Feel good?” he asked, moving his hands to the base of your neck.

You nodded. “Mm. Feels great.”

Gently but firmly, Trip worked his way down your back, fingers rubbing out any tension that may have been hiding in your muscles. When he got to the base of the spine, he paused. “Y’know, these hands aren’t just good for massaging.”

You laughed. “Oh, I know.”

“How ‘bout we see what else they can do?” He moved his hands down to your ass.

You turned around, facing him with a smirk. “Or, how about we go and get something to eat, then see how we’re feeling?”

“Tease,” he said, though he was smiling.

You pecked his lips. “Your hands won’t lose their skills by you eating.”

“They could.”

“But with food in us, we’ll have more energy…”

Trip put his hands on your hips. “You may be right. All right, you convinced me. Food now, fun later.”


	121. Voyager. Kathryn Janeway - Talking About Home

Kathryn brought you a warm mug of your favourite beverage, a smile just as warm on her face. She sat beside you on the couch in her quarters and you thanked her for the drink.

“I can’t believe it’s been five years since we arrived in the Delta Quadrant,” you said, taking a sip of your drink. The warmth filled your abdomen and you smiled at the comforting feeling.

Kathryn nodded slowly. “Time flies when you’re… well, not having fun, but…”

You raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. “So spending time with me isn’t fun?”

“You know what I mean,” she said with a short laugh.

You grinned and took a drink. “Do you think we’ll ever get back?”

Kathryn didn’t hesitate, quickly saying, “Yes, I do.”

“Your optimism inspires me, Kathy,” you said. “I hope we get back, but… sometimes that hope seems so far away.”

She reached over and took your hand, giving it a small squeeze. “When we get back, what’s the first thing you’ll do?”

“Contact my family,” you replied. “Maybe throw a party.”

“Will I be invited to the party?”

You smiled. “Hm, I don’t know…”

With a roll of the eyes, Kathryn said, “Fine, then I won’t invite you to join me when I adopt a new dog.”

“What kind of dog do you want to get?”

She glanced out the window as she thought about that for a moment. “I’m honestly not sure. Any dog who needs a home is welcome to become a part of my family.”

You smiled. “Any dog would be lucky to have you as their family.”

Kathryn smiled. “I hope Mollie and her puppies are doing all right.”

“I’m sure they are. You’ve told me what a good man and dog owner Mark is. He would have made sure the puppies all went to good homes.”

Kathryn nodded, slowly taking a drink of her coffee. Her smile turned somber and her gaze dark. You quickly reached over and took her hand. You knew she still missed Mark, even after all these years and knowing he most likely had moved on. It still hurt, and you have no doubt she was also missing her dog.

She squeezed your hand and the two of you fell into silence for some time. The two of you sat there, holding hands gently as you both thought of Earth. Being in the Delta Quadrant was hard to say the least but, you were grateful to be surrounded by people like Kathryn. People who knew exactly how you were feeling and knew what to do when you were feeling down.

And Kathryn was eternally grateful for you. Being Captain meant she didn’t have the luxury of getting as close to the crew as others could. She was also fairly selective with whom she let into her life. But talking to you was so easy, so natural and you were always so kind and understanding. She didn’t know what she would have done without you onboard.


	122. AOS. Pavel Chekov - Period Cramps

Pavel entered your shared quarters with a worried frown on his face. He was expecting to see you in the mess-hall for dinner but couldn’t find you. After he ate slowly—hoping you’d turn up—he’d asked your friend from your department and they’d told him you’d left immediately after your shift to lie down as you weren’t feeling well.

“Y/N?” he called out softly, not wanting to jolt you awake should you be napping.

You groaned from the bedroom. “In here.”

He quickly entered the bedroom. “What’s wrong? Are you ill?”

“No,” you replied. You were lying in a fetus position, one arm wrapped around your lower abdomen. “I’m not sick. I’m just in pain.”

He sat on the bed next to you. “Did you hurt yourself during your shift?”

“No,” you said again. You winced. “No, it’s natural. Sadly. And monthly.”

His brow furrowed, then he realized what you meant and he mouthed, “Oh.” He rubbed your side and said, “I’m sorry, Y/N. Can’t Doctor McCoy give you anything?”

“He’s swamped with patients. There’s the outbreak of that Halaran flu that came on board, remember? I didn’t want to bother him.”

Pavel sighed. “You should still see him. He could give you something for the pain. It would make you feel better.”

“The cramps aren’t as bad as they were. I had a nap and that helped.” You looked at him, a faint smile on your lips. “You could help me feel better by getting into bed and holding me.”

He wasted no time in taking his shoes off and lying down next to you. He kissed your shoulder gently and wrapped an arm around you, hand gently placed on your abdomen. He softly moved his thumb up and down soothingly. He hummed quietly as he gently rubbed his thumb against your sore uterus.

You snuggled your back against his chest and sighed. “This is all I wanted all day.”

“Well, luckily we have the rest of the day off so we can do this for as long as you’d like,” he replied, peppering a kiss to the back of your neck.

“At some point I’ll have to eat,” you said. “I did miss dinner after all.”

“Yes, I missed you then. We can get you food whenever you’re feeling up to it. Or I could go and grab you something if you don’t feel well enough to get up.”

You smiled and placed your hand atop his, giving it a squeeze. “You’re too good to me.”

“I love you, Y/N, you know I’ll do anything to help you,” Pavel said, propping his head up on his hand so he could look down at your face.

You turned your head slightly, catching his eye. “I love you, too.”

He leaned down to kiss you, and you smiled when his lips touched yours.


	123. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - Emotional Trauma

You paced around your quarters, thoughts running through your mind at full speed. Ever since you heard the news that the Enterprise would be returning to Earth for repairs and an inspection, you were on edge, praying the one to inspect the ship wouldn’t be your father. Today, however, your fears came true. Being one day out from Earth, the Enterprise received more information about the inspection and repairs—including who would be conducting them.

You pushed your hair off to one side as you took in a deep breath. “Maybe he won’t even see me. Maybe it’ll be okay,” you said. You doubted that would be true, though. You couldn’t hide from him on a ship so small.

With your mind racing, you checked the time. Malcolm’s shift was over in a few minutes. The two of you were planning on having dinner with one another. You didn’t know if you could go to the mess-hall feeling this way. Maybe you should just cancel. Tell him you’re not feeling well.

You paced and thought—overthought, really—as you waited for the seconds to pass.

When his shift was finally over, you contacted him.

“Reed here,” he said.

“Hey, Malcolm, um—”

“Y/N, I’m just on my way to the mess-hall.”

You sat on your bed. “That’s what I’m calling you about. I’m actually not feeling that great. Can we reschedule?”

Malcolm was silent a moment, then said, “What’s wrong?”

“Just a headache. I think I overdid it today,” you lied, leaning against your headboard.

“I can bring some food to you if you want,” he offered.

Your heart wrenched. He was so kind. You hated lying to him, but you didn’t want to burden him with your feelings. “I’m not all that hungry right now, actually. Thank you, though.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am, I’m sorry. Maybe another day.”

“Yeah, of course. Feel better, my love.”

Tear sprung to your eyes and you let out a shaky breath once the communication was ended. You curled up, tears falling onto your mattress as your brain continued to overthink. You stayed like that for nearly half an hour before you drifted off to sleep.

You were woken by your door chime. You rubbed your eyes and sat up quickly. “Come in.”

The door opened and Malcolm stepped in. He looked at you as if he were assessing your situation. “How are you feeling?”

You faked a smile. “Better. I just had a nap.”

He frowned. “Did I wake you?”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. How was your shift?”

Malcolm took a seat at your desk. “It was all right. I worked with Commander Tucker on recalibrating the torpedo launchers.”

“That’s good.”

He squinted slightly. “Why are your eyes pink?”

“I don’t know,” you replied. “Maybe just dry.”

“You were crying,” he said after a moment. “Y/N, what’s really going on? What’s wrong?”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about it. Just a long day.”

“I know you’re lying,” he said. “We’ve been together for long enough that I can tell you’re lying. Talk to me.”

You bit your lip. “I don’t… I don’t want to bother you.”

“Y/N, you never bother me,” he said. He stood and sat next to you. “Tell me what’s upsetting you.”

You shrugged.

Malcolm sighed and took your hands in his. “Y/N, I love you. Whatever it is, we can figure it out, all right?”

You met his gaze and saw the love and affection he had for you. You saw his worry and concern. So, you told him. Everything. Everything that happened between you and your parents in the past. All the emotional trauma, the emotional abuse, the neglect. All of it. You spoke for what felt like forever, but Malcolm never interrupted you. He never once cut you off. He sat there, holding your hands, silently taking in everything you were telling him.

When you were done, tears were rolling down your face and your breathing was shallower than it was before.

“Oh, Y/N.” Malcolm’s mouth was pulled down in a tight frown. In his eyes, you could see anger. Not towards you, but because of what you had went through.

You sniffed and took in a ragged breath. “I’m sorry.”

“My love, you have nothing to apologize for.” He pulled you in for a hug and rubbed your back. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m sorry if I’m ever too needy, or too emotional for you,” you mumbled, tears dampening Malcolm’s shirt.

“I told you: you have nothing to apologize for. Don’t be sorry for being who you are. Don’t be sorry for your past, either. As crappy as it was, it made you who you are today. And who you are is a strong, resilient, compassionate person with a huge heart, and I am forever grateful you let me into your life.”

You sniffed and pulled back so you could look at him. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do,” Malcolm said softly. He reached up and wiped tears off your cheeks. “I love you, Y/N. And tomorrow, if you ever need a break or need to escape from your father, call me and I’ll help you. I can even talk to Captain Archer and see if you can have some of the day off.”

You smiled slightly. “Thank you. I love you, too.”

He kissed your forehead gently and held you were feeling safe and content in his arms.


	124. Ko-Fi Account

Hello, this is not an imagine, but rather a little update.

After a lot of consideration, I have decided to open up a Ko-Fi account. For those that don't know what that it, it's a place where people can support creators and give them small payments (default is $3) to help support their work. Anything I get from this will go into my savings account which will be used for my education.

I may in the future do what some other people have done, and have special requests for people who buy me a ko-fi (like ships not for celebrations on my tumblr, personal imagines, etc.) I will of course still be taking requests (when they're open) by anyone and will do celebratory ships on occasion.

If you can, I would really appreciate the support as it shows me that people really do like my writing and want to support me. It also will encourage me to write more and share my writing more.

I don't know how to add links on here, so just copy and past the website down below.

https://ko-fi.com/gardenofstories


	125. TNG. Reginald Barclay - Fencing

You took a step backwards, quickly moving your sword to block Reg’s advance.

“You’re getting better,” he commented, trying to counter your block.

You swung your sword to the side in an attempt to touch it to his side, but he moved and blocked. “So are you.”

Reg was silent a moment, and you knew he was working up the courage to speak again. “O-only because you’re… you’re willing to practice with me so much.”

You smiled behind your mask. “I enjoy spending time with you, Reg. And fencing is fun. Thanks for introducing me to it.”

“You’re welcome… I-I’m glad you enjoy it,” he said as he flicked his sword towards you.

In an attempt to dodge, you moved backwards. Your ankle turned on its side and you stumbled. You let out a small gasp as you fell onto your rear, a searing pain shooting through your ankle.

“Y/N!” Reg exclaimed, taking his mask off as he approached you. He knelt down, worry etched all over his face. “I-I’m s-so sorry. I d-didn’t… m-mean for you…”

“It’s fine, Reg. This isn’t your fault,” you said softly. You took off your own mask and touched your ankle gently. It was tender, but didn’t feel broken. You pressed your lips together, trying to hide the pain.

“A-are you okay?” he asked.

“I think I twisted my ankle,” you admitted, then quickly added, “But it doesn’t hurt that much, and Doctor Crusher can easily fix it.”

Reg frowned. “Oh, this is my fault. If I hadn’t asked you to practice with me, this wouldn’t have happened. And if I hadn’t advanced the way I did, you wouldn’t have hurt yourself. Y/N, I’m so sorry.”

You put your hand on his arm. “Hey, I said it isn’t your fault, and I meant it. It was an accident. They happen. It’s not that serious an injury, and I’ll be better with one quick stop to sickbay.”

He was still frowning and seeming to be upset. He nodded, though, and carefully helped you to your feet. “I-I’ll help you to sickbay.”

“Thanks, Reg,” you said, leaning onto him. He had one arm wrapped tightly around your waist while the other was up and ready to catch you should you lose your balance.

“You really don’t have to be so worried about me, you know,” you said as the two of you made your way through the ship towards sickbay. “I’ll be fine.”

“I just h-hate knowing you’re in-injured because of me,” he said.

You sighed and glanced to him. “This isn’t your fault. Besides, even if it was, it’s only a tiny injury. I’ll be perfectly fine in no time.”

“I know…” He bit his lip and looked straight ahead. He took in a deep breath and then, in one quick sentence, said, “I just really like you, Y/N, and I don’t want you to be in any pain.”

A smile tugged at your lips. “Oh, Reg…”

“And I understand if you don’t… if you don’t feel the same way,” he continued. “But I just thought you should know that I think of you as more than a friend.”

Your smile grew. The hand that you had on his shoulder tightened. “I think of you as more than a friend, too.”

“Y-you do?” he asked.

You nodded. “I have for a while. I just didn’t know how you’d react.”

A smile formed on Reg’s face. “Then maybe… we-we should… after your ankle is better of course, go on… on a date?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea. How about tomorrow evening after we’re both off duty?”

Reg’s cheeks flushed, and he smiled shyly. “I can’t wait.”


	126. Enterprise. Malcolm Reed - He Sees Your Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of scars/past injuries and implications of self-harm

You followed Malcolm into the decontamination chamber and began to unzip the jacket of your uniform.

“Can’t believe we’re the only ones to pick up something from the planet,” Malcolm said as he took his own jacket off. “Of all the away teams down there, you’d think someone else would have gotten these spores, too.”

You shrugged and kicked your shoes off. “I guess we’re just lucky.”

Malcolm grunted, taking his shoes off before pulling his jumpsuit off. “I could be recalibrating the targeting scanners, but instead I have to stay in here for God knows how long.”

You smirked. “Surely my company can’t be that bad.”

He looked at you, gaze softening. “Y/N, I didn’t mean…”

He trailed off when you held up a hand. “I get it. You’re all work and no play. You don’t like being cooped up; not being productive. My father’s the same way. Drove my mother crazy sometimes.”

Malcolm almost smiled, but he turned and went into the main chamber.

You sighed and took the rest of your uniform off before joining him. The doors shut and the blue lights turned on.

Phlox’s voice came on through the speakers. “There are containers of gel on the shelf near you, Lieutenant Reed. I want both of you to apply it all over yourself and stay in the chamber until your scans are clear.”

“Aye, Doctor,” you said.

Malcolm grabbed two containers and handed you one. When he did, his eyes were drawn to the pink lines on your skin. He quickly averted his eyes.

You frowned softly, but said nothing. The two of started to apply gel to yourselves in silence. You knew he’d seen them - they were pretty hard to miss when you were wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. You weren’t ashamed of them, per se, though you didn’t really like people to judge you or think of you any differently because of them.

“Can you get my back?” you asked quietly after a few minutes.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Malcolm said.

You turned your back to him. He gently put his hand under your shirt. You sucked in a small breath.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay. It’s just a little cold is all.”

Malcolm’s hand slowly massaged the gel into your lower back, his fingers gliding just under your waistband.

“You can ask, you know,” you said.

“I’m sorry?”

“My scars,” you clarified. “I know you saw them, and I know you’re curious. You can ask. Just… please don’t think any less of me.”

Malcolm was quiet for a moment. He removed his hand to get more gel, then started to massage the gel into the back of your neck.

“It isn’t any of my business,” he said finally. “They’re yours, and the story behind them is yours to tell when you’re ready, not when someone sees them and is curious.”

A little surprised by his words, you took a moment to come up with a response. “I don’t mind sharing my story with people. I just don’t want my story to affect how people see or treat me.”

“I understand that,” Malcolm said, hand now between your shoulder blades. “If you want to tell me, you can, and I’ll listen. And I’ll do my best not to let it change how I see you or act around you.” He gently massaged his thumb into your shoulder muscle, kneading out a knot. “But, you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with. I know we’re fairly close, but you still don’t have to reveal everything about yourself to me.”

You nodded slightly. “I… I want to tell you. So you understand. Maybe it’ll help you understand me a bit better, too. I won’t go into specific details… but the scar on my bicep is from one of the first missions I was on. I was on an away mission to what was supposed to be a peaceful planet. We were attacked, and I was injured.”

Malcolm hummed in acknowledgement, moving his hand across the centre of your back slowly. You were pretty sure the gel was all soaked in, but you didn’t want to say anything because frankly, him rubbing your back felt amazing. And it was helping to keep you calm.

“The ones on my thighs,” you started to say, then trailed off. You hadn’t ever told anyone what they were from. Not really. People had guessed, people had asked and you had confirmed, but you never really said it out loud.

“It’s all right,” he said softly. “I’ve seen ones like those before.”

“They were from a rough time in my life,” you said after a second.

Malcolm was quiet for a moment, then he removed his hand and said, “Can I ask you something?”

You nodded and turned to face him, preparing yourself to see his expression. You were expecting to see the look of, Oh you’re so fragile and pitiful. But, all you saw was compassion.

“Why haven’t you gotten them removed? Medical instruments can fully heal scarred tissue.”

You shrugged slightly. “I guess I’m just used to them. They’re a part of me, you know? They’re my stories. My struggles. They remind me that I’m strong and can fight through anything.”

Malcolm smiled softly and nodded in understanding. “Thank you for telling me all this. I… I’m glad you feel close enough to me to let me into that part of your life.”

“We’ve been growing close over the past little while. And I feel comfortable enough with you to tell you about my past. Thank you for not making it a big deal or anything.”

Malcolm hesitantly took your hands in his. “I just want to let you know that I’m glad you fought through that rough patch. You’re probably one of the people I’m closest to. Not only on this ship, but just in general. I’m glad to have you in my life, Y/N.”

You smiled, giving his hands a squeeze. “I’m glad to have you in my life, too.”


	127. Discovery. Michael Burnham - She Saves Your Life

You scanned the ruins before you, looking at the architecture of them in awe. You were a part of the away team sent down to a class M planet with archeological evidence of an old civilization that was long gone. The material was a rock structure unfamiliar to you, though it had similar properties to granite.

“Find anything that might tell us about the civilization?” Michael Burnham asked, approaching you. She was leading the away mission, and had personally asked for you to be assigned to it. She knew of your science skills and admired your intellect in such areas. She also enjoyed your company, but that definitely didn’t influence her choice for who to bring to the planet. No, not at all. She wasn’t biased towards you.

You glanced to her. “Well, whoever they were, they definitely knew how to construct sturdy and durable structures. They knew which materials were best for building with, clearly. This material here”—you touched the side of the wall you were studying—“it’s like granite. It’s strong enough to withstand weathering and abrasion.

Michael nodded. “I found a statue which looks like it could have been a place of worship. The facial features of the statue are worn, but we can still see some of them. Come look. They look pretty similar to us.”

She brought you through the dirt roads of the village and to a large statue in the centre of a few buildings. The statue was at least ten feet fall, sitting on a raised square platform with three steps leading to it from each side. The statue was carved from an iron-rich material, the red contrasting the grey material of the buildings around it.

You craned your neck to take in the statue: bipedal, two arms, four fingers on each hand, head slightly larger than that of a human’s, ears flat against the head, and a prominent brow ridge.

“Wow,” you said.

“Isn’t it incredible?” Michael asked.

You nodded. “I wonder what happened to the people who built it.”

“There might have been some sort of disaster, though we haven’t found any skeletal remains.”

“Maybe some of them went underground during the disaster,” you suggested.

“Maybe,” she mused.

You scanned the surrounding buildings and noticed some markings above a doorway. You approached it, taking out your scanner. The markings all consisted of straight lines, no curves whatsoever.

“I wonder what it means,” you said, mostly to yourself.

You pushed open what was left of the wooden door—most of it had rotted and eaten—and stepped inside. You turned your flashlight on and shone it around the room. The inside resembled a place of worship. There was an idle at the front of the room, and rows of benches in front of it.

You heard a creaking above you. Breath caught in your throat, you looked up. The wooden beams that held the ceiling up were starting to give.

“Y/N! Look out!” Michael yelled.

Next thing you knew, a hand was around your wrist and you were being yanked out of the building just as the ceiling collapsed where you had stood. You lost your balance and stumbled into Michael’s body. She fell backwards, and you two both landed on the ground. You landed atop of her, and she grunted from the impact.

You took in a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. You stared at Michael. “You just saved my life.”

“Don’t mention it,” she replied quietly.

The two of you stayed lying there for a few moments, both looking into each other’s eyes. You had your hands on either side of her head. Your heart was beating hard, and you wondered if she could feel it thumping against her chest.

“Are you hurt?” she asked finally.

You shook your head. “No, just a bit shaken. Are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“Good. I’m… I’m sorry for landing on you.”

“It’s fine,” she said with a small smile.

You smiled briefly, then cleared your throat and carefully stood up. You offered her your hand which she took gratefully.

“I guess they weren’t that great at constructing buildings after all,” you mused.

Michael smiled. “I think the door had helped keep the beamed up. When you opened it, the integrity of the beams finally gave out after all these years.”

“Well, I’m glad I wasn’t underneath them when they fell.”

Michael touched your shoulder gently, giving you a warm smile. “Me too.”


	128. Enterprise. Trip Tucker - "Thank God you're okay."

You held Trip’s hand tightly as you waited for him to wake up in sickbay. A plasma conduit had ruptured in a Jeffery’s tube. Trip had rushed to fix it, going in without any protective wear. He managed to repair the damage and stop the plasma from spreading and causing more damage, but not before receiving plasma burns on his arms, chest, and face. He had been knocked unconscious from the pain and was quickly rushed to sickbay once the Jeffrey’s tube was safe for entry. Phlox repaired most of the damage to his nerves and skin but said Trip would endure some pain for the next few days until the nerves were completely healed.

Trip groaned quietly and you stood up quickly.

“Trip?”

He turned his head towards the sound of your voice and slowly fluttered his eyes open. His brow furrowed in pain.

“You’re okay,” you said quickly, placing a hand on the side of his face. “Phlox says you’ll be just fine. No permanent damage, but you’ll experience some pain for a while until your nerves are fully healed.”

Trip nodded slightly. “The plasma conduit,” he said, voice a bit hoarse.

“You fixed it,” you assured him.

“Ah, Commander Tucker,” Phlox said, walking over from his office. “You received second-degree burns to your arms and chest, and first-degree burns on your face. I completed the first round of treatment to your skin and exposed nerves. I have bandaged the second-degree burns to help with healing. You’ll need to come in every day for a week until we finish the treatments. You’re off duty for two weeks. After the treatments are done, you’ll need to rest and allow your body to fully recover. You suffered quite a big trauma.”

You knew Trip wanted to argue against the second week but he nodded slightly. “Thanks, Doc.”

Phlox dipped his head and left the two of you alone.

Once Phlox was out of earshot, you looked at Trip with a sharp look. “Are you insane or just stupid?”

He blinked in surprise. “S’cuse me?”

“You can’t just go rushing into a plasma-filled Jeffery’s tube without any protection! You could have died! You’re lucky all you got was some second-degree burns. You could have gotten permanent nerve damage. Or the burns could have spread to your organs.”

“I had to fix the conduit,” he said. “If I didn’t go in when I did, the plasma would’ve spread and damaged the circuitry in engineering. It could’ve even spread to the warp-core and caused a core breech.”

You frowned. “But you could have died, Trip.”

“Hey, Phlox said I’ll be fine,” he said, voice softening.

You gave his hand a squeeze. “Thank God you’re okay.”

He gave you a small smile. “Y’don’t think I’d leave ya, do ya?”

“Well, I’d hope not,” you said quietly, the annoyance you felt now diffused and replaced with relief that he’s okay. “I was just so worried about you.”

“I’m sorry I scared ya,” he said, bringing your hand to his lips to give your knuckles a gentle kiss.

You sat down next to him. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Trip smiled at you. “Think Phlox’d be okay with you lying next to me?”

You smiled. “I think yes. So long as I’m gentle.”

Trip opened his arms, inviting you into them. You lay down on the side of the biobed, which was just barely big enough for the both of you. Trip wrapped his arms around you and you carefully put an arm over his torso.

“Does that hurt at all?”

He shook his head. “No. I think I’m still filled with pain killers.”

You kissed his jaw softly. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try not to,” he promised, though you and he both knew that risk was all part of the job.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss you.


	129. AOS. Pavel Chekov - Moving Forward

He just kind of blurted it out while the two of you were cuddling in his bed. You stared at him, his words repeating in your mind.

“Move in with me.”

You weren’t sure what to say. Of course you wanted to live with Pavel, but you were also so nervous. You’d never been so close to someone, and it scared you.

“Say something,” he said, your silence making him nervous.

“I… are you sure?” you asked.

Pavel smiled softy. “Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

You met his gaze, searching his eyes for any signs that he might be uncertain or hesitant about asking you such a big question. You could only find love and adoration. You bit your lip and tried to work out what to say; how to figure out a way to explain why you were hesitant about moving in with the man you loved.

He took your hands in his gently. “I know it’s a big step, but I want to take this step with you, Y/N, and only you. I love you. I already spoke to the Captain about it, and he said it’s fine. So if you’re ready… I would really love for you to live with me.”

You pulled your hands out of his, and you saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. It disappeared when you cupped his face in your hands. You leaned in, gently pressing your lips to his. He kissed you back, softly but passionately. You ended the kiss after a moment and leaned your forehead against his.

“Is that a yes?” he asked quietly.

You smiled. “Yes. Yes, Pavel, I’ll move in with you.”


	130. TNG. Reginald Barclay - Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant!reader

You paced back and forth in the quarters you shared with Reg, anxiety and excitement rushing through your system. He had just gotten off work, and you knew he was on his way home. He would be there any minute, which meant you didn’t have much time to think of what to tell him. You’d been trying to figure that out for the past half hour, ever since you left sickbay. How would he react? Would he freak out? Reg wasn’t exactly the calmest person ever. What if—

The door opened and Reg stepped inside. “Y/N?” he called.

You stepped into view, forcing a smile onto your face. “Hey. How was your shift?”

“It was decent,” he replied, taking the jacket of his uniform off. “How was yours?”

“Uh, great. Nothing exciting really happened. Y’know, just plain, boring, routine stuff,” you rambled, playing with your fingers nervously.

Reg furrowed his brow and approached you. “Y/N? Everything okay? You seem nervous. And believe me, I know what nervousness looks like.”

This was it. “Uh. Yeah, no, um. I just came from sickbay, and—”

“Oh no, what’s wrong?” he asked, taking your arms gently. He looked you over. “Are you hurt? Sick?”

“No, Reg, I’m fine,” you assured him. You took in a deep breath. “I just uh… I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened nearly twice their normal size. His mouth opened slightly and he stared at you.

“Is it… is it mine?” he asked quietly.

You laughed briefly. “What kind of question is that? Of course it is. And before you freak out, Beverly says he or she is perfectly healthy. I’m six weeks along. I told her I didn’t want to know the gender. Not yet anyway. I want you to be there with me when we find out.”

“W-we… we’re having a-a baby,” he said, voice quiet.

You took his hands, giving them a small squeeze. His hands were clammy, though yours probably were, too. “I know it’s a bit unexpected… But I know we’ll be amazing parents. Reg, you’re going to be such a great father.”

“You’re pregnant,” he mumbled. He then quickly let go of your hands and knelt down in front of you. He gently lifted your shirt and touched your stomach lightly. “Hi… I-I’m your dad…”

You smiled, tears welling in your eyes. You put your hand over his. “We can’t wait to meet you, little one.”


	131. AOS. Jim Kirk - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant!reader

“George!” Jim whisper-yelled, chasing after the half-dressed three-year old. “George don’t wake up mommy! She’s sleeping!”

George’s giggles echoed through the quarters, followed by the heavy steps of Jim rushing after him.

You stirred in bed, the commotion rousing you from your sleep.

George ducked away from his father’s hands and ran into your bedroom.

“Mommy?” he asked, clambering his way up onto the bed.

“George,” Jim chastised.

You lifted your head, a small smile on your face. “Hey, Georgie.”

George smiled widely and collapsed at your side, his little arms going around your neck. You hugged him with one arm, then shot Jim a questioning look.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jim said quickly. “I was getting him dressed, and then he wanted to go see you and I told him you were sleeping, but he insisted on seeing you before going to pre-school.”

“That’s okay. I should get up soon anyway.”

Jim sat at the edge of the bed. “How’d you sleep?”

You sat up slowly, pulling George into your lap carefully. “All right. Someone was kicking me for a few hours.”

Jim smiled softly, looking down at your six-month pregnant belly. “She just can’t wait to meet us.”

“Mommy, can we visit uncle Bones later?”

“Let’s see how Mommy’s feeling later, okay bud?” Jim said.

George pouted softly, but nodded.

You looked down at your son and laughed softly. “Jim, his pants are on backwards.”

Jim sighed, but smirked. “Of course they are. Come on, Georgie, let’s finish getting you dressed.”

“Is Mommy coming?” he asked as Jim picked him up.

“I’ll be there in just a second,” you assured.

As Jim took George back to his own room, you watched after them and smiled. You placed your hand onto your stomach, giving it a gentle rub. “Just a few more months, and then you’ll be a part of these hectic mornings.”

As if answering, the fetus kicked against your hand gently.

You smiled. “I can’t wait to meet you, either.”


	132. AOS. Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Shore Leave

You lay with your head on Leonard’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around your shoulders loosely. The two of you lay on a large sleeping bag underneath the stars in a camp ground in a rural area near your hometown. The two of you managed to take some shore leave time together and decided on visiting Earth and just being present on the ground, instead of flying at warp speed through the stars with computers dictating your lives.

It was quiet at the camp ground. Not many people were there, and no one was near where you two set up camp.

“The stars are beautiful from down here,” you commented.

Leonard nodded, glancing at you. “Sometimes I think they look prettier down here than up there.”

You smiled softly and gave him a nod. “It makes me feel small, you know? Lying underneath all those stars, knowing that the whole universe is so vast and full of life.”

“I know what you mean,” he replied. “Crazy to think that we’ve been to so many of those little specks of light.”

You scanned the sky, then pointed. “I think that’s Vulcan.”

Leonard squinted. “How can you tell? Does it have pointy ears?”

You laughed. “Yeah, that’s it. Not the fact that I studied stellar cartography at the academy.”

Leonard’s chest rumbled with laughter, the vibrations hitting your side. “Y’know, as exciting as it is on the Enterprise, I love just being here with you. Not having to worry about if we’re going to run into a hostile ship, or go through an ion storm. It’s just… peaceful.”

You kissed his cheek softly. “I’m glad that out of a whole universe of people, you chose me to spend your life with.”

“That’s because you’re the best person in the universe, Y/N.” He smiled, then kissed your lips gingerly.


	133. Discovery. Christopher Pike - Longing Part 1

You stared at Chris from across the bridge, a strong ache pulsing through your chest. Your heart felt like it was being twisted into a knot; like any sudden movement would make it burst and shatter into a million little pieces. Though the decision was mutual, it didn’t make the aftermath hurt any less.

You had both agreed that it was best if you two were just friends. As the captain, Chris was under a lot of stress and was held to a certain standard. In his mind, in order to maintain the loyalty and respect of the crew, he couldn’t date someone under his command.

It made sense, to a point. Of course the two of you had always been cautious about when and where to show affection for one another. And you never let your feelings get in the way of your duties. Well, almost never. Any time one of you had been threatened or injured, it was a little hard not to let the feelings take over.

But it hurt. Man, did it hurt. To see him every day, but not be able to spend your nights with him. To hear him speaking, but not be able to hear about his day after duty. To sometimes work so close you were almost touching, but not be able to be held by him when you needed comfort.

As if sensing your stare, Chris turned his head and met your gaze. You sucked in a quiet breath. Chris frowned. You could see it written all over his face: he missed you. He missed you as much as you missed him.

You drew your eyes back to your station, determined to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. Maybe some day the two of you could get back together. Maybe some day you would be able to be with him without feeling guilty. Maybe some day, hopefully in the near future, you two would be able to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short, but it was for a celebratory drabble posting on my tumblr. I have written a part two for this, which is longer. I will post it later today.


	134. Discovery. Christopher Pike - Longing Part 2

Several months has passed since you and Chris broke it off. It hadn’t gotten easier, though you had gotten better at dealing with it. You managed to work in the same room as him without wanting to cry or throw yourself into his arms. And, you were sleeping better. For the first little while you had had trouble falling asleep without him in the bed next to you. You two hadn’t been living together, though you had spent several nights w week either in his quarters or yours. Now, you fell asleep with a dull ache in your heart and an empty spot in your bed.

You finished your nighttime routine and were about to climb into bed when your door chime went off.

“Come in,” you called out, not even bothering to grab something to cover your sleepwear.

The door opened and Chris stepped inside, an unreadable expression on his face. The door shut behind you and you were overly aware of the tension filling the room.

“Captain,” you said, surprised.

“Y/N,” he greeted, meeting your gaze for only a moment before looking away. “I was wondering if we could talk?”

Your heartrate quickened. You nodded slightly. “What about?”

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and begun to pace. “I know it’s been a rough couple of months for the both of us. And talking to me like this is probably pretty hard.”

“You could say that,” you mused. You took a few steps closer, though made sure to keep your distance.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I love you, and I never should have ended what we had.”

Your eyes widened. Did he really just say that? You had imagined him saying something along those lines every day for the past few months, but you never thought it would actually happen.

“I… I love you, too,” you said after a moment of silence.

You two locked eyes. Chris’ were full of guilt.

“I realize now that I can’t possibly be a good captain if I’m miserable. How can I lead people if I can barely focus? How can I expect people to follow my orders when I’m walking around like an empty shell?”

You didn’t know what to say, so you simply shook your head.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” he said, nearly pleading. “I want us to be together again. I need you.”

“Chris…” Your mouth stayed open, but no words left. You didn’t know how to express your thoughts. Everything you had been feeling and wanting to say for the past few months seemed as though they couldn’t be brought to words. You hoped that all of the emotions etched on your face would tell Chris enough to know what you were thinking.

Chris took your hands in his.

You instinctively squeezed his. “I love you,” you mumbled. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too. I don’t care what the other members of the crew think. I love you, and I want to be with you. So what if you’re under my command?”

“What about Starfleet?” you asked. “I know there’s no rule, but they won’t exactly be too thrilled to find out.”

He shook his head. “I’ll deal with that when the time comes. But what are they going to do? Suggest we break up? They can’t order us to do anything about our personal lives. I made a mistake, and I regret it more than anything else. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for hurting you and I’m sorry for thinking I had to be alone in order to make a good captain. I love you so much. Y/N, please, will you take me back?”

You let go of his hands and for a brief moment sadness washed over his face. Then, you wrapped your arms around his neck and you knew he was smiling then. His arms went around your waist, holding you close. And just like that, everything was right with the world. You felt whole again.


	135. AOS. Montgomery "Scotty" Scott - Open Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is pretty short. It was for a celebratory drabble event on my tumblr.

The gentle breeze caught in the sail, propelling the small sailboat further into the pacific- ocean. Water lapped at the sides of the ship, a repetitive sound throughout the journey.

“What do ya think?” Scotty asked, standing beside you on the side of the boat.

You looked at him, squinting against the beaming sun overhead. “It’s really peaceful out here.”

“Aye, it’s a feeling like no other,” he said. “To be out on the sea, no technology, no warp-coils. Just the sail and the wind.”

You smiled. “Don’t you miss the technology? You are an engineer.”

Scotty thought about that for a moment. He gazed out onto the blue waters in silence. Then, he said, “Sometimes it’s nice to be away from the twenty-fourth century. Experience life without any advanced technology. Even an engineer needs a break from it every now and then.”

You looped your arm through his and leaned your head onto his shoulder. “I get that. Sometimes we just get so caught up in computers that we forget how to life without them. Thanks for suggesting this for our leave.”

“I’m glad you’re up for it, Y/N. Not everyone enjoys the open water.” He kissed the top of your head gently.

You smiled and gave his arm a gently squeeze. “I’m up for anything so long as I’m with you.”


	136. Enterprise. Phlox - "Can I have a hug?"

You entered sickbay with a throbbing headache, one that had persisted throughout your shift. “Phlox?” you called out after not seeing him right away.

He emerged from behind the shelves of supplies. “Ah, Y/N, what can I do for you?”

“I have a splitting headache,” you told him. “I was hoping you’d be able to give me something for it.”

Phlox approached you. “How long have you had this headache?”

“Since this morning.”

With a frown Phlox took his handheld scanner out of his pocket and began to take readings of your head.

“I am reading an increased amount of catecholamines in your adrenal glands.”

“What does that mean?” you asked.

“They are the neurotransmitters relating to stress,” he clarified. He lowered his scanner. “I believe you are experiencing a stress-induced headache, which can be quite persistent if one does not take time to destress. Tell me, when was the last time you relaxed?”

You actually had to think about that for a minute. Finally, you shook your head. “I’m not sure. It’s been so busy lately. I’ve been pulling a couple double shifts this week.”

“Well, I recommend you take the rest of the day off.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” you said with a sigh.

“I will give you something to help with the pain, but I do recommend trying to do something that will help you feel less stressed. Perhaps read a book, or grab dinner with someone.”

As he went to prepare the medicine, you ran your hand through your hair. “Hey, Phlox, can I ask you for something?”

He returned, with your injection and a warm smile on his face. “Of course,” he said, injecting you with the medicine.

“Can I… can I have a hug?”

Phlox looked a little surprised, but he nodded. He pocketed the hypospray and opened his arms. You went into them, pressing yourself against his warm chest.

The two of you stood like that for a few minutes, neither speaking. After that, your headache had begun to subside and you weren’t sure if it was the medicine or the comfort brought on by Phlox’s arms around you.


	137. TNG. Data - Teacher

Data watched with intrigue as you finished wrapping up your lesson to the younger group of kids on board the Enterprise. Along with a few others, you were one of the main teachers on board. Data was always fascinated at how you interacted with the kids. How you treated them with such care and compassion. How you taught them subjects that to Data were like common sense.

After you dismissed the class and the kids had left with their parents, Data entered your classroom. “Would you like assistance cleaning up?”

You looked up at him with a smile. “If you want, that would be great. As you can see, we were doing some crafts.” You waved a hand at the scattered supplies.

“I noticed that many of the objects the children created were… crude.”

You laughed, gathering markers. “Well yeah, they’re kids, Data. They don’t have your ability to be precise and exact. Especially when they’re making buildings out of popsicle sticks and cardboard.”

Data collected the scraps of paper and placed them neatly into your bin of other scrap paper. “You praised them all as though they had accomplished a great feat. Why?”

“Well, because they need encouragement at that age. They need to know that we like their art. It builds their confidence. Besides, who doesn’t like a little praise every now and then?”

Data tilted his head as he thought of that. He nodded after a moment. “I see. So by telling them you like their crude piece of art at a young age, it will help them build more confidence later in life.”

You smiled. “Pretty much, yeah.”

He nodded again. “Y/N, you are a very competent teacher. The children appear to enjoy your class. Good job.” He awkwardly patted your shoulder.

You laughed. “Thanks, Data.”

“Did I succeed in praising you?”

You laughed again, shaking your head with affection. “Yeah, Data, you did great.”


	138. TNG. Deanna Troi - Feeling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anxiety, depression, possible eating disorder

When the chime to your quarters rang, you knew it was Deanna before she even stepped in. You’d been feeling so down lately that you were certain she could sense your negative feelings from halfway across the ship. “Come in,” you said after a moment.

She stepped inside and gave you a smile. “Hello Y/N. How are you doing?”

You shrugged from the couch. “You tell me.”

Deanna sat beside you. “Well, I sense that you’re feeling quite anxious and sad. From what, I don’t know.”

“Just a hard week, I guess.”

“I haven’t seen you in Ten Forward for a few days,” she said, subtly looking you up and down. She knew you had a history of skipping meals when you were feeling so low.

“I’ve been eating in my quarters mostly,” you told her truthfully.

She nodded. “Y/N, tell me the truth, have you been taking care of yourself?”

You frowned. “Are you here as my counsellor or…”

Deanna raised her eyebrow slightly. “What would you like me to be here as?”

You thought that over, not entirely sure what you wanted. “I don’t want to be counselled,” you said after a few moments.

She nodded. “I understand. Then I will be here as someone who loves you and wants to make sure you’re okay.”

With a soft smile, you said, “Thanks, Deanna. I’ve been okay on myself. I haven’t relapsed.”

Deanna smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear that, and I’m proud of you for staying strong.”

You nodded slightly.

She reached over and held your hand. “Why was this week so hard?”

You shrugged, looking down at your hands. “I’ve just been feeling really stressed about everything. I’ve been so anxious about getting everything perfect, like my reports and stuff. I don’t know.” You sighed and shook your head. “It’s like I need to get everything just right. And if I don’t then I feel like such a failure.”

“You aren’t a failure, Y/N. Far from it.”

“I just can’t help but feel like my superiors think I’m not good enough. Like I don’t belong on the Enterprise. Hell, why should I even be here when there’s so many other officers who deserve it more than I do?”

“You belong as much as every other member of the crew,” Deanna said gently. “You earned your spot here, Y/N. You deserve to be here because you work hard, are passionate about your work, and believe in good work and moral ethics. You’re a wonderful asset to the crew. I hear that you do amazing work and your superiors are all very pleased with you.”

You met her gaze. “But what if I mess up? What if we’re in the middle of a crisis and my anxiety takes over? Or one day I wake up and just can’t find the energy to go to my shift?”

“If that happens, know that everyone on board is here for you and wants to help you.” She gave your hand a squeeze. “Can I make a suggestion?”

You nodded.

“I think you should talk to Beverly about adjusting your medications. You deserve to feel happy and at peace. You shouldn’t have to suffer.”

You bit your lip. “I’ll talk to her about it.”

“Good.” Deanna smiled. “Now, what do you say we go to Ten Forward and get some chocolate sundaes?”

You smiled genuinely. “I should have guessed that you would suggest that.”

“Yes, you probably should have,” she said as she stood. “And if that doesn’t make you feel better, we can come back here and spend the evening talking about whatever you want.”

You stood and wrapped your arms around Deanna’s neck. She was quick to hug you back. She gently rubbed her hand up and down your back.

“Thank you for checking on me,” you mumbled.

“Of course. I’m glad to know you’re okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now come on, there’s chocolate sundaes with our names on them.”


	139. Voyager. Date Night With Chakotay Would Include...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am finally all caught up in posting my imagines from tumblr to here. This means that the imagines will now be posted at the same time as they're posted on my tumblr (starfleetimagines). This also means that updates may be slow at times - I am in university so I don't always have free time to write.

Chakotay would cook for you two in his quarters. Not just replicating a meal, but actually cooking it from scratch. He’d get the ingredients from Neelix and would spend hours preparing the meal. It would be vegetarian, of course, since Chakotay is vegetarian, but it would be one of your favourite meals and he’d make sure to prepare it perfectly.

He would have fake candles lit in his quarters (no flames on board) and would have the lights dimmed to a relaxing brightness.

You’d show up dressed in something nice, but not too formal. If it was near the beginning of your relationship, you might be a little nervous about how you looked and whether you should have chosen a different outfit. If that were the case, Chakotay would reassure you several times that you loved perfect. He’d do the same if it wasn’t the beginning of your relationship and you two had been dating for a while, though at that point you wouldn’t feel so insecure about your appearance around him.

You two would talk about your days as you ate dinner. He’d ask about how you were doing as well as how your work was. You’d answer him honestly, telling him about anything that was bothering you at the time. You’d then ask him about how he was doing and he would be just as honest with you about his feelings. You two wouldn’t hide your feelings from each other often, unless it was something drastic in which case the other would instantly know something was wrong.

After eating and cleaning up, Chakotay would put on some classical music perfect for dancing. You two would dance slowly around his living area, either waltzing or simple slow-dancing.

You’d be close to one another, close enough to kiss each other easily. Kissing would most likely happen, too. Whether it’d be sweet pecks on the lips or a longer, more passionate kiss.

Once you two were danced-out, you’d probably just settle in on the sofa or in his bed and cuddle for a while. You’d both change into lounging or sleeping wear (you’d keep some at his quarters if you two weren’t already living together) and spend the rest of the evening holding each other and just talking about whatever was on your minds.

Eventually, you’d fall asleep, very comforted and at ease knowing Chakotay’s arms were around you and that you would wake up to him the following morning.


	140. Discovery. Sylvia Tilly - Romance In Sickbay

“Have a seat,” you instructed Tilly as you pulled your cart of instruments over to the biobed.

Tilly did as she was told and looked around sickbay nervously. It wasn’t that she was nervous for her check up. No, she was quite used to having check ups done as per the requirements of Starfleet. She was nervous because you were doing her examination. Tilly had developed a huge crush on you over the past few months. She did her best to hide it (or so she thought) because she was quite worried about how you would react.

“If you’re busy, I can come back another time,” Tilly said.

You shook your head. “I’m not busy. Besides, this appointment was scheduled into my shift, so I made the time for it. It’s not that bad. You have nothing to be worried about. I know doctor’s visits can sometimes cause some anxiety.”

Awkwardly, she nodded.

You held up a small flashlight. “All right, I’m just going to test your pupillary responses. So I just need you to look straight ahead and I’m going to shine this line to your eyes, okay?”

She nodded. “So just stare like right in front of me? At you?”

You smiled softly and turned the flashlight on. “Yup. Keep your gaze steady.”

Tilly looked ahead, focusing her eyes on the collar of your uniform. You moved the flashlight from eye to eye, and after you were satisfied with the results, you turned the flashlight off.

“All right, your eyes look good. I’ll do a quick hearing test next. So I’m going to just whisper a series of numbers in either ear and then get you to repeat them back to me.”

A shiver ran down Tilly’s spine at the thought of you whispering in her ear. She nodded quickly. “Oh okay. Sure.”

You leaned in at her right ear. “Three, eight, one, four,” you whispered, breath fanning Tilly’s ear.

“Three,” she said once you were done. “Eight, one, four.”

“Good.” You smiled and moved to her other ear. “Five, two, seven, nine, thirteen.”

Tilly repeated the numbers to you, trying her best to focus on the task at hand and not the feeling in the pit of her stomach from being so close to you.

“Excellent,” you said. “I’m going to test your reflexes next, then just take some scans of your body to finish off the check up. Sound good?”

“Oh, it’s almost over?” she asked. She had been so nervous for it to start that she’d wanted to cancel, but now that it was happening Tilly felt as though she didn’t want it to end.

You nodded and picked up your reflex hammer. You first tested the reflexes of her knees with one hand on her thigh to hold it down gently.

Tilly’s cheeks flushed pink when your hand was on her. She hoped you wouldn’t notice.

“Reflexes here are good,” you said. “Now I’m going to check your arms.”

You moved her arm in the correct position, tested the reflex, then did the same to the other. You smiled at her. “Good.”

“What do your scans detect?” she asked, a sudden realization dawning on her. What if they showed increased hormones or something else that would tell you she was attracted to you?

“They show a number of things,” you said, picking up your scanner. “They tell me your heartrate, blood pressure, neurotransmitters, microbiome, any infections or diseases lurking in your system… and the general health of each organ. Why? Is there something in particular I should look out for?”

Tilly shook her head quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. “No, I’m just curious.”

As you scanned her, Tilly felt her anxiety heighten. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer. “I have a crush on you,” she blurted out.

Your eyes widened and you moved the scanner away for a moment. You looked up at her face, seeing the nervousness and shock of what she’d just said.

“I’m sorry,” she said, laughing awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to say that. Not that it isn’t true, because it is. I’ve just been so nervous because this appointment has gotten us physically closer and I’ve never really been this close to you before. And I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way. I just figured your scans would show you something and you’d get curious or worried that there was something wrong with me medically. Did I just make this super awkward? I’m so sorry.”

You held up your hand. “Sylvia, hey, it’s fine. I did notice your increased heartrate and dilated pupils.”

“Oh.”

“And you didn’t make it awkward,” you assured her, placing your hand onto her shoulder. “I have a bit of a crush on you, too.”

“You do? You’re not just saying that to make this less weird?”

You laughed softly. “No. I think you’re cute, and kind, and funny, and fun to be around. I was actually really glad when I found out that I was assigned to do your physical. It gave me a reason to spend some time with you.”

Tilly couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her face. “So… so, would you like to um… go on a date or something sometime?”

You smiled. “That would be nice. Maybe we could grab dinner sometime this week when we’re both free?”

Tilly bit her lip, trying to get her smile to settle down a little. She nodded. “I’ll let you know my schedule after my shift.”

“Can’t wait. Now, other than your heartrate increase, I’m giving you a clean bill of health.”

“My heartrate might be increased for the next few days until that date happens,” Tilly admitted. “And during the date. And after the date.”

“Are you sure your heart can handle us going on a date?” you teased with an affectionate smile.

Tilly laughed lightly. “I think it’ll be fine. If not, I know of a great doctor who can help me.”


	141. AOS. Dating Leonard "Bones" McCoy Would Include...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by WixyPagan. Not sure if there's a way to tag you in this, sorry.
> 
> Warning: The last section is NSFW

Leonard taking a while to truly open up to you since he had a rough divorce and isn’t the most open person to begin with. You would be an officer on board as well and would either start getting to know him during your check ups or in the medical bay if you’re a medical officer.

He would find you very attractive right away, but he wouldn’t do anything about it because he’s not the best when it comes to talk about his feelings.

After a little while of you talking to him and being friendly to him (and after Jim gives him several pep talks), he’d finally work up the courage to ask you out.

You’d probably be the first one to say I love you, and he would be a little shocked, just because of how much the divorce messed him up. But, he would say it back, maybe after a few moments of collecting his thoughts.

Leonard would always be checking on you and your health, even going as far as taking scans of you during a long day of work to make sure you weren’t overworking. It might get annoying from time to time, especially if you’re in the middle of a big project, but at the end of the day you’d know that he was just worried about your well-being.

Leonard may have the demeanor of a grumpy cat ready to swipe at anyone who dares look at him, but when he’s alone with you he would be so soft and romantic. He’d set up dinners in his quarters, bring you back gifts from planets he goes to, and bring you coffee or tea when you’re working a double shift.

You would be very good friends with Jim. The three of you would get together often for meals or for drinks, always laughing and having a good time. Even if Jim is playfully getting on Leonard’s nerves.

You’d encourage him to go with you to events on-board, trying to get him to be more social. Some days he’d really not want to go in which case the two of you would just spend a quiet evening in your quarters.

He would give amazing massages. He has a surgeon’s hands, so he would be very nimble with his fingers. After a long day, he would rub the knots in your shoulders and neck gently while you two talked about your days.

Speaking of nimble fingers, you two would have a great sex life. Even if you two were being rough, he would always make sure you were feeling okay and enjoying it. I feel like he’d be open to trying different sorts of things, like sex toys. He’d tease the fuck out of you with sex toys. He would love nothing more than to hear you whine and watch you squirm under his touch as he teased you and left you begging for more.


End file.
